Stranded
by TacticX
Summary: Its been only three weeks since the Great Thaw. After a storm, capsizes and destroys their ship, Elsa and Anna are left stranded on an unknown island somewhere in the Atlantic. With no one knowing where they are and whether they are even alive, its up to them to work together to stay alive and wait for rescue to come...if it ever comes. Not Elsanna.
1. Storm at Sea

"I...Hate...Ships!" Anna growled as she stared at the Arendellian flagship, _The Crocus._

"Anna. You know this is part of being a monarch. Not all the trade is done by dignitaries coming here. Sometimes, we have to go there yourself. And may I remind you, you were the one who requested to come along with me." Elsa said.

"Yeah, well after nearly losing you three weeks ago, I'm not taking any chances." Anna said as she pit an arm around her sister's shoulders. "I'll be accompanying you wherever you go for a long...long...long time."

"I'd actually like that." Elsa said with a smile as the captain of the ship approached the queen and princess.

"Good afternoon your majesty, your highness." The captain said. "I am Vladimir Gornov. I'll be the one to get you to your destination, the kingdom of Arrimus I believe?"

"That's correct." Elsa said.

"Well your majesty and highness. You don't need to worry at all. I am one of the best captains in the seven seas and I have the best spotters and ships. I assure you, we won't run into any ship-sinking storms out there. So, you don't need to worry princess. I will get you two there safely."

"Thank you captain." Elsa said as she and her sister walked onto the deck of the ship to check it out. They would be departing within the next few hours to Arrimus to try and create a trade deal, to replace the break up with Weselton.

"See Anna. Its not so bad." Elsa said as she showed her sister their quarters. "Its pretty luxurious and the chefs are quite good as well."

"I suppose its okay." Anna said grumpily. To be honest, she hated ships, not because of their cramped quarters or poor food but, because her parents had perished three years ago in a shop during a storm at sea. Since then, she had never liked the water or sailing and those fears were ever multiplied now that they were going on a long journey through oceanic waters, as if sailing on the fjord didn't scare Anna enough.

"There'll also be chocolate." Elsa goggled as she tried to cheer up her sister. It seemed to work as Anna laughed lightly in response. Elsa wasn't without fears though. She, like Anna, also feared sailing for the exact same reasons as her sister, but as a a monarch, she was required to sail to other kingdoms since it was more respective that asking them to come here.

"So, when do we leave?" Anna asked as she flopped down on the bed.

"By around four this afternoon." Elsa responded as she looked out of the rear windows on the ship. She stared around at her kingdom and thought about the events that happened a mere three weeks ago. She had nearly killed her sister, frozen the kingdom, been accused of treason and tried to be executed by a selfish prince, but yet, the kingdom still accepted her as their queen. Well, most of them anyway. According to Kai, there was a small resistance group located on the outskirts of Arendelle called The Black Sun. Their goal? To rebel against the royal family. They had existed as far back as their parents reign, yet the events last week gave them all the reasons they needed to overthrow the royal family. Despite an attack by the royal guards on one of their hideouts, there were still scattered units into the forest that could easily be planking another move.

"Something wrong Elsa?" Anna asked, noticing her sister staring out across the fjord with a blank expression.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about something." Elsa said semi-truthfully as she walked back over to her sister and sat next to her.

"Hey. You can tell me what's bothering you. We promised no more closed doors...and that means mentally as well." Anna said as she sat up.

"Well. Do you think its right for me to be queen?" Elsa asked causing her sister to frown.

"Elsa. Of course it is. Why would you ask that?"

"The events three weeks ago Anna."

"Elsa. The past is in the past. Everyone accepts you as their queen and I doubt anyone would have it any other way. I mean, how many queens do you know that could give their kingdom snow cones in summer?" Anna giggled.

"Anna..." Elsa said with a smile.

"What? You can make snow any time of the year. Of course someone is bound to ask you for a snow cone." Anna said.

"Someone other than you? You mean." Elsa asked. Anna just giggled in response. "Well, we better get our stuff ready. I don't want a bad impression with Arrimus by being late."

"Alright. I'll just wait here." Anna said as she flopped over on her bellyband closed her eyes. Elsa sighed as she dragged Anna out of the bed and onto the floor. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming! Jeez."

_In the cargo hold..._

"Max. Have you loaded the last of the cargo?" A sailor asked.

"Just waiting on a few more crates." Max replied as the sailor left. A minute later, four men arrived carrying a massive crate each. "Put them over there."

"Yes sir." They replied as they deposited the crates in the corner, hiding them under some cloth in the process.

"Excellent. All is going to plan." Max sneered.

_3:50 in the afternoon..._

"Your majesty, are you ready?" Captain Gornov asked. Elsa nodded in response as she looked at her sister show was saying goodbye to Kristoff. She watched as Anna boarded the ship, giving one last wave to Kristoff and the people in the process, and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked as she stood next to her sister.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Elsa said.

"Hey. I'm fine. But you have trouble controlling your...you know...when you're fearful." Anna said with concern.

"I...I'll be fine." Elsa said as she held her sister's arm. "As long as you're with me."

"Aww's...thanks..." Anna giggled as she and Elsa walked below deck. "So how long do you think it'll be before we reach Arrimus?"

"According to the captain, as long as then wind stays good, around two days."

"Two days in here?" Anna cried. "Oh god. I'm going to die of boredom."

"Stop overreacting Anna." Elsa laughed as they entered the quarters and flopped down on the bed. "Its not going to be that bad. Luckily for me, I can take a break off of my duties as well. You'll be surprised how hard those are."

"Mhmm..."

"Anna are you even listening?"

"Somewhat...its got something to do about your duties right?"

"Very perceptive of you."

"Thank you."

...

...

...

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Can I have a snow cone?"

"..."

"Well...AAH! Elsa stop! ARGH! Stop tickling me! Ahahahah!"

* * *

_7 hours later..._

_Crash!_

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as a clap of thunder woke the princess up.

"Shh...Its okay. I'm here!" Elsa said as she stroked her sisters head.

"Elsa. I'm scared!" Anna cried as another clap of thunder was heard, this one much louder than the last. They could feel the ship shifting to the left and the right as the ship rode the waves all over the place. Elsa slowly stood up as she helped Anna onto her feet as well. They slowly walked over tot the door and opened it, revealing heavy rains and dark skies.

"Your majesty! Get back inside!" Captain Gornov shouted out over the storm.

"I thought you said that we wouldn't run into any storms!" Elsa replied, quite fearful at the thought of them being in the same situation as their parents.

"I said that we wouldn't run into any ship sinking storms. The waves are quite small. We'll make it through this your majesty, don't worry." Captain Gornov said as he wrestled control of the ship. "Get back inside your majesty."

Elsa and Anna followed the instructions as they fled back inside to their quarters. Slamming the door shut as they settled down on the bee, the ship rocking left and right from the storm. Elsa cuddled her sister gently as she tried to calm her, and herself, down.

"Don't worry Anna. We'll make it through this alive. I promise you." Elsa whispered into her, scared, sister's ears.

"Please don't leave me..." Anna begged.

"I won't...I pro..."

_BOOM!_

A massive explosion ripped through the ship causing Anna and Elsa to jump in shock. They could suddenly feel the ship tilting to the left as crewmen and guards alike screamed from outside!

"What was that?!" Anna asked in horror as she and her sister stood up. Their question was answered as the door to their quarters flew open revealing then captain of the ship.

"Your majesty!" The captain screamed. "Come with us now!"

Elsa and Anna complied has they're an outside and saw part of the deck on fire. They gasped when they saw the full extent of the damage. The front of the ship had been blasted open. There was a massive hole on the left side of the ship causing water to pour in to the lower decks, the ship began to tilt to one side as it began to sink.

"Your majesty! Over here!" The captain yelled as the crew started to deploy one of the lifeboats. Another smaller explosion ripped through the ship and dislodged the main sail, causing it to come crashing down on the men and the lifeboat. The sister's just stared in horror as the captain pilled them toward the edge of the ship.

"CAPTAIN!" A sailor screamed. "ROGUE WAVE!"

The captain's eyes widened in shock as he caught sight of a massive wave approaching from the side. Without the mast, there was now way that the captain could avoid the wave.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" The captain yelled as he grabbed hold of the side of the ship.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she grabbed hold of her sister. They watched as the wave approached them, closing their eyes as the wave was seconds away.

Of felt like they had been slammed into a wall. Elsa felt Anna being ripped from her grasp as the ship capsized, bringing everyone down with it. She could feel her being slammed against but he banisters on the ship, pain tearing through her back and arm as she plummeted into the water. Elsa could feel the water drawing her down as she tried to swim to the surface. She tried to use her powers but all that she could see was ice forming on top of the water, and that was something she didn't want, because it would trap everyone underwater. Elsa could sense she was getting dizzy from lack of air as she could see the surface above. The minute she broke through, she gasped for air as she looked around at the wreckage.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed out as she stared around looking for any survivors. She saw a piece of floating piece to wood nearby which she grabbed onto with her left hand. She screamed in pain as she retracted her left hand and looked at it. She could see a splinter of wood impaled in her left hand as she grabbed the plank with her right hand. Suddenly, a floating object on the surface caught Elsa's attention.

It was Anna!

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she kicked in the water to float her and the plank of wood over to her sister. The minute she got near her, she used her impaled left hand to grab her unconscious sister and deposit her on the plank of wood. She made sure that Anna was secured as she tried to keep the plank balanced so that it wouldn't tip over. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness as she tried desperately to keep a hold onto the plank. She could see red in the water yet she had no idea where it was coming from. Finally, the tiredness and injuries got the better of her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Anna could hear the ocean in her ears as she opened her eyes and groaned. She looked up to see the sun shining, not a cloud it be sky. She tried to sit up but almost instantly screamed in pain a she fell back on her back. Gasping from the surge of pain, she looked to down her body and saw that her leg was slightly swollen. It was broken, and not just a fracture. It was truly broken. Anna bit her lips as she slowly rested her weight on her hands, pushing herself up while trying not to move her leg. She looked around and saw then calm blue ocean surrounding her. She looked to her right and gasped when she saw her unconscious sister barely holding onto the plank.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as her sister let go of the plank and nearly sunk, if it wasn't for Anna grabbing onto Elsa's arm at the last second. Anna winced in pain again as the sudden movement caused her broken leg to move slightly. Anna ignored the pain as she lifted her sister up, so that her head was out of the water. Anna pulled her sister on the plank, nearly capsizing it in the process, and laid her down next to her as she placed her hand on Elsa's chest. She sighed in relief when she could feel her sister's heart beating beneath the palm of her hand. She was alive...for now, since there was a jagged piece of wood impaled in Elsa's abdomen, as well as the splinter of wood impaling Elsa's left hand.

Anna choked with tears as she saw the splintered piece of wood jammed into her sister, the wound still bleeding. It pained her to see her sister in such an injured state. There were also numerous cuts and bruises from where she guessed her sister had been thrown off the ship. She contemplated whether to try and remove the wood. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything on the tiny plank of wood that was the keeping them afloat. Luckily, Anna could see landmass just a few miles away from them, and they were heading straight towards it. Anna kept her eyes trained on Elsa to make sure she was still breathing as she begged the waves to drift them towards the island faster.

The only thing that she could do now was pray that her sister would still be alive upon reaching the island.

* * *

**My fourth story. Hoorah!**

**So, this is completely unrelated to my other three stories and is focused mainly on Elsa and Anna. Though there may be an OC later on...maybe.**

**I just came up with this idea after watching a movie where two people get stranded on a deserted island. **

**I hope this is alright for a first chapter.**

**-TacticX**


	2. Hurt at Shore

"ELSA! ELSA WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Anna cried as she shook her sister. "Please Elsa...wake up..."

...

...

...

"Anna?"

"E-Elsa?"

"Anna...what's going...ARGH!" Elsa screamed as Anna hugged her, accidentally hitting the stick impaling Elsa's left hand.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry Elsa!" Anna cried as she sat next to her sister.

"Anna. What hap...hap...hap...AAH!" Elsa screamed in shock when she saw the sharp piece of wood sticking out of her abdomen. "A...a...Ann...Anna!"

"Shh...its okay...it alright...I'm here..." Anna said as she comforted her sister, wincing in pain as she accidentally mover her broken leg again.

"Oh god.." Elsa whimpered as she looked at the injury. "Anna..."

"Don't worry Elsa. I'm here..."

"I want you to pull it out..."

"WHAT?" Anna shrieked. "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Anna. If you don't pull it out, it could become infected...and that is when I could die..." Elsa said as she continued to stare at the jagged piece of wood sticking out of her belly.

"No! You can't die...I...if I pull that out I'll hurt you..." Anna said.

"Its the only way." Elsa said as she finally looked up at her sister, who was staring back at her tearfully at the thought of sending her into bouts of pain. "Please Anna."

"O...okay..." Anna said fearfully as she looked at the stick again.

"Y...you're going to need something to stop the bleeding once you pull it out." Elsa said.

"Can't you freeze it?" Anna asked as she glance between her sister's face and the impaled wood.

"I...I can't. I might do it wrong...and my left hand is impaled as well." Elsa said. She was left handed after all, so it would be quite hard to cast magic with her right hand...which had a sprained wrist anyway.

Anna ripped a piece of her dress off, large enough to cover the wound, as she prepared to pull the stick out of her sister's abdomen. Elsa gave her a nod in response as Anna grabbed the stick with both hands and looked at her sister again.

"Pull it out straight." Elsa said. "That way it won't cause any more damage."

"Do...do you want a stick to bite?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded in response, to which Anna grabbed a piece of wood nearby and handed it to her. "R-Ready?"

"Yes." Elsa said in a squeaky voice as she put the stick in her mouth.

"I'll count down...ready?" Elsa nodded in response. "Okay...3...2...1..."

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

Anna threw the stick aside as she quickly grabbed the piece of her dress she had ripped off and placed it over the bleeding wound, Elsa crying silently on the ground. Anna ripped off a longer strip of her dress and tightened it around Elsa's abdomen so as to hold the cloth in place, to prevent any bleeding. The minute she had finished, she dragged herself near Elsa's head, holding in all the curses and screams from the pain of moving her broken leg, and picked her sister up slowly, so as not to disturb the wound, before cuddling her and allowing Elsa to lay on her shoulder.

"There...there..." Anna said soothingly as she stroked Elsa's hair. Elsa whimpered in response as she looked at the stick that was still jammed in her left hand.

"Anna..." Elsa said quietly. "Could you..." She held out her hand to Anna. Anna nodded silently as she took Elsa's left arm and stroked it, looking at her sister pitifully, as she reached toward the stick embedded in it. She took one more look at her sister who was bracing for the pain, before pulling the small stick out.

Anna winced as Elsa screamed again from the pain, while she ripped off more cloth from her dress and wrapped it around Elsa's bleeding hand. She helped Elsa sit up, careful not to disturb the abdominal wound in the process.

"Shh. It'll be alright." Anna said as she ruffled Elsa's hair. Elsa sniffled as she looked at her sister's own injuries, her eyes widening when she caught sight of Anna's swollen right leg.

"Anna! Your leg." Elsa said as she pointed at the broken leg which was already turning a shade of purple.

"Oh...um...that should be alright!" Anna said front to wave off Elsa's concern. But in reality, she was just as concerned as well since it looked like it was infected.

"That's far from alright." Elsa said worriedly as she pushed herself up a bit further, wincing as a sharp pain tore through her abdomen. "You...you need to reset that!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Anna asked thinking that Elsa was just kidding around with her.

"You're going to have to reset the bone, because it looks like its splintered!" Elsa said.

"NO WAY!" Anna squealed, shaking from the thoughts of pain.

"If you don't reset that, the pain will be even worse. I can see you wincing everytime you so much as move it."

"Its fine! It'll get better in a few hours..."

"No it won't." Elsa corrected. "It'll just become more swollen and infected, and it may lead to gangrene which could kill you!"

"But the pain!" Anna said as she looked at her leg again. She knew her sister was right, but resetting a fractured bone was going to be painful on a level that Anna had never experienced before. She thought dislocating her arm when she was young was bad, this would probably be worse...much worse.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here by your side." Elsa comforted as she patted her sister's shoulder. "I'll do it for you..."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa allowing her to reach forward and access the leg. Elsa looked at Anna pitifully before putting both hands on the leg. She quickly pulled back her left hand, since it was bandaged up, and instead just used her left arm.

"Ready?" Elsa asked to her shaking sister. Anna nodded in response as her trip on Elsa tightened, her eyes closing. Elsa took a deep breath as she placed her left arm under the top of her sister's shin, her right hand on the fracture where she could feel part of the bone displaced. She watched as her sister braced for the pain that would inevitably come.

"Ready Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Ready...I love you..." Anna said. Elsa couldn't help but smile at what Anna said, and when she said it.

"I love you too." Elsa said as she took a deep breath and forced the fracture back into place. The scream that Anna let out nearly deafened Elsa temporarily. Elsa quickly turned to her crying sister and comforted her by kissing her on the forehead and cuddling her, as Anna weeped silently into her shoulders. "Its okay Anna. It's done now. You'll be fine."

It pained Elsa to see her sister in this state.

"Are you alright now?" Elsa asked. She was relieved to see her sister nod in response. "Thank goodness. Do you think you can stand?"

"I...I think so." Anna said as she wiped some final tears a away, trying not to act too emotional in front of her sister. "Can you help me?"

Elsa nodded as she stood up, Anna pushing her up in the process. Elsa immediately felt a bit light headed, since she had lost some blood, but she pushed it aside as she turned around and held out her right hand, which Anna grabbed, and pulled her sister up in the process. She saw Anna wince a few times, but nowhere near as much as when her leg was still fractured. She put an arm under Anna's shoulder so as to take some weight of her broken leg, as they limped towards the shade of the trees. As soon as they felt that they were protected enough, Elsa set Anna down against a small rock as she sat right next to her.

"I hate my injury!" Anna growled.

"Well you never had a stick jammed into your stomach." Elsa said as she looked at her dress, which was starting to become red from bleeding again.

"Yeah, but at least you can walk. Then again, you can't use your left hand and your right one is partially sprained..." Anna said thoughtfully. "Wow, imagine that, you can walk but have trouble handling things...I can't walk but I can handle things find. On the irony."

"You're making jokes at a time like this?" Elsa asked with a raised brow.

"Hey...laughter helps morale." Anna said with a laugh, the first laugh since they were shipwrecked. "So...where are we?"

Elsa and Anna looked around looking around for some kind of landmark, but they found none. The trees where similar to those found in the forests of the British isles, and the shores were mostly rocky or covered in grass.

"I think we're somewhere near england." Elsa said as she gestured for Anna to push her to her feet. As soon as she was up, Elsa walked near the coast and started to look for survivors or any wreckage. "Anna! I found a small bag!"

Anna watched through the trees as Elsa walked towards the left, limping a few times as she clutched the wound on her abdomen.

"Elsa! You're injured! Please don't strain yourself!" Anna called out with concern.

Elsa slowly approached a small bag that had washed up ashore, probably from their ship, and carefully picked it up with her right hand. Although that hand wasn't entirely immobilized, it still hurt when she moved it around the wrist area. Elsa used her left elbow to hold the bag down as she opened it. Inside was a small pistol, a bit of wet gunpowder, and a iron rounds.

"What is in it?" Anna called out from the treeline. Elsa grabbed the bag and slowly moved back Anna, careful not dislodge the bandage that Anna had placed there. As soon as she was back, Anna helped her sit back down as sue handed her the small bag.

"At least we've got a weapon." Anna said.

"You know how to use that?" Elsa asked with a wince as she lifted up her dress a bit to view the wound.

"Papa taught me on...Elsa!" Anna gasped as she looked at the wound on Elsa's abdomen which was now bleeding heavily again. The cloth that she had placed there was not enough to stop the bleeding, and Elsa moving around and helping Anna to the forest definitely did not help it either.

"I don't think this cloth is going to work." Elsa said as she lifted it up revealing the bleeding, open wound. Anna inspected it for a moment and was shocked at just how much it was bleeding. If they didn't do anything fast, Elsa could have a real possibility of becoming unconscious or even dying from blood loss.

"Do you have some string or very thin rope?" Anna suddenly asked.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"I'm going to stitch it up." Anna said plainly as she rummaged inside her dress and pulled out a small needle hidden inside a small pocket.

"What are you doing with a needle?" Elsa asked in shock at the things that her sister sometimes brought.

"I always carry one with me, ever since I ripped my dress when I was twelve. I can repair dresses on the fly, but I can also use it to stitch that wound up...if...if you want...wait, no!" Anna said as she though about it for a second. "I'm still gonna do it whether you like it or not! I'm not going to have my sister bleed to death in front of me."

"Anna. I don't think stitching this up in this condition isn't going to do much good. It'll become infected!" Elsa said as she remembered the only way her father taught her to seal a wound and disinfect it at the same time. "You...you...you're going to have to cauterize it!"

Anna's eyes opened wide upon hearing this.

"NO!" Anna screamed. "I'm not doing that!"

"It's the only way! Stitching it won't remove the infection, or stop the bleeding properly. Cauterizing it will." Elsa said as she handed Anna some dry leaves and one of the iron balls from the bag. "Set a fire, heat this ball till it glows, and...burn the wound. Its the only way to stop the bleeding and stop an infection...then it can be stitched."

"Elsa..." Anna said pitifully. She didn't want to hurt her sister anymore.

"Please Anna. We have no choice. If you stitch it now, it'll be infected." Elsa said. "Please."

"I...I...okay." Anna finally complied seeing the wound still bleeding heavily. Anna grabbed the sticks that Elsa gave her before dragging herself to a nearby dead, and dried, branch. She brought them all into a pile before stopping.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked as she held the cloth against her abdominal wound and stared at Anna.

"How do I light this?" Anna asked, staring at her sister.

"You mean papa didn't teach you?"

"No...he didn't teach you either?"

"Room...13 years..."

"Oh right." Anna said. "Well, I heard one of the guards mention that you can do it by using sticks...but I'm not sure if it'll work."

"It's worth a try." Elsa said as she winced from a surge of pain. "Please..."

Anna looked for two specific sticks she needed before she grabbed the pile of dried leaves and branches and placed them in front of her.

"Wait. Is there gunpowder in there?" Anna asked pointing to the bag that Elsa had found. Elsa nodded in response as Anna grabbed it and opened it, taking out the small bag of gunpowder, and pouring some on to the two sticks she was about to light. Anna ripped some string from her dress and coiled it around the stick and began spinning it. It took over a dozen attempts and at least fifteen minutes to get a small fire, but in the end, Anna managed to make a reasonable sized fire.

"Well done..." Elsa said with a weak smile. She watched as Anna placed the small iron ball in the fire before looking at her with a look of sadness. Elsa smiled in response as Anna gave a sigh.

_10 minutes later..._

"It should be ready now..." Elsa whimpered as she looked at the glowing iron ball which would soon be touching her directly.

"Are...are you sure you want me to do this?" Anna asked one last time. Elsa nodded in response as Anna gulped. She was about to burn her sister with a glowing metal ball. Sure it was too disinfect and seal the wound, and possibly save her life, but it still pained Anna to have to do this to her own sister, even if it was with good intentions.

Anna used two sticks to grab the metal ball from the fire as Elsa lifted her dress up, exposing her entire abdomen. Her breathing quickened as Anna brought the glowing ball nearer, till it was mere inches from the wound.

"Elsa...I'm sorry for this..." Anna said as tears began to form.

"Its alright Anna." Elsa said as she stroked her sisters hair with her right arm. "Just don't drop it..."

"I won't..." Anna said with a slight smile before that turned back to sadness. Elsa and Anna both took a deep breath. She brought the ball down with her left hand as she used her right arm to restrain her sister from moving by forcing her arm down on Elsa's chest. Anna could feel Elsa's heart thumping in her chest as she used her good leg to kneel lightly on Elsa's legs to completely restrain her fully.

"Ready?" Anna asked one last time.

"Go..." Elsa said as she closed her eyes. The minute that iron ball touched her wound, she screamed in pain. It was pain that not even being impaled by the wood could compare to as Anna ran the burning ball down the full length of the wound.

Anna watched tearfully as she sister screamed and tried desperately to resist the pain. The stench of burning flesh stung Anna's nose as she finished cauterizing the wound and put the ball down on the ground. It was then that Anna noticed the the ground around her was completely covered in frost that reached as far as the shores and even as high as the tops of some trees

Her sister was sobbing heavily and whimpering as Anna pulled out the needle from earlier and put a piece of thread from her dress through it. She hesitantly started stitching up the wound as she held back tears from what she had just done. By the time Anna had fully stitched up the wound, the bleeding had fully stopped and the cauterization and stitching seemed to keep the wound close.

Anna threw the needle in the gun bag as she crawled to her sister's side, rapidly, in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry..." Anna repeated several times as she held her sister's head in her lap. Elsa just wrapped her arms around Anna's waist as she buried her head into Anna's side.

"T-T-Thank y-you..." Elsa stuttered as she tried to regain her strength. "That monist have been h-hard for you..."

"You have no idea." Anna said as she wiped her eyes. "Please don't ever make me do that again."

"I-I won't...for both our sakes..." Elsa said. She then blacked out.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she panicked, but stopped when she realized that Elsa was only asleep. Anna watched her sister as she slept, occasionally glancing at the wound to make sure it stayed sealed. Eventially, she too fell Intl a sleep from the tiredness of the days events...

...even though it was just after noon.

* * *

"That bomb should have gone off by now." A black sun mercenary told Max. "I doubt the queen and princess will be coming back anytime soon."

"Excellent. Well, that should be phase one complete." Max said with a grin. "Time to start phase 2. You know who to find..."

"Of course sir." The mercenary said.

"Just tell him we'll be wanting payment soon..."

"Yes sir..."

* * *

**So this chapter is pretty sad and hurtful. But I promise that it'll get more light hearted in the upcoming chapters. And it was all a setup...what a surprise...but who was the mastermind.**

**-TacticX**


	3. Urban Queen, Nature Princess

"Anna...wake up."

"Huh? What..." Anna mumbled as she opened her yes and was greeted by...nothing. She couldn't see anything at all. Everything was completely black. "ELSA!"

"What is it Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I...I can't see" Anna squealed as she looked around but everything was still black. "I'm blind!"

"Seriously?" Elsa asked with a cocked eyebrow, though Anna couldn't see it. "Anna. It's night time. Stop panicking!"

"Oh..." Anna mumbled embarrassingly. "That's embarrassing. I must have slept longer than I thought. What happened to the fire?"

"I think it burnt out." Elsa said as she stood up. She heard Anna scream in pain from besides her. "Anna! What happened?"

"You hit my leg!" Anna cried as an rubbed her broken leg soothingly.

"Sorry." Elsa apologized. "I'm...I'm going to try and make some light. Can you make a fire after that?"

"I think so."

Seconds later, a low glowing blue light filled the area surrounding them...as well as the screams and Cursing of her sister.

"What happened?" Anna asked as she started rummaging nearby for any dried items that could be burnt.

"Flicked my wrist too hard." Elsa said as she held her right hand against her chest. She watched as Anna crawled back with a pile of wood and some dried leaves and started trying to light the fire again. Luckily, after spending fifteen minutes experimenting with fire earlier that day, it only took her a few minutes to start this one.

"There..." Anna said as she leaned back against a tree and observed her success. She then crawled over to where her sister was sitting and looked at the cauterized wound which, to her relief, was still sealed and not bleeding. "The wound is still sealed, so that's good."

Both the girls were interrupted by the sound of a stomach rumbling.

"Oops." Anna mumbled. "I don't suppose you have any chocolate on you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Elsa said. Anna looked around at the nearby trees searching for any fruits or vegetables that may be growing there, but to her dismay, there were none. She then looked at the sea as an idea came to mind, a smile on growing on her face. "Anna?"

"Do you have a knife on you?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at her with a frown before saying, "And what would I be doing with a knife?"

"Oh yeah...ice powers...wait! I...I'm sorry to ask you with your state and all but..." Anna hesitated, but she knew that a knife was one of the most important tools for survival, "Do you think you can craft a knife from ice...I mean, its important...but you're injured and it will hurt, but its needed and..."

"Anna!" Elsa interrupted with a smile. "I understand. Don't worry. Can you sit me up..."

Anna complied as she helped her sister into a sitting position. As soon as she sat up, Elsa stared at a small spot on the ground and, with a painful flick of her right hand, made a knife appear...or what seemed like a knife...

"Uh...what is this?" Anna asked as she held up a knife shaped object that was so blunt, a branch could do more damage. Elsa stared at it in dismay before looking back at the ground and trying again. She winced in pain as she tried to create another knife. This one was a tad sharper than the last, but it still was useless for cutting anything. She growled in annoyance at how hard it was to create such a simple tool as she tried again, only for it to yield the same results, albeit more painfully.

"You can create a magnificent, complex, ice castle that's puts Arendelle's castle to shame..." Anna said with a slight giggle, "...yet you're having trouble creating a knife?"

"Are you quite done yet?" Elsa asked unamused as she crafted a fourth knife.

_5 minutes later..._

"Okay!" Anna said as she took the knife from the ground. There was at least a dozen knives in an pile next to her, and Elsa could barely move her hands anymore. "I think that's enough now. This is sharp enough, I'll just use a rock to sharpen it more."

"Are you sure?" Elsa said as she looked at her hand.

"Yeah. Anymore and you'll break your only working hand." Anna said as she grabbed a rock and began sharpening the ice knife. Within minutes, it was actually as sharp as a knife and could now be used properly. She ripped more string off her dress and tied the knife securely to a long branch. She then grabbed another long branch and held it over the fire till it lit up itself.

Anna looked at the shore then at her broken legs, and sighed, before looking at her sister. Elsa knew exactly want Anna was going to say before she even said it. She used her elbows to push herself up, before walking over to her sister and helping her stand up. Elsa supported Anna's weight as they walked towards the shoreline.

"Now what?" Elsa asked.

"We fish!" Anna said enthusiastically as she sat down on a rock and waited for fish to pass, the burning branch only just illuminating the surface of the water.

"Wouldn't it be easier to do this during the day?" Elsa asked as she sat next to Anna.

"Yeah...but I'm hungry now." Anna scoured the water, looking for any signs of movement that meant it was a fish, but she found none. "Papa said that when it comes to fishing...patience is the key..."

_30 minutes later..._

"AAH! WHERE'S A FUCKING FISH WHEN YOU NEED ONE! I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE BLOODY OCEAN! WHERE ARE ALL THE FRICKING FISH?!" Anna screamed out as she jammed the knife into the water as if to catch something.

Elsa moved away from her seething sister, in case she suddenly went insane and attacked her, as she looked at her wearily. She never knew that Anna could be so temperamental.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Well...I've been sitting in cold water, with a broken leg, holding a stupid stick till my arms ache, searching for freaking fish for the last 30 minutes...so yes...I'm fine!" Anna growled at Elsa before returning her gaze to the water.

"I was only asking nicely." Elsa said.

Anna sighed realizing that she had snapped at her sister. "Sorry Elsa. I guess I just don't have as much patience as papa...actually he didn't have patience either."

"I guess not. But I never knew you had that much...THERE!" Elsa squealed as she caught sight of a fish. Anna gasped as she spotted the fish. With one swift maneuver she jumped up and threw the knife into the water and impaled the fish...before falling over and screaming because she forgot her leg was broken. "ANNA!"

Elsa ran over allowing Anna to grab her so she could pull her up. But the leg was Anna's second concern.

"Did I catch it?" Anna asked ecstatically as she looked for the knife rod. Elsa smiled as she gestured over to the rod which, to both their delight, had a fish impaled on it. "Finally, some food!"

The girls hurried back to the fire as quickly as they could, so that they could eat for the first time in 24 hours. Unfortunately, royalty had it's disadvantages...

"So...what do we do with it?" Elsa asked as Anna put the fish on the ground. She had never been taught anything about preparing stuff like this, mainly because the castle chefs did it for them, and this was way below what a royal should care about anyway.

"We eat it." Anna replied sarcastically.

"I know that! I mean, how do we prepare it?"

"Oh...um..." Anna tried to remember what her father had taught her about cooking...

* * *

_"STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" _

_"But why?" A ten year old Anna asked. "I want to cook!"_

_"Dear...you must understand, that there are some things that people just shouldn't do." Agdar said as he kneeled in front of Anna. "Take me for example...You don't see me in the local pubs and stuff...do you?"_

_"You went to one the other..."_

_"Okay...let me rephrase that...you don't see me playing in the town square right?" Agdar asked._

_"Yeah..." Anna replied._

_"I don't do it because I'm too old. And you don't see mama doing the same thing because she's also too..."_

_"Too?" Idun asked as she entered the room, catching Agdar and Anna by surprise._

_"Too...too...um...too...royal?" Agdar said while face palming mentally. It actually came out more like a question than an answer. Ignoring the glare that Idun was giving him, he continued, "So...anyway, you can't go in the kitchen..."_

_"But why?" Anna asked._

_"Because like me and mama don't do anything childish, like playing in the snow, you shouldn't be doing anything that involves anything remotely flammable." Agdar stated with a smile._

_"You still never told me why!" Anna groaned._

_"Because the damages to the castle...I mean, its not something a princess should do because we're royals. We don't do stuff like that...especially not you." Agdar said._

_"Not even a peek?"_

_"No dear." Idun finally said._

_"If you do I doubt even Elsa's powers would save us..." Agdar muttered._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Nothing Anna!"_

* * *

"Hello?" Elsa said as she waved her arm in front of Anna knocking her out of her trance. "I hope your little hallucination told you how to prepare this..."

"Nope." Anna said plainly as she looked at the fish then at the fire. "I'm probably guessing we just cook it and eat it, minus the bones of course."

"And you're sure about that?" Elsa asked.

"Positive."

_20 minutes later..._

"That was the worst meal I have ever had..." Anna groaned as she threw aside some bones. She also wasn't very happy that she had to hand feed her sister since Elsa wasn't in any state to feed herself.

"That's surprising coming from you...any other time you don't exactly act royal." Elsa said as she yawned and laid down on the tree behind her. Anna just muttered something incoherent as she laid down next to Elsa, after ensuring that the fire would burn through the night, and closed her eyes.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" Anna asked as she faced her sister. Elsa's eyes snapped open since she never really thought of that until now.

"I'm sure they are." Elsa said uncertainly.

"How long till they find us?"

"I'll give it a week..."

"Oh...well, Good night Elsa."

"Good night Anna..."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Anna?" Elsa mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked around. It was already morning and the sun was shining brightly on her. Elsa looked to her left but, to her surprise, Anna wasn't there. "Anna?"

Elsa pushed herself up as she looked around and started to panic when she realized that Anna wasn't anywhere near.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled out as she imagined what could have happened to her sister. Maybe she was taken away in the middle of the night...maybe she got lost! But she had a broken leg. Just when Elsa was contemplating whether to start searching for her, she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her, and seconds later, Anna appeared.

"Elsa! What's wrong?" Anna asked realizing that her sister looked panic stricken.

"Where were you?" Elsa asked worriedly. "I thought I lost you!"

"I was just nearby looking for any fruits or something to eat." Anna said as she sat down.

"How are you walking? I thought you had a broken leg!" Elsa said as she realized that her sister had been waking around without help.

"Oh, I made a support." Anna said as she showed Elsa the long, thick, stick she was using to support her weight on her right side. "I can now walk without injuring or straining you."

"Oh Anna. I don't mind." Elsa said as Anna stood up, using the stick for support, before helping her up. "So did you find anything?"

"No...but there may be some fruit bearing trees deeper in the island, and we're going to have to venture there anyway, since we have no water." Anna picked up the gun bag and Elsa's ice knife before slowly moving into the forest, Elsa following closely behind her.

Anna had absolutely no idea what she was going, and clearly Elsa didn't either, but they needed to find a source if water since the sea wouldn't be able to supply them with that. Elsa walked closer to Anna and held her arm so she wouldn't get separated by accident, plus, she could help her sister should the stick break or if she fell. As they ventured deeper into the forest, the trees began to become more taller and bushier, blocking out more of the sunlight and sky.

"Do you know where we're going?" Elsa finally asked her sister.

"Not really. I'm just looking for anything that looks like a pond or a stream or something." Anna stated as she continued to move deeper into the island. They eventually came across a small cliff that blocked their route forward, and forced them to the left instead.

They continued moving deeper into the island for the next 30 minutes and eventually, their exploration paid off.

"Water!" Anna exclaimed as she spotted a small stream nearby. She rushed as fast as she could over to the stream and kneeled down besides it, scooping as much water as she could into her mouth. When she looked to see what her sister was doing, she burst into laughter. Since Elsa's hands were injured, she instead opted to just drink it straight from the stream in a similar style to the way animals do it.

"What?" Elsa said as she looked at her laughing sister.

"You look like an animal. Whatever happened to the regal queen?" Anna asked with a giggle. Elsa just shot her a glare as she stood back up and looked down the stream.

"Do you think we'll find some food down there?" Elsa asked.

"I could go hunting!" Anna exclaimed as she jumped up, immediately regretting doing that as she winced in pain. "At least it doesn't hurt as much now."

"Its still broken." Elsa said as she tried moving her right hand which, unfortunately, still hurt, though not as much. "Now...what exactly are you going to hunt with?"

"A longbow." Anna said smugly as she walked over to a nearby tree and started bending its branches.

"And where are you going to get a longbow from?" Elsa asked as she watched Anna test numerous trees.

"I'm...going...to...make...one..." Anna said as she tried pulling the branches of a small tree before gasping in delight. "Yes! Found the perfect tree."

"Anna. How are you going to make a longbow?" Elsa asked, slightly curious as Anna broke a large branch off and brought it over to a rock near the stream.

"I'm not entirely clueless when it...comes to survival..." Anna said as she used the ice knife to cut the bendable wood into a long thin strip.

"Papa used to bring me hunting when I was younger..." She ripped a thin strip of her dress off, at least one meter in length.

"And the first thing he taught me was the type of tree to use for longbows." She made a small slit to each end of the strip of wood. "It has to be bendable, but strong enough to withstand use."

She then twisted her small dress strip till it was strong enough to use as a longbow string. She inserted one end of the string into each slit in the wood before tying it to at each and to secure the string in place.

"If you do it right..." She cut a small cut into the center which would be where she put the arrows, once she made some...she grabbed a small stick and made a slit on the tip, before inserting it into the longbow, slit touching the string, and pulled it back until the longbow was bent, and the arrow ready to fire. "Then, you have a home..."

_SNAP!_

_ARGH!_

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked as she held back her laughter. Anna had pulled the longbow back a little too much, causing the wood to snap near the top which hit her directly in the face. Elsa watched her sister scream curses as she held her cheek where there was now a deep red mark from where the wood had slapped it. Anna growled as she threw the broken longbow to the ground and started cutting another piece of the wood, this time a little thicker than the last.

This time, she tightened the clothe string a little tighter and left the wood thicker in the middle when she cut it so that it wouldn't snap again. As soon as she had completed the second bow, she retested it with the same branch. She pulled the arrow back, careful not to over bend it as she aimed at a nearby target.

She released the string, firing the thin branch into a nearby tree, and causing it to cause quite a mark in the trunk... "See, a homemade longbow."

"How's your face?" Elsa asked with a giggle as Anna approached her with the longbow.

"Stingy..." Anna replied as she approached another tree and broke off several thick branched.

"What are you doing with those?" Elsa asked as she sat down on the ground, since she guessed they would be here a while.

"Making some arrows..." Anna said as she sat next to her and used the ice knife to start shaping the branches into arrows. About fifteen minutes later, she had over a dozen sharp arrows laying in alike next to her, Elsa looking at them with an impressed face.

"Well you definitely know your thing when it comes to making a longbow." Elsa complimented causing her sister to smile in response.

"I learned a lot from papa and his hunting trips." Anna said as she used her supports and stood up, Elsa following suit.

"I didn't know mama allowed you to go with him."

"She didn't." Anna said to Elsa's shock. "Papa used to say that we were going into town or going sight seeing."

"Oh..." Elsa said as she followed her sister up trek towards less dense forests. "Why are we heading upstream?"

"To get a good view of the island so we know where we are." Anna replied as she sped up.

_At the top of the hill..._

"It was further than I thought..." Anna gasped as she rested against a rock exhaustedly.

"I would have thought you were a bit more fit, what with you being more active and all." Elsa commented as she helped her sister back up.

"Well, I never managed to run from Arendelle to the north mountain in 4 hours so...no." Anna replied as her sister frowned at her. "And I still have no idea how you did that...it took me and Kristoff an entire day...and we were on a reindeer."

"I think I see a clearing up ahead." Elsa said as she ran forward. "Yes. Its the hilltop. I can see the..."

"See the what?" Anna asked as she walked towards her sister, who seed to be taking across the island. "What's wrong?"

As soon as Anna reached the clearing, she knew exactly why her sister was gaping. Calling it a small island would be a mistake. Calling it a big island was still wrong. It was huge! There was a massive mountain range down the middle that would prove nearly impossible to cross...if they had all the right gear and weren't injured. In their state though, it was a wall. But even the forest on their side of the island was massive. Trees spanned for miles in either direction, with the shoreline barely visible. There was several small rivers that could be seen running down the mountain range and ingot he forest but they were at least four to five days away. They turned around to see where they were. They could see the part of the beach that they had landed on which spanned for a mile, before reaching open water. There were several hills scattered in their side as well, but apart from that, it was all forest.

"At least there'll be plenty of shade and food." Anna said to her sister.

"Yeah. But no sign of civilization." Elsa muttered.

"Don't worry. I'm sure someone will find us soon enough." Anna stated as she looked back down the route that they had come from. "We should probably find some shelter."

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because that's an important part of survival...and it looks like it's going to rain." Anna pointed to a dark mass of clouds in the distance which looked like a thunderstorm formation. Elsa sighed. Just shat they needed. The weather to turn against them as well.

"C'mon." Anna said as she began walking back down the path, careful not to jam her wooden support into any cracks in the rock. The girls rushed down the hill towards the forest in an attempt to get to some form of shelter before the storm hits.

"Anna! Slow down!" Elsa said as she caught up with her sister. "I don't want you hurting yourself again."

"I'm fine." Anna said as she slowed down a bit, for her sister's sake. "I want to reach some shelter before the thunderstorms hits."

"Anna! That thunderstorm is at least a few hours away." Elsa said. She was suddenly interrupted by a clap of thunder that definitely did not sound a few hours away. "Okay. Maybe we should hurry a bit."

"There may be a cave or something nearby that we can take refuge in." Anna stated as she looked around the hill that they were running down for any sign of one.

"Or...I could just make us some shelter with my powers..."

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Anna turned around and shouted. "It hurt you enough just making that knife..."

"One dozen knives..."

"Elsa! It hurt you enough when you made those knives. Imagine what making a shelter will do to you!" Anna stated.

"My hand is getting better." Elsa said.

"Is it completely healed?" Anna asked.

"Well...no...but..."

"Then no! We'll find a cave. I don't want you hurting yourself again just for something as simple as a shelter..." Anna looked and gasped in shock, a smile appearing on her face. "...plus...I've already found some shelter."

The sister's ran into the small cave and searched for any signs that it may be inhabited by bears or wolves. When they found none, they dropped their belongings in their as Anna hurried back outside to grab some dried wood and branches. Elsa followed as well since she swore to herself that she would never let Anna out of her sight, no matter what her stubborn sister says.

They managed to grab some flammable wood, though it took slightly longer than usual since this part of the forest was quite moist, and make their way back to the cave, and just in time too since the rain started seconds later.

"That was close." Anna laughed as she formed the mass of dried leaves and twigs into cone and tried to light it. It tool only five minutes this time and at least they had fire...

"We forgot to hunt for food!" Anna announced.

"That's alright. At least we have some water..." Elsa said pointing to a stream of water that was dripping off then entrance of the cave from the rain. "And we have a fire."

Anna smiled in response as she watched her sister snuggle up to her slightly. They had no idea where they were, they had no food, they had no escape from the island, and they had no clean clothes, which would probably start to annoy Elsa soon enough, but at least they had each other...

_An hour later..._

Anna watched quietly as the rain outside slowed down a bit. She looked to her side and saw that Elsa was fast asleep on her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile at how cute her sister looked while she was asleep, especially since she had the tendency to mumble in her sleep.

Anna looked at the rain which was now light, before glancing at her homemade longbow, then at her sleeping sister. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind, yet she knew that if her sister found out, she would be infuriated. Anna contemplated it for a second before settling on it. She slowly lifted Elsa's head off her shoulders and laid her sister straight up against the cave wall. She then crept over to her support and then over to her longbow. She took one last glance at her sleeping sister before she disappeared out into the rain.

As soon as the rain touched her face, memories of when her father used to bring her hunting flashed before her. She remembered how amazing it felt to go hunting in the rain, how exhilarating and free it felt. Anna rushed as quickly as she could, careful not to trip or range her leg, into the forest. She made a mental note not to stray too far from the cave, not for her sake, but for her sister's sake since she didn't want her sister to wake up without her and start panicking and running around thinking she was lost...or worse...

Anna ventured around the nearby forest looking for a hunt as she held the longbow up and ready to fire. Even a simple catch like a rabbit would do...or maybe a small deer. Anna did feel slightly guilty at the thought of killing an innocent animal, but then again, it was for their survival. And anyway, she had been on enough hunts that she was now used to it. Then again, the last time she hunted was when she was fourteen.

She could feel the rain on her hair and face and to her shock, it actually felt relaxing. Well, she was the type of person who loved nature, having been locked up for most of her childhood.

"Maybe this isn't so bad..." Anna muttered to herself as she moved along the forest, longbow in one hand, support in her right hand. She then pulled back that idea when she stubbed her toe on a rock, sending a surge of pain through her broken leg.

"Broken leg...damn!" Anna muttered through gritted teeth. Just as she was about to think about going back, some movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked around and squinted through the rain to try and see where the movement came from.

She gasped lightly when she saw a small wild boar scavenging in the forest. She slowly crept behind a tree as quietly as she could, which was easier since the support had a thin base, before looking round the corner until she had a good sight of the boar. She slowly pushed the support into the ground at such an angle, that she could lean against it without it collapsing. She held the longbow up and aimed it at the boar which was now foraging at a nearby apple tree.

Anna held her breath and remembered what her father had taught her about aiming. Keep your breathing as calm as possible so as not to disrupt your aim. Take into account the windspeed, lag between firing and it hitting, and the offset of the longbow, which this one definitely had. Anna took a deep breath as she aimed the longbow at the boar and pulled the arrow back till it was in a firing position.

She looked around and made adjustments to the aim to compensate for the wind, before taking another deep breath and focusing. Now is the test, would this crossbow work...and was she still a good hunter...

With one last blink, she shot the arrow. She watched as it cut through the air, almost in slow motion, and fly towards its intended target. She watched as the boar lifted its head at the sound of the arrow fast approaching. She watched as it prepared to flee...but alas...it was too late.

The arrow collided with the boars body with a sickening thud as it squealed in pain and then collapsed to the ground. Most people would have stared in shock or have been sickened by the sight of blood, but early hunting experience has made Anna immune to it...mostly.

Anna couldn't help but squeal in joy at successfully catching her first hunt in four years...completely forgetting that she was leaning against the support...and fell.

_AAAAAAHHH!_

* * *

"Hmm..." Elsa moaned as she turned in her sleep. She moved to one side and tried to lay on her sister's shoulder...only to fall and bang her head on the cave floor. Her eyes shot open as she gasped in pain and held her hand up to the side of head, wife again from her sprained wrist.

"Elsa!" Anna squealed from the opposite side of her cave as she rushed to her sister who was shaking her head.

"Anna?" Elsa said as she looked at her sister.

"Well, you're awake now." Anna giggled as she helped her sister sit up properly.

"Anna...why are you awake...WHY ARE YOU WET?" Elsa shrieked noticing that her siter was completely soaked, water dripping from her hair and dress onto the floor.

Elsa looked around noticing a faint smell of roasted pig and gasped when she caught sight of the small wild pig roasting over the fire. She looked at her drenched sister, then at the roasting pig, then at the longbow which was also wet, then back at her sister and added two and two together.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed. "I told you not to go out on your own!"

"It was only for fifteen minutes...and I hunted a wild pig!" Anna said excitedly as she pointed to the pig.

"You caught that?" Elsa asked in shock.

_She caught that...she can hunt?! What?!_

Anna nodded her head in response. Elsa just gaped in shock before she shook her head and returned to the matters at hand.

"I...but...you still went out without my permission." Elsa said angrily, though inside she was actually impressed.

"Oh cmon Elsa. I told you I was supposed to hunt!" Anna said with a pout.

"Yeah! With me!" Elsa said, her anger dissipating.

"But then we wouldn't have been silent, plus, you don't like the rain!" Anna said smugly.

"Yeah! And you're soaked!" Elsa squealed. "You're going to catch a cold with that!"

"Oh I'm fine!" Anna said as she waved Elsa's concern off, and sat next to her.

"Anna. I just get worried about you. I don't want you getting injured or hurt." Elsa said, her anger completely gone now as she looked at her sister.

"Well you're injured as well...and the same applies for you, from me." Anna replied. "But anyway, at least I caught enough food for several days!"

"I suppose...but you'll have to dry your clothes or you'll catch a cold!" Elsa stated. Anna shook her head at first but, realizing the stern gaze she was getting from her sister, decided to just pout instead.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look!" Elsa laughed.

"Fine!" Anna said as she removed her dress and laid it on the surface near the fire. "Happy mother?"

Elsa stuck her tongue out in response as she and Anna moved closer to the fire and warmed up, the rain still pouring heavily outside. As soon as they had decided the pig was cooked enough, they did not hesitate to dig in and abandon all royal etiquette. Then again, no one was there to see them anyway.

"I'm proud of you Anna." Elsa suddenly said to Anna's shock.

"Huh?" Anna asked.

"I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"Well, if it wasn't for you, we may never have made it off the coast. We could be dead by now." Elsa said. "It was your idea to make a knife so we could hunt..."

"But you made it..."

"But it was your idea. And you were the one who suggested to move inland to find food, water and shelter. You also know how to start a fire and hunt...and how to fashion a makeshift longbow...I'm other words...you're the nature expert!" Elsa said.

"Elsa...I...you don't know how much that means to me coming from you." Anna said with a sniffle. "Hmm...you're the kingdom girl, and I'm the nature girl. I can't do what you do...and you can't so what I do."

"I guess so..." Elsa laughed.

"But...we still need each other..." Anna said as she cuddled her sister. Elsa smiled in response as she hugged Anna too, not caring that she accidentally hit her right hand on Anna's arm, sending another surge of pain.

"Well, I guess that settles it then..." Anna giggled. "The nature expert will make all the decisions now..."

"That ain't ever going to happen!" Elsa replied as she pulled away from the hug! A smile on her face.

"Oh Elsa! Cmon! You said I'm the nature expert!"

"Nature expert is different from survival expert! I was the one who suggested the cauterization, otherwise I'd have an infection by now...and who was the one who reset your leg?" Elsa asked.

"You..." Anna said with a roll of her eyes. "Okay...we need each other...and at least we'll have a source of water once your hand heals."

"Really?" Elsa asked with a raised brow.

"What?" Anna giggled as they deemed eating. "It'll save us walking to the streams all the time..."

"I suppose so...but don't you dare start asking for snow cones otherwise I'll turn you into one!"

"Aww..."

Even though they were stranded on an unknown island, with no one knowing whether they were even alive, they knew that as long as they had each other...everything would be all right...

* * *

"Sir...we have completed phase 1." A black sun mercenary said as he entered the room.

"Excellent...and does anyone know about it?" The man asked.

"No sir. Not yet. But when they do, they'll think it was all an accident from the storm." The mercenary said.

"Good. Start phase 2..." The man said. "Soon enough...Arendelle will be mine..."

"Yes sir." The mercenary said.

"And don't you fail me now..."

"Yes...Lord Tyron!"

"What you took from me Agdar...I shall now claim back!"

* * *

**I seem to envision Anna as a nature person...what will all the people and fanfics referring to her as the princess of summer (which actually suits her...since Elsa may as well be called the princess of winter), which explains why she would know about hunting and other nature and survival stuff...I mean, you can't really teach fire starting or camping to someone who has been locked up for thirteen years. Then again, if elsa wasn't injured, she could just make an ice castle and an army of ice servants to do her bidding...but where would be the fun in that?**

**Also, I kinda like the idea of a _Hunter Anna..._don't know whether you share the same thoughts. It would be awesome to see a drawing of Anna as if she was a hunter...I would draw that myself...but I'm horrible at art! Literally! If anyone thinks they can do it...by all means...i would love to see it. **

**And I have checked...there are wild boars/hogs around the British and European regions...though this island probably doesn't exist.**

**-Charlieboy: Nope...there won't be any Mary Sue's in it...the only OC is Lord Tyron...but he's a minor OC and is nowhere near this island...**

**-TacticX**


	4. The Third Day

_The next morning..._

"Anna?...ANN..."

"I'm right here...stop panicking!" Anna said from the entrance of the cave.

"What are you doing there?" Elsa asked as she stood up and walked over to her sister.

"Just looking where we are going to go now." Anna said as she tried to look over the tops of the trees.

"So where not staying here?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"Well...no. If anyone comes looking for us, they aren't going to see us from here...are they?"

"Yeah...but they won't start searching for at least another three days." Elsa said.

"Well...that doesn't mean we can't...you know...scout the island." Anna said. "You never know what well find here. I mean, what happens if one of the sailors from our ship has also survived and washed up ashore."

"I suppose...but we don't want to lose this cave either " Elsa said.

"I know. We'll just mark our route so we know where we are going." Anna replied as she grabbed her supports and walked over to grab her stuff and any left over boar. "Um...since I'm the one with the crossbow and gun bag...you don't mind carrying some of the food...do you?"

"Fine..." Elsa sighed as she walked over and allowed Anna to along the bag over her shoulder. The two girls made their way out of the cave and back into the forest, which was still wet from the thunderstorm yesterday. "You're not going to get us lost right?"

"Of course not...I'm an expert navigator." Anna said has Elsa held back her retorts. She followed her sister as she followed a nearby stream downward toward the denser part of the island. She watched as her sister made marks on the ground or trees with her crutches. Elsa lost count of how long they had spent walking, but she did know that Anna barely knew where they were, especially when she started looking around at parts of the forest that they definitely had not been before.

"So, expert navigator...where are we?" Elsa asked as she watched her sister look around.

"Well..." Anna said thoughtfully. "We're somewhere in the forest."

"You have no idea where we are...do you?" Elsa asked.

"Don't worry. There are plenty more places that we can take shelter in...like that large tree for example." Anna said as she pointed to a nearby tree with large leaves. Elsa watched as Anna rushed over got the tree and inspected it, before rushing over to another smaller tree and gasping. "I found some fruits..."

"Uh..." Elsa muttered as she walked over to the tree that Anna was so interested in. The tree was quite bushy and small and had many red fruits scattered all over it. "Anna...I don't think that's safe."

"And how would you know?" Anna asked. "I though you never explored the wilderness."

"I didn't...but I did spend most of my time reading books, especially wilderness books that explains stuff like that." Elsa stated. "And I think those berries are poisonous."

"Really?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Yes really." Elsa said with a scowl, noticing that her sister wasn't believing her. "I'm not entirely clueless when it comes tot he wilderness...and if I had my powers I would be more than able just craft us an ice shelter and some water..."

"I suppose...but are you sure that you haven't got this confused with anything else?" Anna asked as she put the berries down.

"I'm sure..." Elsa said. Anna gave a sigh of defeat as she realized that her sister knew something about the wilderness as well. "And I doubt this tree is going to provide much protection from another thunderstorm like the one from yesterday. We find another cave...unless you know the direction to the one we were staying at?"

"Um..." Anna rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. No she did not know where that cave was. "I'm sure we'll find another one...now let's continue in that direction!"

"But that's going deeper inland."

"Yeah. If we can get to side of the island...there could be stuff from the shipwreck washed up ashore...plus...I've always wanted to go exploring the forest like this...haven't you?" Anna asked.

"No. We've got no clean clothes, very little clean water, we have to hunt for our own food, and we have no shelter at the moment." Elsa stated. Anna just rolled he eyes at her sister's moaning in response.

"Grouch..."

"Excuse me Anna?"

* * *

_5 hours later..._

"We are completely and utterly lost!" Elsa cried out.

"I think we were already lost when we got shipwrecked on this island." Anna answered back with a laugh.

"I'm glad to see you're taking this funnily." Elsa growled.

"Oh cheer up Elsa." Anna said with a roll of her eyes before smiling at something behind a tree. "Anyway...I found us a place to stay."

Elsa watched as Anna disappeared behind a tree and rushed forward into a small cave nearby. She couldn't help but sigh in relief. She guessed that Anna actually did know what she was doing. But, all those thoughts vanished when she saw her sister rooted to the spot, staring fearfully at something within the cave.

"Anna. What's wroooo..." Elsa trailed off as she saw exactly what Anna saw. Inside the cave was a large sleeping black bear.

"Do not make any noise..." Anna whispered to her sister, before her eyes widened when she looked at the ground. "Elsa!"

Elsa looked down to the ground, her eyes widening in shock when she noticed that frost coated the ground, and to make matters worse, the frost was spreading towards the bear. Anna shot her a 'stop it!' look before she slowly indicated to back away slowly.

The sister's slowly crept away from the sleeping bear, careful not to step leaves or sticks or anything that could so much as remotely wake the bear. Anna signalled to come over to her side as she made her way towards the deeper forest so as to of the bears line of...

_Growl..._

Both Elsa and Anna stopped in their tracks as they turned around and was greeted by the 300 pound behemoth. They looked at each other then at the bear before deciding that the best option would be to...

"RUN!" Anna screamed as she took off as fast as she could, pulling her sister along with her, which wasn't very fast since she was using a crutch. The girls ran as fast as they could as the bear chased them to the forest.

They tried desperately to loss the bear on their tails, but no matter where they went, it still seed to chase them.

"Anna! I'm gonna sho...AAH!" Elsa screamed as she tripped over and fell onto the ground.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed upon seeing her sister on the ground. Elsa screamed as the bear ran up to her. With painful flicks of her hand, she shot numerous icicles at it. One hit it right in the leg, and another in the side, causing it to roar in pain, but the rest just missed as Elsa clutched her hand. She watched as the bear ran up to he and prepared to pounce. Just as she was about to lose hope, an arrow collided with its body sending it roaring in pain. Elsa turned around and saw her sister holding the longbow as she loaded another arrow into it.

"Stay away from my sister!" Anna screamed as she shot an arrow straight Intl the bears face. The bear roared as it snapped the arrow with its hand, sending it into even more pain. Anna fired another arrow at its hind leg then another at its foreleg. By this time, the bear had sensed that it was little match, for a longbow wielding Anna, as it ran away whimpering.

"Elsa!" Anna squealed as she ran over and helped her sister up. "Are you alright?"

"I...I...I think so." Elsa said as she stood up, but quickly winced as Anna brought her into a hug.

"I almost lost you..." Anna whispered into Elsa's ear as she tightened the embrace. Elsa stroked Anna's hair in response as she ignored the pain from her hand.

"Shh. Its alright...I'm right here..." Elsa said as she pulled away. "Thank you...for saving me...for the second time in one month."

"Hey...that's want sister's do...look out for each other..." Anna said as she looked in the direction the bear went. "I don't suppose we'll be able to go back that way then..."

"I'm not..."

"Well...the good news is I found a place to stay as well..." Anna said.

"Where?"

Anna pointed towards a small outcrop of rock a couple of hundred feet away that could act as a temporary shelter overnight. As the girls walked there, Elsa looked back to where the bear had come from and couldn't help but notice something odd. There were bushes nearby that seemed to have been disturbed...but not by her or the bear. And Anna was nowhere near them. So why did it look like the bushes had been parted slightly...not to mention that ever since she left the cave, she had had the feeling that she was being watched...

"Are you just going to stand there?" Anna called out from in front. Elsa pushed those thoughts aside as she ran towards her sister and helped her start another fire...oblivious to the rustling in the bushes near to where she had just been standing.

* * *

"Surely they should have arrived by now..." A Arrimusian guard said.

"Actually, we of a storm within the vicinity of where there ship was about 36 hours ago..." Another guard said.

"You don't think..."

"Oh god...we better alert the king...Arendelle is going to need to know this." The guard said. "Until then, keep an eye on the port in case they arrive. If they don't arrive within 24 hours...I'm officially declaring a lost ship!"

* * *

**Yeah...the quality of this chapter is sub par...not to mention the length is quite short as well. The problem is...I had to deal with a major problem, one that I cannot avoid and it brings annoyance for hours on end...**

**...its called College Enrollment...FUUUU!**

**Anyway, that, along with a minor eye problems, is the reason for me not being able to write a long chapter here. But I promise that the next chapter will be much longer...**

**Also, I'm afraid that I will not have any updates for The Dark Falling until the weekend. Sorry...Again...enrollment.**

**-TacticX**


	5. Lost Ship Declared

_Morning...Day 4..._

"Anna...maybe I should be the navigator." Elsa suddenly spoke up.

"I'm sorry, what?" Anna asked as if she didn't hear.

"Well, you did get us lost yesterday." Elsa stated.

"We were already lost when we shipwrecked on this island." Anna said with a chuckle. "Plus, who's the survivalist expert?"

"Did you manage to navigate to the north mountain on your own in four hours?" Elsa sneered.

"I...I...could have...My horse ran off!" Anna cried.

"Sure it did." Elsa said as she rolled her eyes. "Look, you can be the hunter and the fire started, and I'll be the navigator and the plant expert, since I have experience with plants...well, read about them anyway."

"Fine." Anna groaned. "But if you get us lost, you can sleep outside of the shelter!"

The girls packed their stuff up as they started making their way to the other side of the island where, hopefully, there could be washed up items or even survivors. They continued down the side of the hill towards the flatter grounds below, which was also where the densest forest was located. For the first hour, their journey went quite smoothly...well as smoothly as it could go for them anyway. Apart from a few stumbles on Anna's part, and a few wrong turns from Elsa, there weren't any major problems...until they reached the river.

"Oh...that's going to be a problem." Anna commented as she watched the water flow downstream rapidly. "Do you think you could make an ice bridge?"

"Well..." Elsa mumbled as she tried moving her hands around. The sprain on her right wrist had now nearly vanished, yet the massive cut in her left prohibited her from using that one still. "I might be able to."

Elsa lifted up her right hand as she thought of a design...

"I can see what you're doing Elsa..." Anna said with a cocked brow. "A simple bridge will do. We don't need a snowflake plated one with cobbled ice roads and snow lamp posts..."

"Do you want make a bridge or not?" Elsa asked in annoyance.

"Yes...but only if you don't strain yourself in the process."

Elsa took a deep breath as she lifted her right hand and did a couple of gestures. Ice started to sprout from their side and slowly grow longer, rising over the top of the raging river, as it elongated and approached the other side. Anna just watched ecstatically since she always loved watching her sister use her powers. She watched as a small column of ice sprouted from the middle and embedded itself in the river as a form of support while the bridge continued to grow longer.

"Your powers never cease to...uh..." Anna stopped short when she saw some rustling in the bushes from the other side. "Uh Elsa."

"Hold on..." Elsa said as she rested her hand for a second before continuing.

"Elsa...I think you should stop the ice bridge..." Anna watched as the rustling got louder. She could have sworn she heard a growl. "Elsa stop the bridge!"

"I'm nearly finished!" Elsa said as she watched the bridge male contact with the other edge. "There. Now we don't need to detour..."

"Oh no..." Anna mouthed as her eyes widened at the pack of wolves that had just emerges from the bushes.

"What's wrong...oh..."

"Destroy the bridge..." Anna whispered as she watched one of the wolves sniff the bridge and then look at them. "Elsa...destroy the bridge!"

"But I just made it..." Elsa mouthed as she, too, watched the wolf. They watched as the wolves looked at the bridge then at them and then...started to growl.

"ELSA! DESTROY THE BRIDGE!" Anna yelled as a wolf suddenly started to run across the bridge. Elsa gasped as she used her magic to break the support in the middle, cashing the bridge to start to crack and fall apart.

"FASTER!" Anna screamed as she watched several more wolves run across the bridge. Sh quickly pulled out her longbow and armed it with an arrow and took aim. She fired the first arrow at the wolf in front and missed by a mile.

"What was that?" Elsa screamed as sue shot an icicle at the wolf, knocking it into the water. "It thought you were good at hunting!"

"Im not too good at hunting wolves. They're a little too fast and agile!" Anna said as she shot another arrow and missed again.

"So much for the hunter!" Elsa cried out as she smashed the bridge apart, knocking several of the wolves into the water.

"Hey! I never hunted wolves!" Anna retorted as she watched the wolves on the other side which were staring at them. "Don't worry...they can't hurt us while they're there."

As soon as Anna said that, the wolves looked upstream and ran in the same direction.

"See, they're fleeing."

"I don't think they're fleeing..." Elsa muttered, as her gaze followed the path of the river, gasping when she finally saw what she was looking for. About two miles upstream, the river was narrow enough for the wolves to jump across to their side, Lea king that the wolves weren't running...they were going around. "We need to get out to here now!"

Anna gasped as well when she caught sight of what her sister had seen. She quickly put the bow away as she and her sister started to flee as fast as they could downstream. They barely made it a few hundred feet down when they could see the distant wolves jumping across the narrow river and running back downstream to them.

"C'mon!" Elsa screamed as they ran faster downstream, which wasn't very fast since Anna was using a crutch.

"You have to make a boat!" Anna yelled out as she caught up with her sister.

"A boat?" Elsa asked.

"Yes a boat! Or anything out of ice that can support the both of us!"

Elsa immediately got to work as she crafted a small raft out of ice, before crafting a rudder, a steering mechanism, some handle bars, a small block of ice for sitting on...

"I said a boat!" Anna screamed as she saw the wolves getting closer. "Not a flagship!"

As soon as the ice raft was completed, they jumped on it and immediately tried to paddle it away...

"Where's the paddles?" Anna asked as she looked around the raft, then at the wolves which were less than a hundred feet away from them. Elsa quickly created two paddles out of ice, before shooting an icicle at a wolf that tried to jump on to the raft. The girls used the paddle to steer the boat into the stronger current and as then wolves as possible.

"That's not good..." Anna said as she could the wolves following them on the riverside. She then looked at Elsa who was a lying on the raft, clutching her supposedly healed hand. "Elsa! Whats wrong?"

"I think I've overused it." Elsa said with a wince as she moved her right hand around. "But I can still use it sometimes..."

"Oh Elsa. I'm not...AAH!" Anna was nearly thrown overboard as the raft longer to one side. When she looked to see why had caused it, she was surprised to see that one of the wolves had attempted to jump across the river and into their raft. "Oh, I hate wolves!"

Anna grabbed one of the oars and held it ready as another wolf tried to lunge at the raft. With one strong swing, she brought the oar colliding with the wolf's face, sending it into the cold river water.

"Haha!"

Anna used the oar to push the raft further away from the edge of the river, yet the wolves still continued to follow them, even though they were already miles away from where they originally came from.

"How do we shove them off!" Anna asked in frustration as she looked at Elsa. Then, it hit her!

"What is it?" Elsa asked as she watched Anna rip open the gun bag and pull out the food that was wrapped in leaves. "What are you doing with that?"

"Im going to throw it at them!"

"WHAT?"

"If we don't distract them, they'll still be on us once we reach the end of this river!" Anna stated as she opened the leaves revealing the chunks of boar that they had cooked yesterday. Anna looked one more time at Elsa, who eventually nodded in response, before she grabbed all the meat and threw it as hard as she could at the wolves. The minute it touched the ground, the pack of wolves lunged at it and completely forgot about the sisters who were now sighing in relief.

"I told you it would work!" Anna said.

"Yeah, but you also just threw away all of our food for the next few days." Elsa added grumpily.

"Would you rather have been food for them?"

"I suppose not...but you didn't need to throw all of it."

"I guess I didn't think that part out clearly...and I think we chose the wrong river..."

"What are you..." Elsa's eyes widened as she looked to the front and saw exactly what Anna was so scared about...RAPIDS. Anna quickly grabbed the oars, since her sister couldn't with her injured hands, and tries desperately to away from the oncoming rapids, but the current was too strong for the oars to have any effect on their direction.

"Hold on!" Anna screamed. Elsa look one look at the rapids before deciding to try something at the last moment. She lifted her arms up, wincing in the process, as she created a small wall of ice right in front of them. Anna was thrown forward as the raft collided with the small wall, being stopped in its path.

"It worked!" Anna squealed as she hugged her sister.

"I knee it wo..."

_Crack!_

"Uh oh..." As suddenly as the ice wall sprouted, it shattered apart. The sheer force of the raging river, as well as the wild if it if the boat, was too much for the wall to bare as it shattered into pieces, allowing the boat to flow into the rapids below. The girls screamed and hung on for dear life as the raft tumbled into the rapids.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she grabbed her sister's arm, since Elsa couldn't hold on strongly in her condition. They continued to scream as the raft plunged into the cold waters, which was more annoying for Anna then Elsa, and then emerged a second later. Just when they thought that this would be the end of the rapids, they caught sight of a twenty five foot drop a few feet ahead of them.

"Hold on!" Anna screamed as the raft went over the edge and plummeted into the waters below. The minute the raft hit the water, Anna's grip on her sister was lost, along with the raft itself which broke apart the minute it touched the water. Anna propelled herself to the surface of the water as fast as she could before she ran out of air. The minute she broke through the surface, she screamed, "ELSA!"

Anna started to panic when she saw no sign of her sister anywhere, not on the surface, nor the riverside. Anna screamed again as she searched desperately for her sister. Suddenly, a small glimmer of ice caught her attention which was a few feet away. Noticing it wasn't from the raft, she swam over to it and immediately dove back in to the water once she reached it. She swam underwater, her eyes widening when she caught sight of her sister sinking to the depths. Without a second thought, Anna propelled herself towards her sister and grabbed her, before swimming back to the surface while holding her sister's unconscious form. As soon as she broke through, she swam over tot her others edge and pulled Elsa on to the banks...before panicking when she realized that Elsa wasn't breathing.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she shook her sister in an attempt to wake her. "No please...please don't go..."

Anna immediately remembered something that the doctor had once taught her on her numerous trips to the infirmary when she was younger. Anna took a deep breath as she pushed her lips to Elsa's and blew air in before she started performing chest compressions in an attempt resuscitate her sister.

"C'mon!" Anna cried as she took a deep breath and repeated again. "Please don't leave..."

_Cough! _

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as her sister started coughing out some water. Anna helped her sit up as she gasped weakly. "A-Are you alright?"

"I...think so..." Elsa coughed out as Anna pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I though I lost you!" Anna sniffled as she tightened her embrace.

"You...you saved me...again..." Elsa said as she calmed down and finally hugged her sister back. "That's the third time this month! Can...you at least give me a chance to return it..."

Anna couldn't help but laugh at this. Her sister nearly died, and here they were, laughing as if it never happened.

"I hope you never have to..." Anna said as she pulled away and helped her sister stand up, only yell in pain from her leg. She had lost the crutch in the water and hadn't stood since because she had crawled onto the side. Elsa stood up and with a flick of her right hand, covered Anna's broken leg in a thick coating off ice that not only took the weight off the breakage, but also allowed her to walk properly without the need for crutches.. "Oh Elsa. You didn't need..."

"You saved my life again." Elsa said as Anna stood up. They looked around the forest to try and see where they were, but the tree line was too thick for them to see very far. "Now what?"

"Well, we definitely don't go in the water again." Anna said as she started moving downstream towards, what she hoped was, the ocean. Elsa clung on to Anna tightly as they made their way down the river and into the densest part of the forest, careful to avoid any cliffs and rapids in case they fall into it, since the little incident at the rapids seemed to have given them both a fear of the river.

"I think we should settle down here for a while..." Elsa finally spoke up after about 30 minutes. Anna didn't even argue as she sat down on a nearby rock and sighed.

"If ever we get back, I am never approaching another ship again. Never ever!" Anna said as Elsa sat next to her. "Or if I am, the damn thing better be near indestructible!"

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes as they contemplated what to do next, apart from find the coastline.

"Maybe if I climb that tree..."

"That'll never happen if I'm around." Elsa said sternly as she looked at her sister. A couple more minutes later, Anna had had enough.

"That's it! I'm hungry! I'm going hunting!" Anna said as she stood up and grabbed her longbow and walked to find some prey, Elsa following her closely.

"Anna! Wait up!" Elsa said as she saw Anna break into a run, though she slowed down a few seconds later. "What was that for?"

"I just haven't been able to do that for days..." Anna said with a smile as she took in how good it felt to be walking on both legs again. "Anyway, since you're with me this time...I can teach you a few things about hunting..."

"Uh...I don't feel good learning how to kill...I don't like hurting anything..." Elsa said.

"Well...just imagine that the target in hand is...Hans. Yeah, imagine it's Hans." Anna said with a giggle. Elsa couldn't help but laugh as well.

"That helped."

The sisters made there way through the forest searching for something that could be remotely edible. As much as Anna wanted to show off her hunting skills to her sister, if they could find some fruits or vegetables first, they would take it. Fortunately, luck favored Anna today as within fifteen minutes of starting their search, they caught sight of a rabbit.

"Ooh...rabbit..." Anna whispered as she watched the rabbit munch on some leaves. Elsa looked at her sister thinking that she wasn't serious but, upon seeing the _hunter _look in Anna's eyes, knew she was.

"Anna. You're not seriously thinking about killing a poor defenseless rabbit...are you?" Elsa asked, which surprised Anna quite a bit. Since when had Elsa been an animal person...or maybe it had something to do with her not wanting to hurt anything...except wolves...

"Well...I did say we were going hunting...so...yeah. That's the hunt." Anna said as she lowered her longbow slightly. "Why?"

"But its only a bunny." Elsa said.

"Wow. You sound like me when I was eight." Anna laughed. Elsa cringed as if that was a bad thing. "Hey!"

"Are you sure we can't hunt anything else?" Elsa asked as she looked at the cute fluffy bunny that hopped towards her and Anna.

"Aww..." The girls cried together as the bunny sniffed them.

"Its so cute..." Anna finally admired as she lowered her longbow completely. "We can't possibly eat something as cute as you...but we can eat that!"

"Eat what?" Elsa asked. She looked over to what Anna was pointing to and saw a young stag grazing in the bushes. "Er..."

"Oh come on Elsa. You eat deer. I saw you eat some last week." Anna said. "Remember? The hunters caught it."

"I'm okay with eating it...it's just that I'm don't do too well watching something bleed to death and die."

"Well you don't have to look." Anna responded as she drew an arrow out and loaded it into the longbow. "So...should I...it's your choice..."

Elsa looked at the stag for a second then at her sister. For the most part, she didn't want to watch her sister murder something before her very eyes, how her sister managed to do it was beyond her comprehension, but she was hungry, and there weren't many fruit bearing trees that she saw, that were edible...or maybe she was just too curious as to seeing that sister hunt in front of her.

"Okay..." Elsa said with a smile.

"And you're gonna watch?" Anna asked in surprise.

"Yeah...as much as I don't want to see it, my curiosity has gotten the better of me..." Elsa said as she watched her sister draw her longbow.

Anna slowly pulled back the arrow and took aim. She did the as last time, but since there was no wind, it made this substantially easier. Yet, for some reason, something seemed off...she had done everything that she did last time, yet this time it felt different. That's it, last time she was leaning against her crutch which absorbed any excess movement in her arms and body. Now her leg was fixed, kinda, there was no need for a crutch and therefore, nothing to absorb her movement. But surely that wouldn't make much difference. She had done it when she was younger by kneeling which absorbed some movement, but the crutch prohibited her from doing it. Unfortunately, Elsa's cast on her leg prohibited her from doing that.

"Oh well...how hard can it be..." Anna muttered as she took final aim at the grazing deer...and fired.

The two girls watched as the arrow whizzed through the air, as the stag raised its head in alarm...and how the arrow completely and utterly...missed.

"Wow...so you _aren't _supposed to hit it?" Elsa asked sarcastically as Anna shot her a glare. Anna quickly reloaded the longbow and took aim as the stag began to flee. She fired the shot and without even checking to see if it hit, reloaded the longbow with a their arrow and fired again. She was about to load a fourth arrow but decided to stop when her sister tapped he'd on the shoulder and pointed at the direction she fired, her mouth open in a gape. Anna looked up And was surprise to see the stag lying on the ground, an arrow in its head. The second shot missed, but the turned shot killed it.

"Wow..." Was all Elsa could manage as she and Anna walked over tot he dead stag, though her hatred of seeing blood and hurting stuff quickly returned as she felt sick and turned away.

"Elsa! Are you alright?" Anna asked.

"I don't like seeing so much blood." Elsa said as she made sure not to stare while Anna cut whatever was needed for food for the next few days. "Then after this, I suppose we should continue on our way to the other side...wherever that is."

* * *

"I am officially declaring a lost vessel by the name of The Crocus!" The Arrimusian captain announced to the prime minister.

"And you're sure about this?" The prime minister asked.

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Send word to Arendelle immediately." The prime minister stated. "Ams according to your report, the queen and princess of Arendelle was on that ship?"

"Affirmative sir!" The captain said.

"We'll launch search vessels as soon as possible. If these maps are correct, then that means that the ship disappeared around this region near the British isles...is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"What a case of bad luck for their family!" A councilman announced.

"How so?"

"It just so happened that three years earlier, both their parents were lost at sea in the same region...in the exact same region...and by a storm! Luck was definitely not on their family's side."

"Yeah, well this time we'll perform a proper search operation. Not the flimsy one that the Arendellian council performed when Agdar and Idun were lost. Ready the boats! By time we're ready, Arendelle should have heard the news...god help them. That's the second batch of royals they've lost in three years..."

* * *

_Nighttime..._

"I've found the perfect place!" Elsa announced as Anna held the torchlight towards where Elsa was pointing. It appeared to be a small ledge that overhung from a cliff. Apart from protection from above, it was pretty much exposed.

"Uh Elsa..."

"Don't..." Was all Elsa said as she lifted up her right hand and started gesturing. Within seconds, 8 foot high ice walls had appeared all around the ledge, sealing it off from all entry except from the front, which Anna assumed would be sealed up later on, and she was right because as soon as they entered it, Elsa sealed it up with ice.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine. My wrist is better now..." Elsa said as she sat down and leaned against the ice wall, Anna sitting next to her and laying her head on her shoulder.

"How long do you think it will be till we reach the coast?"

"Maybe a day...or two at most." Elsa said as she watched her sister use the torch to light some branches on fire.

"I just hope we weren't the only people who survived the shipwreck." Anna said.

"Well...if there are survivors...I doubt they'll be Amy better off than us.." Elsa said.

"But more is better..."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"More is better indeed...sometimes..."

_Outside the ice wall..._

A bush slowly closed as a man slowly ran from Elsa and Anna's shelter back ingot he forest.

"We have company..."

* * *

**Told ya the chapter would be longer...**

**Anyway, still no available update for my other story, the dark falling since battle scenes are my weak point. **

**Also, if anyone has any interesting suggestions for events in this story (little events only. Nothing game changing...if you know what I mean), I'd love to hear them through PM. **

**And yes...Elsa is healing now so her powers can now be used...but I won't overuse them, so don't expect a, Elsa makes a massive castle with ice servants and they live happily till rescued, scene. **

**-TacticX**


	6. Broken Apart

"Anna! Wake up!" Elsa whispered frantically into her sleeping sister's ear.

"Hmm..." Anna mumbled as she turned to face her sister. "What's wrong?"

"We should go now..." Elsa said.

"Why?" Anna asked as she opened her eyes. The sun was barely in the sky as it fast a orange glow on the island which refracted through the ice walls and bathed them it various shades of orange.

"I...I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching us." Elsa whispered as she sat next to her sister. Anna sat up as well upon hearing how concerned her sister was.

"What do you mean, watching us?" Anna asked as she tamed her hair which was sticking up all over the place. "There's no one else on this island...unless it was a survivor!"

"I don't think it was a survivor." Elsa said.

"Elsa. Me and you are the only ones round here..."

"But what if we're not!" Elsa suddenly yelled. Anna moved back bat at her sister's sudden outburst and Elsa couldn't help but feel pained by this. "I...I'm sorry Anna. I didn't mean to shout..."

"That's alright." Anna said as she moved closer and hugged her sister. "You're probably paranoid. The wind can play tricks with your mind, especially when we're stuck on a deserted island in the middle of god knows where!"

"Maybe..." Elsa mumbled. "But I'm not paranoid."

"Probably not...but we should get going anyway. We might be able to reach the coast by nightfall."

The girls immediately got to packing anything that they needed before Elsa dissipated the ice walls and they started to continue their journey to the other side of the island. Their journey was mostly uneventful for the first 30 minutes, apart from Elsa nearly losing sight of Anna again, until they reached something that they were definitely not expecting to see here.

"Yeah...don't even bother with the ice bridge...because I am not crossing over the top of that!" Anna commented as she looked at the massive crevice in front of them. "So...should we go around it?"

"That could take forever!" Elsa stated.

"Well, sorry, but I'm not walking across an ice bridge built on top of a 100 ft crevice." Anna said. "I don't know about you but, I'm walking around it."

Elsa thought it was for the best as well as she followed her sister around the crevice, which was at least a mile long. By the time they reached the end of it, it was already getting to midday, or at least that's what Anna said. Fortunately for them, the coast was closer than anticipated and Elsa predicted that they could be there by the afternoon, assuming they didn't stop which was impossible since Anna was there.

"Let's stop for lunch. I'm hungry!" Anna said as she sat on a tree stump nearby and pulled out some of the leftover food that they cooked last night.

"Well we shouldn't stay too long. The sooner we reach the coast, the better the chance of rescue." Elsa said as she sat next to her sister. "We've spent long enough in the forest anyway."

"What's the chance they're even looking for us?" Anna asked as she ate.

"Arendelle probably won't get word till tomorrow, but hopefully Arrimus has already, and they're quite superior in their navy." Elsa said. "So they're probably the one..."

Noticing that Elsa had stopped talking, Anna looked up at her sister who was looking around warily and squinting in the distance.

"What is..."

"Shh..." Elsa uttered as she continued to look around and gestured for her sister to listen. Anna quietened as sue tried to hear whatever it was that Elsa heard...and sure enough, she heard it. Rustling could be head to their left, but it wasn't caused by the wind because there was none. Anna silently grabbed her longbow and loaded it with an arrow as she and Elsa stood up and stayed back to back.

"Over there..." Elsa whispered as she pointed towards a small cluster of bushes in her direction. Anna aimed her longbow at the bushes as she pushed Elsa behind her, but Elsa simply stepped to the left and stood beside Anna. She wasn't going to hide this time.

The two girls slowly began to approach the bush as they prepared in case anything should jump out and attack them.

"Who's in there?" Anna shouted as she kicked at the bushes, her sister pulling her back quickly. The rustling got louder as a figure emerged from the bushes causing Anna to gasp. "I knew you were paranoid!"

"I...I thought it was something else!" Elsa retorted. In front of the girls was a small baby deer that was grazing on the bush where the rustling had come from. Elsa watched as Anna knelt down and petted its head.

"Aww..." Anna muttered as the deer sniffed her hand and looked at her. "So...you're the creature that has been stalking us and scaring my sister."

"Anna..." Elsa said as her sister stood up. "I was just concerned. I don't want anything to hurt us or you..."

"I know..." Anna said as she walked back to the stump along with her sister. "But you are a bit paranoid. There is no one this island except us...which may jot necessarily be a good thing, but either way, even if there was a survivor, they wouldn't creep up on is through the bushes...would they?"

"You are too trusting. Remember that explosion on the ship? I doubt that was an accident." Elsa said as they began to pack up again and continue on their journey to the coast. "I'm starting to think that this may have been planned!"

"Planned?" Anna asked as they continued to walk through the forest. "Planned by who?"

"Have...have you ever heard of Black sun?" Elsa asked, to which Anna shook her head.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"Well, black sun is one of those groups, who's main goal is usually to overthrow the current ruler of a place. Black sun is that group in Arendelle. That have existed ever since our grandparents and part of their goal was to turn Arendelle into a democratic nation..." Elsa said as she turned to make sure her sister was listening, and to her shock, she was. "...anyway, they have never tried anything serious because they could never sway the people into supporting them. Our father was the first one to try and get rid of them, and he did that by overthrowing the prime minister back them who just happened to be the leader of the black sun!"

"Who was that?"

"Back then, it was prime minister Tryon!" Elsa answered. "He was planning to assassinate papa, but luckily a snitch informed him before it could be carried out."

"I don't remember any of this!" Anna mentioned.

"Of course you don't. You weren't born yet and I was only two. It was Kai and the prime minister who told me all of this...as well as saying that the black sun could strike again." Elsa said. "So anyhow, papa was supposed to be secure him for treason but he escaped before he could perform the execution. They searched for months on end but no one ever found him. Every known location of black sun mercenary hideouts was cleared out of everything, as if they left in a rush. All we now know is that they're still out there...somewhere..."

"So...you think that the explosion on the ship...and all of this...was because of them?" Anna asked to which Elsa nodded in response. "We are stuck on this stupid island because of them? When we get back to Arendelle...ooh...I think I'm going to go hunting...yet not for animals!"

"Anna! But anyway! If it was them...then this trip would have been the perfect way to end the Arendellian royal family...because we there is no one in line for the throne! You're the only one...but you're here with me so..."

"Oh great! Well, if that's the case...I guess we won't be expecting any rescue shops from Arendelle any time soon." Anna scowled. "Well, if you knew about this, why did you when choose to go on the ship?"

"I didn't think anything of it back then. I only just thought about it now." Elsa answered.

"But why would they even want to overthrow us? We never did anything to them." Anna said.

"Democracy Anna. It gives the people the right to vote instead of leaving all decisions to a single person or two." Elsa said with a sigh. "Plus, they would have more support from the people now, especially after the everlasting winter three weeks ago."

"Everlasting? It lasted for three days!" Anna said.

"Still, the winter pretty much freaked everyone out." Elsa said. "And they're going to use that to away the people away from us..."

"Well don't worry Elsa. No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side." Anna said as she looped her arm through Elsa's.

"Thank you Anna. You're the only one that has ever stood by me without hesitation." Elsa said.

"That's what sister's are for..." Anna said with a smile. "Now cmon, let's get to the coast before nightfall."

_6 hours later..._

"Finally! The coast!" Anna squealed as she could see the waves wash up on the shore line. "I guess you are a good navigator!"

"Told you." Elsa said with a smile as she looked down the coastline for survivors. She watched as the sun set in the distance, casting the island in a purple glow. She looked further down the beach in the hopes that something washed up on the shoreline, but to her dismay there was nothing. "Anna...there's...Anna?"

She watched as Anna slowly walked the other way, as if she had sortied something.

"Anna! What is it?" Elsa called out.

"There's people!" Anna screamed.

"What?" Elsa asked in shock. So there were survivors? But where was the wreckage then. She ran along with her sister...but to her shock, they weren't survivors...but sailors...

"There's a ship!" Anna screamed as she pointed towards the small ship in the distance. The minute Anna mentioned this, Elsa slowed down and looked at the ship carefully. It couldn't be rescue...it was too soon. But it couldn't be a normal ship either since there was no reason for them to stop in the middle of an uunknown island. Elsa looked at the ship carefully. It didn't appear to have any marking showing who it belonged too...it wasn't a military or commercial vessel either. Its sails were poorly maintained...along with the whole ship in total. Something didn't seem right.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Anna screamed.

Dark sails...poorly maintained boat...no military or discernible markings...no proper uniform...and what were they doing with that guy...

"OVER HERE!"

Black flag...Wait! Black flag? Elsa's eyes widened when she realized who they were.

"ANNA! NO!" Elsa screamed but it was too late as she watched one of the men shoot another straight in the head!

"HELLLLLPPPP!"

"Anna! They're pirates!" Elsa screamed in horror as the smile on Anna's face vanished instantly and was replaced with one of sheer and utter horror! The girls watched as the men on the beach looked in their direction and gasped. "Oh no..."

Several of the men looked at each other then at them again as Elsa and Anna began to back away. One of the men shouted something causing the others to start calling out to the others.

"No no no no NO!" Elsa screamed as they realized that the pirates had seem them. "RUN!"

Elsa and Anna quickly fled as fast as they could as they watched numerous pirates grab nearby weapons and chase after them. As if this shipwreck couldn't get any worse, they were now being chased by pirates!

"I thought pirates were the ones who wore eye patches and had parrots and skull and crossbones flags!" Anna screamed as they ran into the forest, Anna holding her longbow while Elsa created a wall of icicles that would only delay them...but not stop them.

"This isn't the fairy tales. They're not going to bring you on these random adventures and all that. These are the pirates that will kill you and bury you in the ground!" Elsa shouted as the two of them ran further into the forest.

"Elsa! Where are we going?"

"To get as far away as possible!" Elsa screamed as she crafted a stream of icicles to block the path of the pirates.

"Quickly! We could lose them in the...AAH!"

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she watched her sister trip and fall off the edge of a drop. She watched her sister scream as she fell into the river below. Elsa quickly created a float of ice for her sister to grab on to. "Anna! Hold on! I'm..."

_BANG!_

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she saw her sister narrowly miss a shot. "RUN! GO! ILL CATCH UP!" She screamed as she grabbed the float and climbed on to the riverside.

She watched as her sister tried to create an ice staircase down to her, but was narrowly missed by another rifle shot in the process.

"FOR GODS SAKE ELSA! RUN! I PROMISE I'LL FIND YOU LATER!" Anna screamed. Elsa looked at her one last time. "PLEASE ELSA...RUN...FOR ME..."

She had too...the first time since the great thaw that she had been separated from Anna...but she had too...for Anna...

"I LOVE YOU..." Elsa screamed as she ran off. Anna loaded an arrow into her longbow and shot it, straight into a guy that was about to shoot Elsa, before running off in a similar direction to her sister, hoping that she would be okay...hoping that she would be able to find her sister soon enough...

"I love you too Elsa..." Anna said as she ran upstream in an attempt lose the assailants and find a crossing...

...to get to Elsa...

...before they did...

* * *

"Who were those two?" A pirate asked.

"I don't know...but they looked hot..." The other one replied with a grin.

"Man...I am gonna fuck them so hard once we find them..."

"You got that...ACK!"

The other pirate looked around and gasped seeing a knife jammed in the neck of his friend. He looked around frantically, yet there was no sign of the killer.

"Hello..." A male voice came from behind.

"NOO...ACK!"

_THUD!_

* * *

"Long time no see...eh?"

"What the heck are you...TYRON?"

_BANG!_

"Queen and princess...check. Prime minister...check. Now, its time..."

* * *

**Not sure if this chapter progressed a little too fast, but I had no other events that I could stock in the center of the chapter...well, not for this one anyway.**

**And yes...I did separate the sister's. And I have a feeling that you hate me for that...separating them after only three weeks of bonding...alone...in the wilderness...without each other...injured...broken...maybe to never see each other again. Man, I am cruel...**

**-FrozenDaily: yeah...I've been conflicted several times as to whether Elsa uses the shorthand versions of words...like 'isn't', instead of is not. Its okay for Anna, but I think that Elsa would be a bit less formal in her dialect when she speaks to her sister personally, than when she speaks to dignitaries which would be when she uses formal dialect. But I agree with you on the 'ain't' part. That was a mistake that I did not see...**

**-TacticX**


	7. Reunited

Elsa ran as fast as she could through the forest. Even though Anna had managed to shoot one of the guys, there were still at least a dozen more on her tail. She instinctively decided not to create any more ice walls since they could use them to track where she was going, and it was bad enough being chased without being framed for witchcraft by pirates. She only hoped that her sister was alright as well. Elsa could hear the voices of the pirates fading as she fled deeper into the forest, with absolutely no idea where she was actually heading.

She ran up a small incline until she reached a small cave entrance. Seeing that there was no where else to go, she crafted a small staff of ice with a glowing tip and, entered the cave. She ran deeper into the cave system in the hopes that the pirates wouldn't follow her, unfortunately, that thought was shattered as she heard footsteps inside the cave.

Elsa retreated further into the dark cave as she tried to evade capture, only stopping when she ran into an underground river.

"Wow..." Elsa muttered as she watched the flowing water, the light from her staff illuminating the surface of the crystal clear liquid, causing it to dance along the walls of the cave. Elsa could here the footsteps getting closer as she his behind a stalagmite and hoped that he would turn around, but he didn't.

She could see a small opening in the cave wall that seemed to lead in the opposite direction to where she entered. She looked around the stalagmite and saw two men with pistols searching around then cave.

"Where are you pretty one?" One of them growled.

"Silence! Did you see that ice she made?" The one next to him said. "She's a witch! Tue devils spawn. We kill this one instantly."

"Oh well..." The other one laughed. Elsa looked back to the small escape route she saw. It was her only hope. With a flick of her right hand, she created a wall of icicles in front of the two pirates, sending back in shock, as she ran towards the small tunnel. A shot narrowly missed her as she jumped into the tunnels and ran down it, not caring where it went, as long as it got her away from them and towards her sister.

* * *

Anna jumped over a log, longbow in hand, as she attempted to evade capture from the several pirates who were following her. She could here them getting nearer as she jumped behind a rock and loaded an arrow into the longbow and aimed at a nearby pirate. The pirate screamed in pain as the arrow collided right with his chest, causing him to collapse to the ground as Anna fled in a different direction.

"Get him back to the ship!" Anna could here one of the pirates scream as they continued to chase her through the forest. Anna took a turn through by a tree and ran down a steep incline, nearly breaking her ice cast when she landed on her broken leg. Anna winced a bit from the slight pain, but didn't let it hinder her as she continued to run. To her dismay, the pirates were still on her even after running for ten minutes.

"Time to put my climbing skills to the test." Anna mumbled as she approached a large tree. She stowed her longbow away on her back as she jumped on to the trunk of the tree and began to climb it. Nearly slipping and falling in the process, she grabbed on to one of the large branches and hid herself in the leaves as she grabbed her longbow again and loaded it. She aimed it at the guys as they passed underneath and looked around for her. She held her breath as they slowly walked away from her and proceeded up a slope. Anna waited till they were out of sight before she climbed down and started running back in the direction she came, hoping that her sister hadn't been caught or worse...

* * *

Elsa could see the light at the end of the tunnel as she ran faster, the pirates still on her rear. She was slightly blinded as she ran outside but she quickly overcame that as she ran down the slope and back into he forest. She created another wall of ice, but this time, she crafted it in the opposite direction so as to fool the pirates into thinking she was heading the other way, and sure enough, the pirates fell for it and took off in the opposite direction.

She gave a sigh of relief as she watched them get further away. The minute they were out of sight, the first thought that came to her mind was whether her sister was okay. She began to panic as she though of the possibility of her sister being caught, and the things they could be doing to her. She ran towards the place that they had separated from as fast as possible.

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna called out as she climbed the incline. She could see the dead body of the pirate she had shot with the longbow, yet there was no sign if her sister. She can in the same direction that her sister ran, in the hopes of finding her along the way. She could see some imprints in the ground from where else and used her magic, so she knew she was heading in the right direction. She followed the path she thought her sister took, which eventually took her to the entrance of a small cave.

"Elsa?" Anna called out as she entered the cave. She followed it a until she reached the cavern with the river within it. She could see the remains of Elsa's ice wall as well as he small tunnel that less outside. Anna ran into it and followed it until she reached the clearing outside. There, she saw another ice wall leading back to the sea front.

"No..." Anna muttered as she ran in the direction of the ice, not knowing that her sister had actually run the other way.

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa shouted as she looked at the place that her sister had fallen. To her dismay, Anna wasn't anywhere to be round. Elsa continued to look around it the general direction that Anna had run in...she would spend all night looking for her sister if she had to...

_Nightfall..._

By nightfall, Elsa was in tears upon not finding her sister anywhere. She was using a small stick of glowing ice to illuminate her path as she settled down behind a bush and sniffled.

"Oh Anna..." Elsa sniffed. "Where are you..."

She slowly cried as she lay down on the ground and lowered the brightness of her ice light so that it wasn't so easily visible. She mentally cursed herself for not continuing with that ice staircase and running toward her sister. Yet, is she did, there was a chance that she could have been shot or her sister could have been shot.

But Anna wanted her to be safe as well and that was why she forced her to run...no matter what she tried to do, Anna would have forced her anyway.

She then thought of another thing...why didn't she kill those pirates. Even though she felt threatened by them and they would have killed her without second thought, she never wanted to harm anyone with her powers. She remembered how scared those two guys were at her ice castle when she nearly killed the dukes men. How she would have been a monster if she had. And what would Anna think if she did kill someone...then again, Anna killed that guy earlier on.

Elsa let these thoughts run through her mind, the most prevalent being whether her sister was safe and whether she would find her again in this island, as she closed her eyes. Eventually, the exhaustion created by the days events caught up with her as she finally from into a deep slumber.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

Anna had not stopped searching for her sister since they had been separated, and she wouldn't stop till she found her. She wandered around the forest continuously searching for any sign of her sister's path. Something felt wrong when she followed that I've. Why would Elsa move back to the coast which was where the pirates were, when it was more like her to...

"Oh I'm so stupid!" Anna said as she slapped her hand to her face. It was only now that she realized that her sister wasn't stupid enough to do that...yet she was stupid enough to fool for it. "Damn diversion!"

Anna turned around and ran as fast as she could back in the direction she came from as she mentally moaned at herself for being so gullible. She tried to estimate where her sister must have gone in the hopes that she would find her...and hoping that the pirates haven't already...

_Another 3 hours later..._

"Elsa...where are you..." Anna cried as she finally sat down on the ground and let her emotions fly. She had been reunited with her sister less than a month ago, and here she was, separated from her again, and both in threat. She wanted nothing more than to be by her sisters side, to help her through this...Elsa was probably in so scared and worried and Anna couldn't help but feel a bit responsible for it. Was it such a wise idea to tell her sister to run off?

Then again, if she didn't, Elsa could have been killed right there and if that happened, Anna wouldn't know what to do. She had already nearly lost her once, and now she could have lost her again. Anna slowly closed her eyes not knowing that her sister was closer than she thought.

For the next fifteen minutes, thoughts of her sister continued to run through her mind. She was about to fall asleep but she just couldn't. The worry she felt for her sister was just too...wait...what was that sound.

Anna could here sniffling coming from nearby, and it definitely wasn't from her...and it wasn't an animal either...

Weary that it may be a trap, Anna grabbed her longbow and armed it as she stood up and slowly proceeded into he same direction that the sound was coming from. She could need a faint blue light being emitted from behind the bushes. Anna prepared the longbow for firing as she quietly crept towards the tree behind where the source of might was coming from.

She heard another sniffle, one that sounded all too familiar, as she carefully crept around the tree trunk and jumped in front.

"DONT MOVE OR I'LL... ELSA?!" Anna screamed as she noticed that it was indeed her sister laying on the ground sobbing. Elsa opened her eyes and looked up with reddish eyes. She looked at the figure of Anna wielding a crossbow and then sobbed harder.

"Anna...where are you..." Elsa cried. Anna gasped when she realized that her sister was hallucinating. She quickly dropped her longbow and ran forward and knelt in front of her sister. "Elsa! It's me! I'm here!"

"Anna..." Elsa muttered as she looked at her with teary eyes. Anna grabbed Elsa's right hand, Elsa wincing in the process, and slowly brought it to her face as she smiled.

"I'm right here...I'm real..."

"A...an...Anna?" Elsa stuttered out as her eyes widened in shock that this was real and not a hallucination. "Anna?"

"Yes!" Before Anna could comprehend, Elsa lunged at her and pulled her into a hug so tight that it nearly choked her. "Elsa...can't...breathe..."

Elsa loosened her grip ever so lightly as she sobbed into her, found, sisters shoulder

"I'm so glad you're alright..." Elsa muttered as Anna hugged her back.

"I think luck is finally on our side." Anna said, also finally allowing her tears to slide out, as her sister finally let go allowing the two of them to see each other for the first time since the pirates chased them.

"Where have you been?" Elsa asked as she continued to hold on to her younger sibling.

"I've been looking for you...into that cave...and then I followed your ice trail...and was stupid enough to fool for it and end up at the coast." Anna said before she started sniffling again. "I'm just so glad that you're alright...I thought I lost you again."

"Me too..." Elsa said as she laid on Anna's shoulder, closing her eyes and silently thanking god that Anna was alright. She felt Anna stroke her hair and couldn't help but cuddle her sister even tighter.

_Crack..._

Anna and Elsa looked up in alarm as they heard another crack from the distance. Anna quietly grabbed her longbow as Elsa extinguished the ice light. The two sisters crept around the tree and gasped when they saw two pirates armed with rifles approaching them.

"Stay here..." Anna said quietly as she crept around with her longbow drawn and his behind another tree, Elsa following her. "I said stay here."

"Not this time..." Elsa whispered. The two of them flanked the two pirates as Anna watched them pick up the, now dark, ice torch.

"They were here..." A pirate said. Elsa and Anna watched as the two pirates ran up the hill quickly and disappeared. Anna and Elsa stood behind the tree for several minutes, making sure that the pirates were truly gone before they emerged from the trees.

"That was close..."

_BANG!_

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she watched her sister clutch her shoulder and collapse to the ground. Fury surged through her as she heard the guy behind reload his rifle. Before Elsa knew what she was doing, Elsa whisked around and shot an icicle straight out of her hand, expecting to impale then but in the arm or the leg. To her utter shock, the icicle hit the guy straight in the heart, the guy's eyes widening in shock as blood escaped from his mouth. Elsa watched in horror as the guy collapsed to the ground, dead, at her own hand. She felt sick...she had just killed someone with her magic...after years of isolating herself just to prevent this very thing from happening.

"Elsa..." Anna whimpered from the floor. Elsa rushed over to Anna who was clutching her bleeding shoulder.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed as she saw blood all over her sister's shoulder and hand.

"You killed him..." Anna said as she looked at the body.

"I...I overreacted...I'm so sorry..."

"No...don't!" Anna said. "It's alright. I would have done the same..."

"Your...your wound..." Elsa cried as she looked at the bleeding wound on Anna's shoulder. "What...what do I do with it?"

"I...I don't know..." Anna said as she winced from the pain. "I've never accidentally shot myself before..."

"Anna!" Elsa half laughed, half cried.

"Just try freezing the wound..." Anna said.

"What?" Elsa asked in shock as tears streamed down her face. "But...what if i injure you...I killed that guy..."

"You're not going to hurt me...I know it...I trust you..." Anna said. Elsa looked at Anna one more time before she brought her hand down on Anna's wound. Anna watched as the wound was slowly coated with ice, the blood being stemmed but the ice. "S-See..."

Elsa couldn't help but smile in relief as she helped her sister up.

"I'm so glad you...OOF"

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she saw her sister collapse to the ground, having been knocked out by one of the pirates. The last thing she saw was another pirate hit her on the head with the butt of his rifle.

* * *

**One cliffhanger after the next...**

**Well, i brought the sisters back together again...but now they're captured and anna is shot...**

**-Athena of Wisdom: the guys the pirates shot was just an unlucky person. There is no relation between them and the black sun.**

**-TacticX**


	8. The Revolution

Elsa groaned slightly as she opened her eyes. She could see the flickering orange light of the fire on the ground as well as several mini ones on the trees. She looked around and noticed that her hands were tied behind her back tightly, preventing her from moving them at all.

"Elsa?"

"Anna!" Elsa whispered as she looked to her side and saw her sister tied up next to her.

"Where are we?" Anna asked upon looking around. They could hear some voices coming from nearby which sounded similar to the pirates from earlier on. They peered to the side and counted a total of four pirates nearby. One was lying on the floor sleeping, the other was just sitting down, barely awake, and the other two were conversing about something.

"I think we're in a camp." Elsa stated as she looked around for any more pirates. It was still nightfall, yet by the looks of the sky, it would be dawn quite soon.

"We have to get out of here..." Anna said as she tried to loosen the binds but failed doing so. "Can you get free?"

"I can't...I can't use my powers either because my hands are closed..." Elsa said as she tried to summon ice.

"Hey! They're awake..."

Elsa and Anna looked up and gasped as the two awake pirates moved towards them.

"Well hello pretty ones..." One of the pirates sneered as he knelt in front of them. Anna and Elsa moved closer together as the pirates looked at each other and chuckled. "Well isn't that cute..."

"Stay away from us!" Anna growled as she tried desperately to rip off the restraints on her hands, but they were too strong.

"Ooh. This one is a feisty one...I think I'm gonna fuck her first!" The other pirate said.

"Carefully boy...the witch could curse you if you're not careful." The gruff pirate said causing Elsa to wince in hurt.

"Fuck off!" Anna screamed causing the pirates to jump back in shock.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" The other pirate said as he slapped Anna on the face, causing Elsa to try and lunge at them, but they simply threw her back down like a feather. "Bloody hell. They're both feisty."

"What the heck are you two morons doing over there?" The semi sleeping pirate said. "Get back over here and keep guard. We found two dead bodies back there earlier on, but it wasn't these two who did it. There's someone else out there as well."

"Damn. And I was just getting ready..." The gruff pirate said as he caressed Anna's cheek. "I'll be back deary...and maybe I might have some fun with your blonde friend as well..."

Elsa and Anna watched as the two pirates walked away laughing maniacally as they grabbed their weapons and started patrolling the premises.

"If those bastards come back, I'm going to rip their d..."

"Anna!" Elsa scowled. "That's not something that a princess should ever say."

"We're bound up on an island with pirates...and the first thing that you think of is language?" Anna asked with a cocked brow. Elsa rolled her eyes in response as she looked back at the pirates and then at her sister.

"I don't suppose you have any way to get us out of here?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head in response as she gestured to the ice knife that was over by the other pirates. "Oh god...they're going to kill us..."

"Stop being so pessimistic. I know we'll be fine...I'm...I'm just thinking of a plan." Anna said. In truth, she had no idea what to do. Elsa just sighed as she rested against the tree trunk and thought desperately of a way to escape that would not get them killed. Her attention was drawn to the two pirates conversing with the third one, before they all looked at her then back at each other. The way they looked at her was actually quite unnerving and she couldn't help but for like she was about to discover what they were taking about.

"Anna...those three pirates won't stop looking at me..." Elsa said fearfully, attracting Anna's attention and causing her to look in the direction of the pirates. She watched as they pointed to the fire...then at her sister. Her eyes widened when she realized what they could very well be thinking.

"Elsa...if ever I manage to free you...I want you to run..." Anna suddenly whispered, to Elsa's shock.

"What? No!" Elsa stated. "I'm not leaving you this time...not now...not ever again."

"Elsa...I think they're about to accuse you of witchcraft." Anna said as she watched one of the pirates move towards the fire and put some wood on it.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving! You'll be the one to leave." Elsa said as she tried yet again to try and direct her powers to Anna's restraint, but to no avail.

"Well, in that case, looks like we're both going to die..." Anna mumbled.

"Who's being pessimistic now?" Elsa asked. Both of their attentions were drawn to two of the pirates heading over to them with a rifle. Elsa started shaking as they approached her and aimed the rifle at her.

"Leave her alone!" Anna screamed at them.

"Get her up..." The gruff pirate said as the other one complied. Elsa true to resist but it was of little use. The other pirate just slammed the butt of his rifle on her head, causing her to since in pain, as he picked her up and held her so she couldn't move.

"Fucking let her go!" Anna screamed, but they continued to ignore her. She gasped when she saw the third pirate walking over to them, not holding a weapon, but the look on his face meant that no good could come from him.

"Sir...what do we do with this witch?" A pirate asked.

"What we do with any witches...we burn them at the stake." The third pirate replied.

"NO!" Anna screamed as she watched her sister try to escape from the pirate's grip, but it was no use. He was too strong. Anna watched in horror as they dragged her sister towards the fire which was now a raging inferno from all the wood they had dumped on it. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Do you think that this fire will have any effect on her?" A pirate asked. "I mean, did you see the ice she crafted?"

"Well, if it doesn't, I'm sure a good ol' rifle round to the head will handle it." The third pirate said. Anna watched in horror as her sister looked back at her one last time and then at the pirates, yet the look on Elsa's face wasn't one of full fear. Anna gasped when she realized that Elsa was about to take a leaf out of her book.

"Well...time to die you little witch...ARGH!"

Anna watched in shock as Elsa slammed her foot down on the pirates boots causing him to squeal in pain, allowing her to escape and run over to her sister

"ELSA! NO! RUN!" Anna screamed but her sister just ran over to her, the other two pirates chasing her. Anna watched as one of them lunged at Elsa and slammed her down to the ground, while the other one grabbed his rifle and headed over to her.

"You bitch." The rifle wielding one shouted as he slammed the rifle down on the side of Elsa's face, Anna screaming in the process.

"I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!". Anna screamed as she watched the pirate kick Elsa on her side, casing her to scream in pain since it was right on the cauterized wound.

"Fuck it! Fuck burning her at stake! I'll just do it the the proper fucking way." The rifle wielding pirate yelled as he loaded his rifle and slammed his foot down on Elsa's back so she couldn't get up. Anna watched tearfully as her crying sister looked at her, the pirate behind her aiming the rifle right at her head.

"Well well...where's your magic now?" The pirate asked as he cocked the rifle and prepared to fire it... "Good bye...ice witch!"

_BANG!_

Anna screamed in horror, but that was short lived as she realized that the shot didn't originate from the pirate's rifle. She gaped in shock as the pirate holding Elsa down collapsed to the side, a rifle shot straight through his chest.

"FUCKING HELL!" The other pirate screamed as he, his mate, and the other pirate by the fire lunged to cover and grabbed weapons of their own. "I told you there was someone else on this god forsaken island!"

Anna watched as the pirates took cover behind some trees. She used this to her advantage as she crawled over to her sister and shook her.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she could hear rifle fire in the distance. Elsa looked up and gasped when she realized that she wasn't dead. She looked at her, still bound, hands before trying to force herself behind a tree that Anna was pushing her too. As soon as they were out of range of the pirates, they turned around and watched as the men started jumping in between the trees, rifles in hand, screaming out in shock.

"I can't see anything!" One of them yelled as they fired a random shot into the trees.

"Where the hell is it?" Another one screamed. He looked over to the sisters and gasped seeing them taking cover. He loaded his rifle and aimed it at them. Elsa only just managed to pull her sister away from the edge in time as a shot impacted the tree, showering them in splintered wood.

"T-Thanks..." Said a slightly shaken Anna as she looked back around the other side. She watched as one of the pirates jumped up and ran over to the other...

_Bang!_

Anna nearly screamed as she watched the pirate collapse to the ground.

"What is this bullshit?" The gruff pirates screamed. It was only him and his mate left.

"Listen...you run across to that tree. I'll cover you!" The other pirate said.

"Okay..." The gruff pirate ran across to the other side expecting his mate to cover him. What he did not expect we for the mate to flee into the forest in the opposite direction and leave him vulnerable. "No! You son of a bit..."

_Bang!_

The gruff pirate collapsed to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth as his eyes closed and his hand went limp. Anna and Elsa just stared in shock at the bodies of the pirates in front of them. They turned around when they heard a rustling sound coming from behind them. Anna and Elsa moved closer together as they prepared for whatever was about to emerge from those bushes.

"Please don't hurt us!" Elsa screamed as someone jumped out from behind the bushes with a rifle in his hands.

"What the! Captain?" Anna yelled in shock causing her sister to open her eyes.

"Fucking pirates..." Was the captain's reply as he walked over to the sisters and grabbed his knife, causing them both to whimper in fear, and cut the binds on their hands.

"Captain Ronan?" Anna asked. "What...what are you doing here?"

"Saving you two...that's what." Ronan replied as he checked to make sure each of the bodies were dead.

"How...long have you been following us...wait. Was it you who killed those two pirates that they mentioned?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. That was me. I honestly wasn't expecting to find any survivors...least of all you two." Ronan said as he picked up their rifles and ammunition and handed it to Anna. "This is much better that the longbow you're holding."

"How did you find us?" Elsa asked.

"Campfires...broken trees...dead deer...you two would fail anything remotely related to stealth." The captain said as he shook his head.

"So you were the one that had been following us...the one that was hiding in he bushes and all that?" Anna asked.

"I told you I wasn't paranoid." Elsa said.

"What? No. I kept my distance. I kept track of you with my spyglass. The closest I've ever gotten to you two before was at least two hundred feet." Ronan said.

"You were saying?" Anna asked her sister who sighed in response.

"But I don't think that we're the only ones on this island." Ronan said.

"Yeah. There's the pirates." Anna said.

"I was including the pirates." Ronan replied.

"Well, who else could possible be on her other than us or the pirates?"

"I don't know." Ronan replied. " I've seen some things that don't make sense on this island. The other day, I found a rifle on the beach."

"Yeah. It probably washed up ashore from our ship."

"The rifle had been weathered down for at least two years. That rifle was here before we were shipwrecked." Ronan said as he started moving into the forest. "And its not a pirate rifle since they don't carry that type."

"Uh...what?" Anna asked in shock.

"I don't really know. All I know is that it is safer to be as far away from this coastline as possible." Ronan said. "But I think I know where there may he survi..."

_BANG!_

"Ronan!" Elsa and Anna screamed as the captain fell forward onto the ground.

"Don't fucking move!" The pirate said as he aimed the rifle at the girls. "I don't know who the fuck he was but I you two are going to pay for what he did."

"No...please just let us go..." Anna said.

"I don't fucking think so!" The pirate screamed. "My mates are dead, so you will be too! Since she is the witch, I'll start with her..."

Anna quickly pushed Elsa behind her as she stood in the path of the rifle.

"Really?" Ronan asked.

"Anna no!" Elsa shouted as she tried to force her sister out of the way, but she wouldn't budge.

"You're going to have to kill both of us if that's the case." Anna growled.

"So be it..." The pirate said as he dropped the rifle and pulled out two pistols instead, one in each hand.

"Oh..." Was all Anna could say as Elsa managed managed to force her way to Anna's side and grip her arm tightly.

"Any last words?" The pirate asked with a sneer as the sister's held each other tightly.

"Auf wiedersehen."

The pirate screamed in pain as Ronan fired his rifle at his arm, causing him to collapse onto the floor, writhing in pain, as Ronan loaded a second shot and fired it at his head, silencing him once and for all.

"Oh my god...you're shot..." Anna cried as she knelt down next to the captain and looked at the heavily bleeding wound in his chest.

"Look. I'm not going to make it...".

"Don't say that!" Anna shouted.

"Its the truth princess!" Ronan replied back. "Head towards the mountains!"

"Why the mountains?" Elsa asked as she tried to freeze the wound, only for Ronan to slap her hands away.

"Sorry...but I can be a diversion while you two get out of here..."

"We're not leaving you..." The sisters said in unison.

"Yes you are! Listen...head to the mountains. The other day, while I was on a hill...I could see smoke coming from within the trees near the center of the range." Ronan said as he took a deep breath and winced from the pain. "I think that there may he survivors there. That would be your best hope of surviving...please...you have to go now."

"What about you?" Elsa asked.

"I'll be fine...I'll hold off any that come here..." Ronan said as he loaded the rifle with another shot and grabbed the nearby one the pirate dropped along with his two pistols. "Please...you have to go now..."

"We don't need to leave anyone behind..." Anna said as tears began to form. "We can..."

"I said no! I'll only slow you two down! You have to go right now!" Ronan shouted. His eyes widened when he could hear voices coming from afar. "Go! Go now, for gods sake GO!"

Anna and Elsa looked at the captain one last time, before they both ran off into the forest as fast as they could. As they reached a safe distance from the camp, the heard several, very faint, rifle shots go off. Elsa gasped in horror because they both knew what must have happened.

"Cmon. We have to go..." Anna said as she tried to force back her tears. "He's gone now. We have to head to the mountain range..."

"How...what if the pirates find us again?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I have this now..." Anna said as she held up the rifle and over a dozen rounds she had taken as they left, not to mention the bag of gunpowder that was with them. "Oh no...the knife!"

"Don't worry. I can make another one. My right hand is alright now." Elsa said as the girls started to move on again. As they ran, they watched the sky slowly get brighter as dawn broke. They could now see the faint outline of the mountains, which were now at least several days away. How they would be able to get that far, they didn't know. But if what Ronan said was true, then that may be their only hope of survival and safety.

* * *

"Where did they go?" A pirate screamed as he punched Ronan in the face.

"Go fuck yourself!" Ronan just sneered in response. The pirate screamed again as he punched Ronan into he face.

"This guy isn't going to break!" The pirate captain said to the other pirate. "Kill him..."

The other pirate complied as he pulled out then pistol and shot Ronan straight in the head.

"What now sir?" A crewman asked.

"I want you too find those those two witches, and I want you to fucking kill them in the most excruciatingly and most painful way possible." The pirate captain growled.

"But they could be anywhere Marcus." The mate replied.

"I don't give a fuck where they are. They could he on the moon for all I care. All I want is for you to find those two, and kill them for killing my son! Understood!" The captain screamed furiously.

"Yes captain!" Over a dozen pirates replied in response.

"You heard him! Load all your weapons and make sure you have enough ammunition and food! We don't stop till we lop their head off!"

"Aye!" They all replied as they began to grab all available resources.

"They will pay for what they have done to you my son..." Marcus said as he grabbed his son's body and hugged it, silently weeping into his shoulder. "They will pay...and we won't leave this island till their heads are on sticks!"

* * *

"What the heck is going on out there?" Kristoff asked as he looked out of the window. Several councilmen were also highly concerned as they could see dozens of citizens mobilizing outside of the castle gates.

"What the hell do they want?" A councilman asked.

"Democracy...that's what!"

"Er sir...I think this just got a whole lot worse..."

"What are you talking about?" The military adviser asked. The councilman pointed to the bridge where over a hundred man dressed in black, armored, uniform, were marching down the bridge towards the gate.

"Black sun!" The military adviser said, sending chills down everyone's spine.

"Oh shit...get the guards ready!" The Arendellian guard captain screamed.

_Outside..._

"DEMOCRACY! FREEDOM!" The people screamed out aloud as black sun mercenaries stopped just short of the gate.

"Orders sir?" A mercenary asked lord tyron.

"Well...take down the gate..." Tyron commanded with a sneer as the men grabbed the battering ram that they were carrying.

"Three...two...one..."

_SLAM!_

_Back inside..._

"Shit!" A councilman screamed. "They're battering the gates."

They watched as numerous troops poured out of the castle and readied their weapons, as more black sun mercenaries collected on the other side of the gate.

"My god..." The military adviser gasped. "It's a bloody revolution!"

"Sir!" A guard screamed as he ran up to the councilmen and Kristoff.

"What is it?" The military adviser asked.

"I...I...it..." The guard simply uttered as he handed the military adviser the sheet of paper. The military adviser read it, his eyes widening in horror, hoping that it was a typo or it was fake. He looked at the guard who shook his head in response, as if to verify its authenticity.

"My god..."

"What is it?" Kristoff asked.

"The queen and princess are Lost At Sea..."

* * *

**As if things couldn't get any worse on the island, now Elsa and Anna are being hunted permanently by bloodthirsty pirates...**

**...and Arendelle is screwed!**

**And don't worry...I haven't forgotten about the bullet wound in Anna's shoulder...**

**...and i haven't forgotten about my other story The Dark Falling either...it'll be updated eventually...**

**-TacticX**


	9. Over the Mountains Pt1

"I feel tired..." Anna groaned as she slumped onto Elsa's shoulder while they were walking. It was already late morning yet they were a good day or two from the mountain that Ronan had spoken about.

"Well, we didn't really sleep well did we..." Elsa muttered as she and Elsa jumped over a small stream. "And we were both nearly killed."

"You more than I..." Anna said quietly, barely audible to Elsa. "Why didn't you run when I asked you to?"

"Anna. You have to understand that you're the main priority. You're younger..."

"No Elsa. You seem to think that my life is more valuable than yours..."

"It is!" Elsa replied.

"No its not Elsa. Were sisters! Which means that my life is just as valuable as yours, yours as mine. Its not a, since I'm older that means I should die first, logic. That doesn't work when it comes to sisterhood." Anna said. Elsa was shocked that it was Anna who was actually telling something as deepening as this. "Were just as important as each other, our lives are worth the same..."

"Well...maybe you should take that in mind as well, since you told me to run and leave you strapped to a tree in the hands of a bunch of pirates."

"I...yeah...well...maybe I didn't think of that clearly enough..." Anna said.

"Yeah you didn't." Elsa replied with a smile as sue hugged her sister. Sue watched her sister flinch slightly when she leaned upon her left shoulder. "Is that still bleeding?"

"Yeah...it think, but the ice will help...then again...the ball is still inside." Anna muttered.

"That's good. We should...THE BALL IS STILL INSIDE?!" Elsa shrieked when she realized what Anna meant. "I thought it had come out or gone straight through!"

"There's no exit wound and it was sealed up within second of the injury...so it's still inside. I can feel it slightly." Anna said in a way that sounded like she thought it was a minor injury.

"How are you not worried?" Elsa gasped as she forced her sister down on a stump, much to her dismay.

"It doesn't hurt, and it's not bleeding anymore." Anna stated. "I don't see what the problem is."

"YOU'VE GOT A BULLET, JAMMED IN YOUR SHOULDER!"

"I...yeah...but it's not that bothering..." Anna lied. In reality, she was quite concerned but she just didn't want Elsa to worry about it.

"Anna. It could become infected!" Elsa told her as she looked at the ice on the wound. "I have to remove it!"

"No! It...it's fine..." Anna stuttered.

"It's not going to hurt as much as resetting your leg...Anna. You could get gangrene if you don't remove that! Why didn't you tell me earlier that the bullet was still in it?" Elsa asked.

"I told you! I've never accidentally shot myself before!" Anna replied. Elsa was unamused this time. With a gesture of her hand, the ice over the shot wound quickly vanished. The minute that happened, the wound began to bleed heavily. "AAH! Do something!"

"I have the pull the bullet out!" Elsa said as she rummaged through the gun bag for anything that could be of use. "There's nothing in here!"

"You have ice powers right?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow, which seemed to knock some sense into the panicking Elsa. She quickly crafted a pair of tweezers out of ice and showed it to Anna. Anna nodded in acknowledgement as Elsa brought the tweezers closer to the wound.

"Please don't pull anything else out..." Anna said as Elsa smiled in response. She pushed the ice tweezers into the wound and immediately felt the bullet against the tip of it. She used the tweezers to grab the round, ignoring Anna's screaming and cursing into the process, and pull it out. The minute she had done that, she immediately sealed the wound with ice again and stemmed the bleeding.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked. It appeared that Anna seems to be withholding curses as she slowly nodded her head in response. Anna slowly calmed down as the pain began to subside and the soothing cold if the ice took effect.

"Thanks..." Anna said as she slowly stood up, her sister aiding her in the process. They looked in the direction they were heading before moving out again.

_2 hours later..._

"What do you think we'll find once we get there?" Elsa asked.

"Well, Ronan said her there were survivors..." Anna paused when she realized that he said there 'may' be survivors. "Well, he said he saw smoke and I doubt those pirates would have been here for more than a day or two..."

"And you're sure about that?" Elsa asked.

"Not really. But that is our only hope." Anna said as they continued to walk towards the mountains. The forest proved to be the least difficult part about traveling to the mountain range. Anna's shoulder wound now hurt constantly, even though it was a minor aching pain, and she had also now suffered a small amount of blood loss meaning she was more tired...but this was more of an annoyance to Elsa than Anna. The weather also wasn't in their favor as thunderstorm clouds began to gather overhead and the faint rumble of lightning could be heard from nearby.

"Do you think we should find some shelter?" Elsa asked.

"A little rain isn't really going to hurt. I don't think that the pirates would be too concerned with rain either..." Anna said as she leaned on Elsa's shoulder slightly. "Plus, it doesn't look that far..."

Anna pointed to the mountain range that was at least 15 miles away, to which Elsa just scowled at the distance.

"What? You ran to the north mountain in a matter of hours. What's wrong with this hike?" Anna asked with a grin.

"The north mountain was much shorter." Elsa replied as she helped her sister back up.

"But it was mountainous...this is flat."

"Yeah...and its a forest which is much worse..."

"Right..." Anna said with a roll of her eyes. "I forgot, you're not a nature person."

"Let's just hurry and get there. The pirates are probably still on our tail."

_An hour later..._

"I think it's time we found something to eat...don't you?" Anna asked as she slowed her sister down.

"So, you're going hunting?" Elsa asked.

"I could, but my arm won't stop hurting after a certain someone jammed ice tweezers into it!" Anna replied sarcastically.

"I needed to get the bullet out!" Elsa responded. "Otherwise, you would have gotten gangrene."

"I suppose...but anyway, papa taught me that in survival, you need a variety of foods to have the proper nutrition. Eating animals isn't going to cut it alone." Anna said as she scoured round the trees. "We need to eat some fruit and vegetables as well."

"You're kidding...right?" Elsa asked.

"Nope...I wouldn't have thought you mind some healthy food." Anna said as she looked at her sister. "I mean, you're quite thin."

"Just because I'm thin doesn't mean that I live off fruits and vegetable." Elsa replied with a frown.

"Oh...wait...mama and papa didn't starve you..."

"No! I just don't eat as much as you!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Anna asked sternly as Elsa realized what she had just said indirectly.

"No! I...I...didn't mean it like that. You're not fat..."

"You thought I was fat?" Anna asked in shock.

"Yes...wait...NO! I didn't! I just thought that you took it as me calling you fat...but you're not...you're thin...really." Elsa said. What had she started. Anna had taken some of her mother's attitude...especially when it comes to figure.

"How could you..." Anna suddenly said as she placed her head in her hands and began to sob.

"Anna...I didn't mean to insult you..." Elsa said guiltily as she moved closer to her sister. Elsa put her arms around her sister and hugged her. "I'm sorry..."

"Aah, its alright. I'm just kidding. Even Kristoff tells me I'm putting on weight." Anna suddenly said cheerfully.

"Wait...what?! Elsa asked in shock as she pulled away and looked at her giggling sister, not a tear to be seen. " Well what was all that fuss about?!"

"You are so gullible...I couldn't resist...and I wanted a hug...ARGH!" Anna screamed as she took cover, her sister pelting her with snowballs. "AAH! STOP THAT...HAHA!

"Anna! We are running...away from...pirates...and all you can do is joke around?" Elsa shouted as she pelted her sister with more snowballs.

"So? Its for morale! You don't feel so scared anymore...right?"

"I...that..." Elsa didn't know how to reply to that since Anna was kind of right. HSE had forgotten all about her concerns about the pirates and survival...she had also forgotten all about the snow that was now surrounding Anna. "I supp...OOF!"

"Got you!" Anna squealed as she rolled another snowball and threw it at her sister, though this time, she dodged it. Anna gasped and jumped for cover as Elsa threw a dozen snowballs at her, a few hitting her in the process. This continued for around another fifteen minutes and the girls only stopped when mother nature caught up with them.

_Rumble..._

"Uh...I think maybe we should go now..." Elsa interrupted as she heard the rumble of lightning within a close proximity. Anna rushed over and they picked up their stuff as they decided where to head next. "We should look for some shelter...before the rain..."

Just as Elsa was mid sentence, it started to rain, much to her dismay, though Anna found it funny.

"Hey. A little rain never did any harm." Anna laughed as she undid her pigtails and allowed her hair to fall free. She giggled as she watched her sister try to shield herself from the rain by creating an umbrella made from ice. "Elsa. Stop overreacting! It's not like you're going to melt...are you!"

"No...I just don't like being drenched in rain." Elsa complained. Anna walked over to Elsa and yanked the umbrella out of her hands and smashed it to the ground, much to her annoyance.

"Were stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere. Being drenched in rain should be the least of your problems. Plus, its rather relaxing." Anna said with a smile as her sister took shelter underneath a tree. "Elsa..."

Elsa just groaned in response as the water began to drip through the tree and onto her.

"Stop moaning..." Anna groaned as she pulled her sister out of the shade of the tree and into the pouring rain. Elsa started to pout as her hair and dress began to get soaked, though if she truly hated it she would have pulled away by now. Anna took this opportunity to grab her sisters braid and unravel it...

"NO! Elsa screamed as she tried to stop her sister, but failed in the process causing her hair to fall freely down and around her shoulders. " Anna! It took me hours to braid that!"

"Oh stop moaning! I'll braid it for you once we get back to Arendelle!"

"What if we don't get back there at all?"

"Pessimist!"

"Anna!"

"Cmon. Let's go while the rain is still strong..."

"I thought we were going to look for food?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. But there aren't any trees around here, though we should be able to find some enroute to the mountain."

* * *

"You won't get away with this Tyron!" The military adviser yelled.

"Oh, I already have." Tyron laughed as he pulled out his pistol.

"When the queen finds out what you did..."

"The queen? Ha! I don't think the queen and princess will ever be coming back." Tyron laughed.

"What did you do to them?" Kristoff screamed.

"Let's just say that they are currently sleeping with the fishes." Tyron said with a sneer.

"No...you bastard!" Kristoff screamed as he jumped up and lunged at tyron. Tyron reacted instinctively and smashed the pistol against Kristoff, knocking him to the ground.

"You stupid ice harvester." Tyron laughed as he loaded the pistol and aimed it at him. "You don't mess with King Tyron!"

_BANG!_

"KRISTOFF!"

* * *

"Do you think you can reach it?" Elsa asked with concern as she looked at the massive apple tree in front of her which was filled with ripe red fruits.

"Of course. I've climbed the roof of our castle multiple times. The tree shouldn't be any more difficult." Anna said confidently as she grabbed the tree trunk and began to climb the apple tree, which proved to be a little more difficult than expected since the rain was making the trunk slippery to her.

"Be careful." Elsa shouted out as she watched Anna disappear into the tree leaves. Elsa could hear rustling, followed by the faint voice of her sister. "What?"

"Catch!"

"Catch? Catch what...AAH!" Elsa dodged an apple as it flew out to the tree and nearly hit her. "ANNA! You near...ARGH!"

Elsa jumped to the side as another apple narrowly missed her. She tried to dodge the numerous apples that were now falling out if the tree, some of which nearly slammed into her face.

"Anna! Stop...throwing the...apples!" Elsa screamed as one narrowly hit her face. Anna looked up and saw a few more rustles from the leaves as another apple headed straight towards her...too fast for her to dodge it...and hit her right in the face!

Anna could hear a squeak from down below as she moved back across the branch and climbed down the tree and nearly slipped in the process.

"Elsa! Did you catch...oh..." Anna winced slightly at the sight of her sister laying on the ground, clutching her nose which was bleeding slightly. "Sorry..."

Elsa sighed as she let the rain wash off any blood, before she picked up several of the apples and sat down by the tree with her sister.

"I don't suppose you're going to go hunting later?" Elsa asked.

"Well. Looks like you're alright with me shooting animals then." Anna giggled.

"I'm still not looking." Elsa muttered as she munched on an apple. The apples that they couldn't eat, they stuffed into the bag that they were carrying before they departed towards the mountain again.

* * *

**Right. So, the next chapter or chapter 11 may have a surprise at the end.**

**I am so sorry about Kristoff.**

**Originally, this chapter was supposed to be twice as long, hut I decided to cut it and just write the other half tomorrow because I ran out of time. My professors aren't too lenient at me writing during the middle of my classes.**

**Also, I've got a little request. I'm trying to think of some prompts for my next story but so far...I've got only two. My first idea is a story about the courtship of Elsa and Anna's parents, Idun and Agdar. My other choice is a series of unrelated one shots. But that's all I have. If you, the readers, have any interesting prompts (not one shot prompts. Full story prompts.) Then please don't hesitate to PM me any ideas that you may have. I'd love to here them and I'll give prompt credit to the suggestor of the prompt that makes it to my next story.**

**-TacticX**


	10. Over the Mountains Pt2

"Deer, Boar or rabbit?"

"Do I have to?" Elsa asked quietly as she watched her sister aim the crossbow into a clearing in front of them.

"Yes. I've got all three in my sights. Quickly, may arm is already starting to hurt again." Anna said impatiently as her sister thought over the choices.

"Um...Boar..." The minute Elsa finished the word, Anna shot the arrow into the clearing, the squeak from the boar indicating that the hunt was successful. Anna sighed in relief as she and Elsa entered the clearing and saw the boar with an arrow in its head.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked with a quirked brow as she noticed her sister looking a little pale. "You're not going to get sick are you?"

"Maybe..." Elsa replied as she tried to look away. As soon as Anna had grabbed all that was needed, the set off again for the mountains, hoping that they would arrive there by nightfall.

_Nightfall..._

"So...where is this camp or survivors or whatever it was that Ronan was talking about?" Elsa asked as she used the dim ice light to illuminate their path.

"I don't know. He said it would be around this area." Anna said as she scoured for any traces of human activity, to which she found none. The girls wandered to the west and the east searching for these survivors but they came up empty handed. "Maybe they left..."

"Or maybe he was just seeing things." Elsa muttered.

"Do you ever stop being pessimistic?" Anna asked sternly.

"Well, how can you be optimistic at a time like this? We're possibly being chased by pirates, battling death, starving, the kingdom could be in anarchy, and we may never get off this goddamn island!" Elsa yelled. Anna stepped back in shock since she had never seen her sister freak out like this before. She watched as Elsa tried to control the ice that was spreading out in all direction, including upwards in the form of spikes.

"E-Elsa..." Anna said warily as she tried to approach her sister. Elsa loomed up at Anna and for once, could see a look of fear in her younger sisters face. Had she freaked he out that much? The massive array of spikes growing out of the mountains answered her question. Elsa thought of warm thoughts as she made the ice retreat and dissipate, before looking at her sister who was cautiously approaching her.

"Anna. I'm sorry..." Elsa was interrupted as Anna brought her into a warm embrace, silencing anything Elsa she was going to say.

"Its alright Elsa. And even though all that is happening, at least we have each other..." Anna said with a smile, her cautiousness now gone. Elsa laid her head on her sister's head for a few seconds before they pulled apart and looked back around the area where Ronan said he had seen the smoke.

"So, where exactly is this fire then?" Elsa asked again.

"Maybe that is it..." Anna said as she pointed to a bunch of burnt sticks and bark that had been swept to one side recently. They approached it and indeed, it was man made. "So where did they go?"

"I'm guessing...up there..." Elsa said as she pointed to the mountain which had faint signs of human movement on it.

"On top of a mountain?" Anna asked in confusion.

"No silly. Over it. Remember, its a mountain range that splits this island in two. What if they were only moving to the other side." Elsa said thoughtfully.

"Well, there's only one way to find out..." Anna smirked.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I? You climbed the north mountain in..."

"Yeah yeah...are you ever going to let me live that down?"

"Nope. Most people can't run there that fast. I'm too shocked how you managed to do it!"

"Well...I suppose my powers could also help us."

"See...that's the spirit. And at least the pirates won't try and follow us because it'll hell for them."

"It will be hell for us as well." Elsa mumbled as she and her sister walked towards the base of the island. "We're not going to try and climb it tonight are we?"

"Only some. Maybe for the next hour. Cmon, I'm not even that tired yet." Anna stated.

"You're never tired."

_An hour later..._

"Let us see how far up we've made it." Anna said enthusiastically as she looked back the way that they came, the smile dropping off her face instantly.

"What?" Elsa asked as she looked back. "Oh..."

They had barely managed to walk a mile in the last hour, such was shocking because they hadn't even started climbing yet. They were walking on slopes so shallow that even forests were steeper.

"We probably would have made it further is someone didn't keep moaning about how tired they are." Anna scowled as she glanced at her sister.

"Hey. We've been walking the entire day today and I'm not used to climbing mountains...and don't you dare reference the north mountain again or I'll bury you in snow!"

"Fine! We should probably stay here for the night, and then at first light we'll resume climbing the mountain." Anna said as she found a large boulder and rested on it.

"Would that be my definition of first light or yours, because if it's yours, we'll be stuck here all day." Elsa said as she sat next to her glaring sister. Elsa squeaked when Anna forced her to the ground and laid on her like she was a pillow. "Anna!"

"Mm...so soft..." Anna muttered as she laid on her sisters back. Elsa continued to struggle against how heavy her sister apparently was as Anna continued to giggle lightly. Eventually, Elsa managed to force Anna off and lay her back against the rock, to which Anna almost immediately laid her entire weight on Elsa's side,

"Anna..." Elsa groaned as she struggled to stay upright. She used her powers to create a small structure of ice on her other side for her to lean on so that she wouldn't fall over during the night, as her sister began to snore lightly besides her. Elsa eventually fell into a deep sleep as well as the events of the day settled in.

* * *

"What do we do with the body?" A black sun mercenary asked.

"Dump it in the forest. Do the same for the military adviser's as well." King Tyron responded.

"Yes sir." The mercenaries replied as they carried the unmoving bodies of Kristoff and the military adviser out off the castle courtyard and into the night. The mercenaries dumped the bodies on to the backs of two horses before riding deep into the forest and dumping them as far away from Arendelle or any person that they could.

"Should we say something?" The black sun mercenary asked.

"Yeah...rot in hell with your queen and princess. This is Tyron's kingdom now." The other black sun mercenary said as he spat on the bodies. "Cmon, let's go before anyone sees us."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Time to wake up..."

"Ugh...another 5 minutes..."

"Hypocrite..." Anna muttered as she gripped her sisters arms...and dragged her up, shocking her awake almost instantly.

"Anna!" Elsa squealed as she stood up and glared at her laughing sister.

"I told you I could wake up early." Anna said smugly as she picked up all the stuff and started walking up the mountain, Elsa in tow just behind. The journey up the base of the mountain range was reasonably easy for then first part, but the minute they reached the upper levels was when things started to get problematic.

"Elsa...I...I think the air is too thin. I can't breathe..." Anna made out.

"Really? We're barely 1500 feet high..." Elsa commented as she earthed her sister frown in curiosity.

"Oh...then why do I feel so lightheaded?" Anna asked. Elsa responded with something incoherent. "Excuse me?"

"I said because you think there is a lack of air..."

"Really? Because it kind of sounded like you said, that I have no brain!" Anna said sternly as Elsa looked away and avoided eye contact.

"Cmon, were nearly at the top..." Elsa said as she watched Anna shoot her a glare before continuing their climb up the mountain. Within minutes, they had run into a small crevice.

"Ice bridge?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded as she crafted a small pathway out if ice across the crevice, allowing them to walk across. Anna went first as Elsa a followed behind. "I guess you can..."

_Crack..._

"Er...Elsa?" Anna asked quietly as Elsa looked at the ice bridge that they were on, which wasn't the source of the cracking. It was actually the rocks at either end since it couldn't support their weight. Anna and Elsa screamed and ran across before jumping to the other side, just as the rock gave way and brought the ice bridge down with it.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she couldn't get up since her sister was lying on top of her.

"Sorry..." Elsa said as she helped her sister up, before staring at the crevice that could have easily been their death. "Um..that wasn't my fault."

"Stupid rocks..." Anna muttered as she looked at where the ice bridge used to be. She then looked around and gasped when she realized that they were nearing the summit of the mountain. She urged her sister up before they both set off, and soon enough, they were now on too of the mountain, looking down across the island on both sides. "Wow..."

The island really was big. Now they were this high, they could clearly see the true size if the entire island. The part they had been on encompassed around a third of the full size of the island. The part that they hadn't been on, but could now see, was massive. They could see empty grass plains, varying types of forest, rivers, a massive lake, some smoke...

"ELSA!" Anna shrieked ingot her sister's ear, causing her to jump, as she pointed at a small column of white smoke that was rising from the center of the forest near a clearing. "Smoke! Ronan was right!"

"Survivors..." Was all Elsa could mutter as a smile began to form on her face. "Yes! There are others..."

"We have to get down there now!" Anna said ecstatically as she looked down the slope of the mountain which was even steeper than the slope that they had just climbed.

"Ooh...that's going to be a problem..." Elsa commented as she looked at the scree slopes at the base of the mountain range.

"Well, as long as we take it slow...everything should be alright..."

_10 minutes later..._

"ARGH!" Anna was screaming as she dangled off the edge of an outcrop, a good two hundred foot drop to the rocky death below.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed in horror as she rushed down towards her sister. "DON'T LET GO!"

"WHY THE FRICK...WOULD I LET GO?!" Anna shrieked. One minute Elsa was watching Anna stumble around on the rocky slopes, the next, her sister had tripped, rolled down a slope, and only just managed to catch hold of the rocky platform before rolling off the edge to her death. Elsa slid down the slope, several of the displaced rock narrowly missing Anna's face, and ran onto the platform and grabbed her sisters arm.

"Hold on!" Elsa yelled as she tied to pull her sister up.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Anna asked as she used her feet to push her up the outcrop.

"Sarcasm is not helping..." Elsa groaned as she struggled to lift her sister, who was actually quite heavy, onto the flat slope she was standing on. Anna rolled over and gasped as Elsa finally managed to pull her up to safety. Elsa slid down next to her as Anna sat up and looked at the large drop below.

"That could have gone better..." Anna mumbled as she felt Elsa hug her tightly. "Oh..uh...thanks for saving me..."

"You're an idiot..." Elsa muttered causing both of them to giggle. Anna looked up to the sky where the Sun was already beginning its descent, meaning that it was already the afternoon, yet they were still halfway up the mountain. "Maybe we should rest for a little while..."

"I suppose..." Anna said as she moved her arm sight the sound around, which hurt after spending a minute holding on for dear life. "But we should probably leave before nightfall. Its already cold enough up here right now."

"Hey..."

"I was talking about the weather..."

"Oh...yeah...we probably should." Elsa agreed as she looked at the massive scree slope they had to pass on their way down. "So, how long do you think it will take to reach there..."

"I'll give it another three days...maybe four. Depending on how much you complain about walking..." Anna said to which Elsa just rolled her eyes. For the next 30 minutes, they tried desperately to forget about the near death accident that Anna had just had, before deciding to set off again, or more precisely, before the rain forced them to move. By the time they made it to the scree slope, they were completely drenched and the rain was pouring down on them.

"Do you think that's safe?" Elsa asked as she looked at the water ridden slope.

"Yeah...of course it is..." Anna said as she kicked a rock...which dislodged a forth of the slope into a massive landslide of rock and mud which crashed into the forest below. "Maybe we should take the long way round..."

"Good idea." Elsa said immediately as she and Anna decided to walk further along the slope till they found a suitable descent. That didn't take long as soon enough, they found a granite slope that was, other than being jagged, shallower than the other slope.

"Who goes first?" Anna asked as she stared at the sea of jagged rocks.

"You're the survival expert..." Elsa replied.

"After you your majesty..." Anna said with a mock curtsy.

"We'll just go together?" Elsa asked to which Anna nodded. They girls, with their arms looped, slowly made their way down the slope, careful to avoid any of the jagged rocks...which went about as well as they could imagine...

"AAH!" Anna screamed as Elsa slipped and grabbed onto her, which resulted in her falling and cutting her arm on one of the rocks. "ELSA!"

"Sorry..." Elsa replied meekly as she helped Anna up and clung on to a rock to stop them from slipping again. As soon as the began moving again, it was Anna who slipped on the slope this time, and dragging Elsa with her. They slid down the slope, which was wet from the rain, until Elsa slammed into a rock in front, followed by Anna slamming into her, crushing her, and knocking the wind out of her.

"Elsa! You alright?" Anna asked with a slight wince before slipping and falling back onto her sister, who was only beginning to get back up, knocking them both down again. "Uh...you still alright?"

"Not anymore..." Came Elsa's hoarse reply. "When we...get back to Arendelle...you're on a...diet..."

Anna couldn't help but giggle as she tried just again to stand up, grabbing onto a nearby rock for support this time, and helped her wheezing sister, who was clutching her side and stomach, up.

"Sorry..." Anna laughed.

"Tell that to my abdomen..." Elsa said as she winced and made sure that the cauterized wound hadn't opened, which it hadn't, luckily. The girls looked down the slope and saw that they were barely a quarter way down it, and the jagged works were even worse down below. "Maybe we should have gone down the scree slope."

"Too late now...let's just be a little more careful..."

_At the bottom of the slope..._

"Next time...we swim to the other side..." Elsa commented as she treated the seven new wounds she had gotten on the slope. Anna was even worse off since she had slipped and slammed her broken leg against a rock. It didn't break, but the ear piercing scream that Anna let out was more than enough to tell that it was painful. As soon as Elsa had finished tending to her wounds, she walked over to her sister, who was sitting on the floor, and tended to her wounds.

"Thanks..." Anna said as she looked at the ice covering over a particularly nasty gash she had gotten from slicing her arm on a jagged rock. "How that slope ever got that jagged I will never know."

"Do you wanna stay here for the night or..."

"Its not yet dusk!" Anna noted.

"Its nearing it..." Elsa said as she looked at the sun which was at least an hour away from setting. "Plus, I doubt that the pirates would be able to climb that...or even trace us that fast...so we should be safe."

"Well, we could keep going for a while..."

"We've been battered nearly to pieces while taking that route. A little rest won't do any harm!" Elsa said as Anna sighed.

"Fine...we can set up in the trees." Anna said. "I'm just really curious to who the survivors are...assuming they're survivors."

"Well who would they be?" Elsa asked as she and Anna sat down by a tree. Elsa crafted a small ice roof to shield them from the rain, which was lighter now than before, before settling next to her sister...

"You never know." Anna said with a curious smile. "They could be natives!"

"On this island?" Elsa asked with a frown.

"It's big enough..."

"I suppose." Elsa said as she watched Anna lay on her lap. Elsa stroked her younger sister's hair as Anna fumbled around with some of the apples she had a saved earlier on. "You should probably have some rest...you're tired and injured..."

"No I'm not..." Anna said as she looked over the arrows. "Hey! If you make some ice and I crushed these apples...we could an apple shake...or apple ice cream!"

"I think you're also concussed."

Anna just stuck her tongue out in response as she handed an apple to Elsa, while she munched on her own.

"Elsa..."

"Hmm?"

"If you ever get strong enough to use your powers on a large scale..."

"Yeah..."

"Can't you just like...make a ship out of ice? You made an ice castle!"

"Ice castles tend not to have sails, thousand of moving and bendable parts, cannons..."

"I meant a ship simple enough for us to sail back to Arendelle in. Not the next Arendellian flagship!" Anna stated.

"Oh...maybe..." Elsa said. "Well I may be able to in a few days time. Do you know how to sail it?"

"Uh...no...Papa never taught me how to sail a ship. Something about a shipwreck in the castle..."

"Well...I could just make some winds...do you know which direction Arendelle is in?"

"Um...North west?"

"Which way is north west?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"We better focus all of our strength on praying that someone will find us..."

"I thought that the first thing you learn in survival is navigation!"

"I thought you would have known that since you navigated to the north...MMPH!"

"I told you I'll stuff you with snow if you mentioned the north mountain again!"

"Elsa!"

* * *

**So...there's this chapter. **

**And I guess you'll find out who those others are soon enough...**

**R&R**

**-TacticX**


	11. Worst Nightmare

_That night..._

"Anna..." Elsa groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around. "Anna?"

She looked around for where her sister was but found no sign of her. She held the ice light higher so she could illuminate more of the ground.

"Anna?" Elsa called out a again as she stood up and moved around. She looked up towards the sky which was completely pitch black before she proceeded into the woods to look for her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted as she continued to look around. Where could Anna possibly be. She had never disappeared like this before, and if she did, she would have informed her before. She could see footsteps leading towards a valley...that definitely wasn't there before. She tried to use her powers to create an ice bridge, but nothing happened at all. Elsa looked at her hand fearfully as she tried again, but nothing happened again. Her powers weren't working.

"Elsa!" Elsa looked up at the sound of her name being called out from nearby. Elsa immediately started to run towards the source of the noise as fast as she could, trying to summon any form of her magic, hut it seemed to disobey her as nothing formed. As she ran into a clearing, she could see a faint light being emitted from a small torch. As she ran closer, the sight in front of her made her scream.

In the middle of the clearing was Anna, tied up on the ground, a pirate holding a rifle round up to her head. As Elsa looked closely at the pirate, she screamed upon seeing that it was actually Hans who was the pirate.

"You!" Elsa screamed in horror.

"Hello Elsa!" Hans sneered as he cocked the rifle and moved it closer to Anna's head.

"How...how did you get here?" Elsa asked in shock as she willed her powers to do something, anything at all, but nothing still happened.

"Well it was easy. Escape from the dignitaries ship...hijack something else and sail toward this island." Hans said. Elsa just gaped. How did Hans know they would be here...unless...he was working with the back sun. "Something wrong snow queen?"

Elsa winced at the term..

"What do you want?" Elsa asked.

"Well, revenge for one..." Hans said as he walked towards Elsa, who was completely defenseless without her powers. Before Elsa could comprehend what was going on, Hans had smacked her in the face with the butt of his rifle. Elsa collapsed to the ground as the pain set in. "It hurts doesn't it...the pain. That's what it felt like to be tortured all day and all night on that blasted ship."

Elsa slowly stood up as Hans walked back towards the tied up Anna and held the rifle to her head again.

"Please...don't." Elsa muttered as she watched Hans cackle before slamming the rifle against Anna's head, knocking her to the ground as well. Elsa screamed as she watched Hans kick Anna into he sides. Elsa charged at Hans but he quickly knocked her down to the ground.

"So weak willed..." Hans laughed as he picked Anna up from the hair and held the rifle to her head.

"Well done..." Two figures said as they appeared from the shadows. Elsa looked up and nearly screamed. In front of her were her mother and father.

"Mama? Papa?" Elsa asked in shock at the sight of her two sneering parents. "What?"

"Oh Elsa. Do you seriously think that I managed to find you all on your own. Do you seriously think that this was all just a coincidence. Of course not!" Agdar called maniacally as he made a small gesture to Hans.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked. Agdar pointed to Hans before saying, "kill her."

"NO!"

_Bang!_

Elsa screamed as she watched her sister fall to the ground, a bullet wound in her head as blood pooled on the ground. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched her parents and Hans laugh at the dead body of her sister.

"How sad." Hans laughed as he kicked Anna's body to the side.

"You know Elsa, this could have all been avoided if you'd had just stayed away from your sister." Agdar stated.

"Why..." Elsa choked out as she looked at the figures she used to call her parents..

"Oh Elsa. You could never have been together with your sister...why do you think we separated you all these years. You were a threat to us...to her. We couldn't allow a monster like you to be around such a wonderful girl like Anna." Agdar said. "If was too...unruly.."

"You killed her..." Elsa sobbed.

"Yes. It was too late to save her from her curse...the curse of loving you..." Agdar stated. "It was too strong. We couldn't sway her from whatever curse you put on her."

"So...there was only one way to free her." Hans cackled as he pointed to the rifle in his hand and then at Anna's body. "It was the only way."

Elsa screamed in anguish as she charged at her parents and attempted to ram them. She. She didn't hit anything, she opened her eyes and gasped upon seeing that no one was around her. Everything around her was replaced with ice...the fjord.

She looked around and saw Anna standing frozen in the middle of the fjord. Elsa screamed and ran over to her sister and stared at her frozen form.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed as she tried to thaw her sister. She just screamed even harder when Anna frozen figure cracked and fell apart into pieces.

"Elsa..."

"No Anna!" Elsa screamed as she tried to pick up the pieces.

"See...see what you have done..." Hans laughed as he appeared out of nowhere. "You froze her heart...and now she's dead because of you."

"No Anna...please..." Elsa sobbed as she watched Hans approach with a rifle.

"Elsa!"

"See...you did this to her...monsters do this...MONSTER!" Hans screamed. "And monsters...have to die..."

Elsa watched as Hans approached with his rifle, loaded and armed, before holding it up to her head...

"Any last words...monster?" Hans asked.

"I'm so sorry Anna..."

"ELSA!"

* * *

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she shook her screaming sister awake. Elsa's eyes snapped open as she looked at her sister who was definitely alive. Anna pulled her sister into a deep hug as she felt Elsa sob into her shoulder. "Shh...its alright. I'm here..."

Elsa took slight comfort in the fact that it was only a dream as she hugged her sister tightly.

"It was only a nightmare..." Anna said as she stroked her sister's back. Elsa opened her eyes slightly and looked at the sky and saw that it was barely dawn, the sun barely risen. She pulled away slowly and looked at her decidedly, not dead, sister. Anna stroked Elsa's hair as she laid her down on her shoulder.

"It was horrible..." Elsa sobbed. Anna tried desperately to hide the ice that was surrounding them as she tried to comfort her sister. "Hans was there...with a rifle... And you..."

"Oh..." Anna said sympathetically. She knew her sister sometimes had nightmares, but never before did they involve Hans holding a rifle.

"And he was holding...it at you..." Elsa said as Anna wiped a tear from her sister's face.

"Elsa...if you don't want to tell me...well...I know we said no more closed doors...but if it makes you feel bad..."

"No..." Elsa said. "Its alright. I'll feel better if you know..."

"Okay..." Anna said.

"And then mama and papa appeared..."

"So they helped you?" Anna asked.

"They told Hans to kill you..."

"Er..." Anna muttered. She had absolutely no idea how to react to that. She knew her sister had bad nightmares but this...this was definitely new... "I'm sorry...what?"

"Mama and papa said that I cursed you into loving me...and they said that they separated us because they thought you didn't deserve to be with a monster..."

"That better have just been your imagination!" Anna said angrily. "Otherwise, the minute I die and see them, I'll show them just what a monster I can be as well..."

"Anna. It was only a nightmare." Elsa said as she finally rubbed away the last tear and laid on her younger sibling's shoulder.

"I know...but that nightmare just made me hate mama and papa a bit." Anna said as she thought for a second. "And I'm already angry at them for separating us."

"Anna. They did it because they thought it was best for us...for you..."

"Best for me?" Anna asked angrily. "What about for you?!"

"Anna. Please don't blame mother and father for that. I was the one who chose to stay away. They said they would limit the contact...but not keep me away." Elsa said truthfully. "I chose to stay away...to protect you..."

"Yeah. But mama and papa didn't make it any better by not seeing you."

"They did see me..." Elsa said.

"Everyday?" Anna asked sternly.

"Well...no...but...".

"No buts Elsa. I couldn't be there...but neither were they...and they should have!" Anna said fiercely. "If I ever see them again..."

"Anna please...they're still our parents. They protected us..." Elsa said to which Anna calmed down.

"I know...its just that...they could have helped us all without the separating part. I still love them...its just...I'm also angry at them." Anna said as he settled down and allowed her sister to lay on her shoulder again. She felt Elsa wrap her arms around her abdomen as she, herself, put her arms around Elsa's torso. "Don't worry Elsa...I'll always be here for you now. Even of mama and papa aren't."

Anna smiled slightly when she felt Elsa snuggle up to her a little more.

"Thank you Anna..." Elsa mumbled as she fell tried to fall asleep, praying that she wouldn't have another nightmare like this.

Anna looked up at the sky and saw the faint glow of the rising sun. She then looked into he direction that they were supposed to be heading. Surely a few more hours of sleep wouldn't do any harm. Anna slowly closed her eyes as she could feel Elsa fall into a slumber next to her as well, her breathing slow and steady. Slowly, Anna also fell into a deep sleep, cuddling her sister as close as possible, praying that her sister wouldn't have anymore nightmares as horrific as the one she had just endured.

* * *

"What to do as king..." Tyron mumbled as he looked over the dozens of kneeling citizens in front of him.

"You'll never be our king as long as we live..." A random citizen shouted out.

"Bring him to me!" Tyron yelled as several black sun mercenaries pulled the guy up and brought him to tyron, kicking him down to the ground at the last second. "What were you saying?"

"You'll never be our king!" The citizen rasped. Tyron just laughed. "Elsa is our queen...not you!"

"A witch like her? She froze you all, yet you still defend her!" Tyron cackled.

"She's our queen. She's kind, gentle loving...we don't care if she has powers. She doesn't use them for anything bad. She uses them for the betterment of Arendelle!" The guy shouted.

"Wow. Loyalty to the ex-queen." Tyron said, slightly impressed. "Well my dear boy...we can't allow a person like you, spreading bullshit like that around. That's traitorous...and you know what the offense is for being a traitor?"

The citizen's eyes widened as a guard approached him with a sword.

"This...is what happens to those traitors who still support Elsa and Anna as their royals!" Tyron yelled out across the courtyard. Everyone watched as the mercenary lifted the sword above the guys head, and in one fail swoop, brought it down on the guys neck, slicing his head off in one swipe. The crowd screamed as the guys head rolled down onto the courtyard, Tyron laughing maniacally in the background.

"Dear citizens...your beloved queen and princess are never coming back! Deal with it! For now, this is the rule of king tyron. And any oppressors...will be dealt with accordingly, into he may brutal and violent means possible..."

"Heil Tyron!" All the mercenaries yelled at once.

* * *

**Just a short chapter detailing Elsa having a nightmare...well...an unorthodox one at that.**

**I've seen some stories where anna and Elsa blame their parents for everything that happened, as wee as others where Agdar and idun are sadistically cruel. I decided to merge that with a Elsa's worst fear...and alas...one hell of a nightmare was born. Sorry if it wasn't longer...anyway...it may be another chapter or two before they reach that area of the forest. I'm thinking of any other little events that I can throw in to make the next travel chapter a little more interesting. Any suggestions?**

**And please calm down. I hope to end the hiatus of The Dark Falling by this weekend...hopefully. College, lack of ideas...and overall...lack of writing time had led me to only be able to update this story.**

**There nearly wasn't going to be an update for this story...i was so busy today due to independance day celebration. I barely finished this...and it is already midnight here...**

**-TacticX**


	12. Long Journey Pt1

"Did you have anymore nightmares?"

"Not really..." Elsa replied as she rubbed her eyes. She looked up and saw her sister facing away from her, inspecting something on her right arm. "Is everything alright?"

She watched as Anna snapped down the sleeve of her dress and turn around with a smile.

"Everything's fine." Anna replied as she ran over and helped her sister up. "So...we should probably move out again?"

"Yeah...that'll probably be a good idea. So how long do you think it'll be before we reach that part of the forest?" Elsa asked as she picked up the ice torch and stuffed it in a small opening in her dress. It'll save energy from making one again later.

"Mm...maybe two or three days...yeah. Probably three." Anna said as she picked up all her stuff and set off in the direction of the smoke, her sister following right next to her.

* * *

_Day 1, Morning..._

"Let it go...Let it go...I think we're gonna die..."

"Elsa! Will you stop being so pessimistic!" Anna growled as she poked her sister in the abdomen.

"We've been here for...more than four days I think...and we haven't seen so much as a single rescue ship." Elsa sighed. "All we've met are wild animals that tried to kill us, pirates that tried to kill us, landscapes...that tried to kill us..."

"If I give you this, will you shut up?" Anna asked as she showed Elsa a small piece of slightly squished chocolate.

"Where the heck did you get that?" Elsa asked in shock as she grabbed the chocolate from Anna's hand and stuffed it in her mouth. "Mm..."

"Finally...I can hear myself think. And I'm supposed to be the annoying one..." Anna muttered as they resumed on their journey. They barely made it for five minutes before Elsa started grumbling again.

"Do you have any food?" Elsa asked her sister.

"No..."

"But I'm hungry..." Elsa whined in response as Anna tried desperately to keep cool.

"Look...a very delicious tree!" Anna said sarcastically as she pointed at a small tree sprouting from the ground. Elsa responded by chucking a snowball at her sister's head.

_1 hour later..._

"What's that sound?" Anna mumbled quietly as she stumbled through the forest and onto a rock. She could see a small cliff just ahead of her as she moved closer to the sound of running water.

"What is it?" Elsa asked as she caught up with her sister and followed her though the bushes and onto a pebble ground. Anna squealed with excitement as she caught sight of the original of the sound. In front of her, was a small waterfall, only about ten meters high, but the current flowing down it was quite strong. "What's so exciting about a waterfall?"

Before Elsa could get an answer though, Anna had taken off her dress, to her sisters shock, and jumped into the small pool of water.

"Anna? What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Um...swimming...and having a bath! I haven't had one since we arrived here." Anna said as she dived back down underwater before resurfacing a few seconds later. "You should come join as well..."

Elsa hesitated at first, but the idea of her just relaxing in a pool of cold water was too good an opportunity to pass up. Elsa slowly climbed onto the edge of the pool...only to have Anna suddenly surface in front of her and pull her down into the water. Elsa shrieked as she resurfaced and coughed out some water, glaring at her sister who was laughing nearby.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Oh cheer up Elsa. I'm just having some fun." Anna said as she swam around. She swam over to the waterfall and stood underneath it, allowing the cool mountain water to flow around her. "You know you can take off your dress right."

"I know..." Elsa mumbled.

"No one is going to see you! Its not like there is someone standing on that mountain with a spy scope looking at us. We're perfectly covered here." Anna said as she drank some of the water that was streaming down from above. "And there isn't anything that I haven't already seen..."

"ANNA!" Elsa shrieked.

"What?"

Elsa sighed as he decided to follow her sister's advice and remove her dress, till she was only in her underwear. She watched as her sister began to swim back towards her. Elsa slowly retreated back towards the edge, cautiously watching her sister, in case she suddenly pranked her.

Anna surfaced right next to her and swam to the edge where she looked up at the sky, which was beginning to cloud over yet again.

"This island isn't that bad..." Anna muttered to which Elsa gave a slight nod. "We can rarely do something like this in Arendelle without the entire kingdom going up in anarchy."

"I suppose not." Elsa said as she looked at the clear water of the pool before looking at her sister. "Anna. What happened to that wound?"

"What wound?" Anna asked, though in reality she knew exactly what wound her sister was talking about, even though she tried desperately to hide it. Elsa swam next to her and looked at the gun shot wound that Anna had gotten a few days. The wound had a whitish-brown ooze being secreted from it and it was slightly inflamed. When does touched it, Anna couldn't help but wince.

"Anna. That's infected." Elsa said with concern as she inspected the wound further, only to have Anna sink lower into the water until the wound was no longer visible. "Anna!"

"It's fine Elsa. Its only infection. It'll clear up on its own...don't worry." Anna said as she tried to direct her sister's attention to something else.

"I'm still worried. We're in the middle of an island with no medicine and no physicians. What if..."

"I'm fine Elsa!" Anna interrupted. "Jeez. You're like mama...you don't stop fussing over me. How about you and that wound on your abdomen!"

"It was cauterized. Yours wasn't." Elsa stated as she sat next to Anna and laid against the cool mountain rock.

"Yeah...but...still. It doesn't look that bad." Anna said with a roll of her eyes as Elsa tried again to get a look at it. This time, Anna lunged at Elsa and pulled her underwater with her. A few seconds later, a screaming and coughing Elsa emerged as her giggling sister surfaced next to her.

"Will you stop doing that!" Elsa shouted.

"What? Its fun." Anna giggled as she started to swim around the pool again. This time though, Elsa had a comeback strategy. She slowly moved back to one side and laid against the rock, a smirk on her face as she submerged her, now healed, right hand in the water. This did not go unnoticed by Anna who eyed her smirking sister wearily. "Elsa?"

"The water feels...a little warm...don't you think?" Elsa asked as she quirked a brow, sending her sister into an alarmed state, especially when the smirk grew larger. Anna's eyes widened when she realized what Elsa was going to do. With a shout, she tried to swim as fast as she could over to the side of the pool, but she was too slow. With a single thought and gesture, Elsa brought the temperature of the pool down to a mere 10 degrees centigrade which sent Anna screaming.

"Let it go...let it go...the cold never bothered me anyway..."

"ELSA!"

_An hour later..._

After Anna had gotten her own back on Elsa, and by own back it meant having Anna crawl on to land, grab a nearby ferret, and throw it into he pool with Elsa which sent her screaming and ultimately froze the pool temporarily, they had decided to simply lay in the pool for the next hour until noon, which they decided would be when they would set off again. Elsa was on one side, while her sister was on the other, Elsa making sure to keep a close eyes on her sister, which unfortunately made her oblivious to her surrounding.

"Hey Elsa. We're nearly out to food. Maybe when I next go hunting, I can teach you some survival and hunting skills as well." Anna called out from the other side of the pool. "What do you think?"

"That seems like a..." Elsa stopped short as her eyes widened dramatically, her breathing quickening, as frost began to form on the stone she was holding onto.

"Elsa?" Anna asked cautiously as she began to swim over to her sister. "Elsa! What's wrong?"

"A-A-A-An...Anna..."

Anna swam as fast as she could as she saw her sister let go of the rock and look down into the pool, a look of horror on her face.

"What is it Elsa?" Anna asked worriedly as she approached her sister.

"There's...there's..."

"There's what?"

"In..."

"There's what in?"

"There..."

"Elsa! What's in where?"

"THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY UNDERWEAR!" Elsa shrieked as Anna desperately tried to restrain her laughter, knowing that her sister would probably drown her if she laughed at a time like this. "GET IT OUT!"

"Wait, what?"

"PULL IT OUT!" Elsa shrieked. Anna took the formation of ice around them as a sign that she should do what Elsa was shrieking out.

"So...its in your..."

Elsa nodded shakily as she tried not to move. Anna would have been in bouts of laughter if her sister wasn't on the verge of encapsulating them in ice.

"Don't move..." Anna said, to which Elsa nodded back nervously, before she dipped her hand into the water, careful not to do anything that would leave them both blushing, as she tried to grab whatever was freaking Elsa out. Her eyes widened when she felt a tail like object and in one fail swoop, she pulled it out revealing a 30 centimeter long snake. Elsa shrieked in horror as she jumped away from the bluish black snake, which Anna threw as far as she could onto the land...before finally letting out a small giggle as she looked at her panicking sister.

"Jeez. Calm down Elsa."

"There was a snake in my underwear! How could I calm down!"

"I've seen worms larger than that..." Anna said with a roll of her eyes as she swam over to Elsa and comforted her. "It was only a little snake."

"It was still...a snake..." Elsa said through gritted teeth as the ice finally began to retreat. Anna ruffled Elsa's hair slightly as she led her back to the edge of the pool, carefully making used that the snake hadn't swam back into the water. The minute they reached the side, Elsa climbed out if the pool and immediately ran over to her dress which was lying nearby after they had washed them in the pool. Anna decided that it was best of she followed her, besides, it was already nearing lunch time anyway.

"I'm staying out of the pools next time..." Elsa said as she put on her gown and looked back in the direction that Anna and thrown the serpent, shivering at the thought of something like that swimming around in her underwear. She looked over to Anna whom she noticed was silently giggling as she put on her dress. The minute her head was exposed, Elsa threw a snowball at her sister, silencing her almost immediately.

_Day 1, afternoon..._

"Ooh..."

"What is it?" Anna asked as she looked to see what could have intrigued her sister. The minute she saw it, she too was excited. About a hundred meters away, next to a flowing stream, was a medium sized tree filled with various reddish green fruits.

"What are they?" Elsa asked as the two of them approached the tree.

"Pears!" Anna cried gleefully. Anna looked at the height of the tree and decided that it was safe enough to climb up, as she dropped her bag and clasped the trunk of the tree. Unfortunately, most of the ripe fruits were in the upper portion of the tree, meaning a that she would need a stick to knock them down. Anna broke one of the lower dead branches off and tried to use it to knock some pears of the tree as she climbed higher.

"Careful!" Elsa cried as she stood beneath her sister, ready to catch her if she falls. Then she remembered how heavy her sister was and the events on the mountain, causing her to grimace slightly.

"I think...I've got...one..." Anna said as she poked at a fruit and dislodged it. A squeak from below confirmed what she thought. She looked down to see her sister frowning at her while rubbing her head, the fruit on the ground right in front of her. Anna suppressed a giggle as she poked at several more fruits, her sister now standing a bit further away, munching on the pear that Anna had knocked down. Anna began to knock several more of the pears down as she started to climb further into the branches...to the point where her weight was now focused in twigs and branches, rather than the main tree.

"I think that's enough Anna!" Elsa said worriedly, noticing how the branches were beginning to bend under Anna's weight.

"Just a few more..." Anna cried out as she stretched the stick as far as she could, trying to knock of the ripest fruits in the top. She pushed the ripest fruit and dislodged it...

_CRACK!_

"Mother..." Anna squeaked as the branches gave way, causing her to fall down and land right on her behind as she fell into the stream, which unfortunately was only two feet deep.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she ran over to her sister who was now laying in the stream.

"Next time..." Anna breathed out as Elsa stopped next to her. "A snow mound would be very much appreciated..."

"Sorry." Elsa giggled slightly as she helped her sister up.

"Oh...I am so not going to be able to sit properly now." Anna said as she rubbed her behind.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...did I get the fruit?" Anna asked as she started looking around at the numerous branches that had crashed all around her. Anna limped over to the red fruit she knocked off and immediately started eating it. "Oh...so sweet..."

The girls packed as many of the pears as they could into the bag and their dresses, before finally setting off again into the forest...and spending the first twenty minutes trying to remember what direction they were heading.

_Day 1, night..._

"Do you want to help me hunt tomorrow?" Anna asked. "I mean, it could be useful."

"I have my powers." Elsa said blatantly.

"I know...but...I thought you said you don't like using your powers to hurt anything...except for...the pirates...and Hans."

"I don't...but..." Elsa said thoughtfully. Her father had once told her that her powers were dangerous, and therefore Anna was right. They could be used for hunting, but not until she got over her fear of hurting animals and people with it.

"I know...you can make a trap for trapping the animal, like a snare, and I can be then one to kill it." Anna said, to which her sister nodded in response. "Yay!"

"How you ever got used to killing animals, I will never know." Elsa muttered.

"It's just something that people get used to when they spend their childhood hunting with morons...um...I mean others..."

"Morons? Want do you mean?" Elsa asked, intrigued because she knew that Anna only calls someone a moron event hey did something stupid...which was kind of hypocritical.

"Well...take papa for example. I remember going hunting with him one day when I was like...ten...and he was with these other hunters. One was the prime minister and the other was the captain of the guard. I remember him screaming out that there was a large target approaching...so...he shot at it."

"What did he hit?"

"You know that big lady that lives on the outskirts of town?" Anna asked. Elsa just gasped in shock, Anna holding back a giggle as she remembered what happened.

* * *

_"Sir!" The prime minister shouted. "Over there..."_

_Agdar looked into the trees and saw a faint outline of what appeared to be a moose._

_"I've got a big target!" Agdar declared as he loaded his crossbow with a thin arrow and aimed at it. "Now Anna, listen up. This...is how experienced we are when it comes to hunting. We can differentiate that difference between a large moose and a large deer...and that clearly is a moose. Take it from the best dear."_

_"I will papa." A ten year old Anna squealed as she watched her father take aim at the moose._

_"Go on Agdar! Show us how the golden hunter gets his prize..." The captain of the guard said. They watched as Agdar fired the arrow at the target and heard the moose scream and curse in response._

_"I didn't know moose's scream..." Anna said enthusiastically as the hunters looked at each other and gulped. A few seconds later, a large noble woman, the one that lived on the outskirts, emerged from the trees with her pet dog as she pulled the arrow out of her ass and threw it to the ground._

_"Close enough!" The prime minister laughed as all the hunters collapsed in chuckles, Agdar standing in the middle with his face in his hand._

_"I think that we should probably run..." The captain said as he looked at the woman who was running...well what she defined as running anyway...over to them, her face red in anger._

_"Oh shit!" Agdar said as he and everyone else mounted their horses and started to flee back to Arendelle..._

* * *

By the end of the retelling, Elsa was on the ground clutching her sides as she roared with laughter, Anna sitting next to her laughing as well as she remembered how her mother's reaction was when the noble woman complained that afternoon...

* * *

_"Agdar!"_

_"Yes dear?" Agdar asked innocently as he and Anna entered the throne room where Idun was standing, her face as red as a tomato._

_"What did you do to Ms. Parevalli?" Idun asked as the prime minister and captain entered as well._

_"Miss who?" Agdar asked._

_"Don't play dumb with me Agdar! She just said that she had an arrow...shot in her bottom...by you three idiots about two hours ago!" Idun yelled._

_"Really? She could see that far around?" Agdar asked as everyone in the room roared with laughter...except Idun who looked like she was ready to murder someone._

_"You think that this is funny?" Idun asked angrily as Agdar restrained his laughter._

_"No dear." Agdar said as he composed himself and shot a glare at the PM and the captain._

_"We are royals...and we are supposed to act like them." Idun shouted. Agdar quirked a brow as he glanced at Anna, which did not go unnoticed by Idun who started to growl as she clenched her hands into fists. _

_"I don't see what the big deal is though?" Agdar said._

_"YOU SHOT A NOBLEWOMAN IN THE ASS!"_

_"Well when your ass is bigger than that of a moose's, it's bound to be problematic during hunting season." Agdar coughed out as the whole room broke into laughter again. Agdar could even see the faint sign of amusement in his wife's eyes, but she quickly covered that up as she said, "I don't care. I want you to apologize to her tomorrow morning for what you've done...and you're going to have to pay for the physician cost of the infirmary."_

_"If it's as big as her ass, it'll bankrupt the kingdom!"_

_"Agdar!"_

* * *

Elsa was now in tears, barely able to breath as she struggled to control her laughter, Anna in pretty much the same state next to her.

"Oh god...so...this...this is...what I missed..." Elsa laughed out as she tried desperately to breath, her face already taking a hue of blue. Anna just nodded in response since she was incapable of speech at the moment...

"Oh my..." Elsa said as she finally got her laughter under control and patted her sister on the back to help her as well. "Thank you..."

"For what?" Anna said as she giggled a bit.

"I haven't laughed like that in years..." Elsa said. Anna approached her sister and snuggled up to her as she thought of any other fun times she had with her father or mother. "Any other stories?"

"Well..."

* * *

_"Right dear...I'm going to teach you how to use...a rifle!"_

_"THE KINGDOM IS LOST!"_

_"Shut it Captain!" Idun shouted as she glared at the captain._

_"I didn't know mama doesn't know how to use a rifle!" A twelve year old Anna said as she stood next to her father. "Even I know how to use one."_

_"Well dear...mama isn't the type of person to use a rifle. You on the other hand...would make an excellent hunter...which is why I taught you how!" Agdar said as Idun started at him. "So Idun dear...have you loaded the rifle?"_

_"Yes...I think..." Idun said as she looked at the rifle and pointed it in the direction of Anna and Agdar._

_"WHAT THE HECK WOMAN?!" Agdar screamed as he pushed Anna out of the way and jumped away as well. "Don't point that at others!"_

_"Sorry..." Idun said meekly as several of the guards face palmed, causing her to scowl in annoyance. "Yes...it's loaded."_

_"Right...so...I want you to aim the rifle at that target." Agdar said as he pointed to the target on the wall on the other side of the courtyard._

_"OK...so...how do I fire it?" Idun asked._

_"You have to cock it!"_

_"EXCUSE ME?" Idun shrieked as several of the guards giggled. _

_"No! Not that type...jeez...what were you thinking?" Agdar said as he shook his head. "I meant, you have to pull the firing pin back so it's in the loaded position...that's called cocking a rifle...good lord."_

_Idun shot a glare at her husband as she pulled the firing pin back and locked it in place._

_"Now what?"_

_"Now...you aim it at the target...and you pull the trigger." Agdar said. Idun complied and pressed the trigger...and nothing happened. The firing pin failed to launch. Idun pressed the trigger again and still nothing happened. _

_"I think it's not working..." A guard commented._

_"You think?" Idun said sarcastically as she tried to fire it yet again. She pulled the rifle back and looked at the firing pin, completely oblivious to where she was aiming it, as several of the guards screamed and jumped out of the way as the rifle pointed in their direction._

_"IDUN! AIM IT AT THE FRICKING TARGET! NOT US!" Agdar screamed as he ducked behind a table and held Anna close._

_"What do you think I'm..."_

_BANG!_

_"ARGH! FUCKING...AAAAAAH!"_

_Idun screamed when she realized that the rifle had gone off and shot a bullet straight through the leg of the captain. Agdar gasped and run over while the nearby guards were laughing._

_"God bless the queen!" A guard laughed as two guards helped carry the cursing captain to the infirmiry. Agdar cautiously approached his wife and yanked the rifle out of her hand in case she shot another person._

_"I'm so sorry..." Idun called out to the captain who was still screaming._

_"Maybe...you weren't made to use a rifle..." Agdar commented as he put an arm around his wife and hugged her. "Its alright...he'll be fine..."_

_"He'll be alright!" Kai shouted from the door, causing several guard to 'aw' in disappointment, sending the other guards into laughter._

* * *

"I guess mama wasn't the weapon yielding type..." Elsa chuckled.

"No she wasn't..." Anna said. "How about you? Anything fun?"

Elsa's face dropped slightly when she though back and realized that the only fun times she had ever had was before the isolation and after the great thaw. Anna saw this and immediately pulled her bug sister into a hug.

"Hey, it's alright. We can have some good times now that we're together again." Anna said soothingly as she began to rifle her sister.

"Anna...hey..." Elsa giggled as she tried to push her sister's hands away.

"See...you're laughing right now." Anna said.

"I was laughing when you told me about papa's hunting skills...which may he why I'm afraid to be near you when you hunt..." Elsa giggled as Anna shot her a playful glare before ticking her again.

"ANNA! No! Haha!"

"And just like mama...you're ticklish..."

"Anna! _Squeal..._"

Eventually, the lateness set in on the girls as they fell asleep. Elsa was the first one to fall into a sleep as Anna continued to stroke her sister's platinum blonde hair while she listened to her sisters steady breathing.

"Ow..." Anna muttered with a wince as a sharp pain from the shoulder wound caught her attention. She pulled down the sleeve of her dress and saw that the wound was still oozing, yet unlike earlier on, there were now red streaks leading from the wound in all directions. "Hmm...probably just the inflammation..."

She knew that if Elsa saw this, she would freak out and wouldn't stop fussing over her, which Anna didn't mind, it was just that she didn't want Elsa to always be so worried about her. This thought drifted away, along with her consciousness as she finally succumbed to the night and fell asleep...

* * *

**I actually had fun writing this chapter...in the middle of my classes! Luckily, one of my professors was absent and the other was so engrossed in teaching algebra that he failed to notice me typing inside my bag.**

**Of course, typo errors are either due to autocorrect (seriously...how are some of these corrections even possible? Good lord...) or spelling error due to my rushed typing speeds.**

**Anyway, I still have no idea what my next story is going to be...so a little idea help would be greatly appreciated. I'm thinking of writing a story about Agdar and Idun. What do you think? That, or maybe a story where Elsa has a twin with ice powers as well (except you know...extremely evil. Snow Queen/Frozen Crossover AU. The events of frozen...with a psychotic snow queen on the loose and her twin, Elsa, getting all the blame for it. Anna is still in it...of course...)**

**Anyhow, this is part one of the travel. The second part witll be the next chapter and that is when...well...you'll have to find out...**

**Also...about Kristoff! I never said he's dead! Then again, I never said he's alive either!"**

**Now, for me...I kind of think of Agdar as the outdoor type (a lot of kings are...hunters...sword fighters...etc.) that sometimes gets hyperactive. You know...sense of humor...and and all that. Whereas Idun, is more of the calm, regal, reputation caring queen who likes to keep her family as sane as possible.**

**So...Elsa is like Idun.**

**...Anna is like Agdar.**

**Also, I threw in an easter egg scene from a movie. I wonder if anyone will be able to find it out?**

**Auf wiedersehen!**

**-TacticX**


	13. Long Journey Pt2

_Day 2, morning..._

"Rise and shine your majesty!"

"Huh? What time is it?" Elsa asked as she opened her eyes, immediately closing them again from the bright sunlight.

"Um...morning...that's the most precise I can do." Anna said as she finished eating another pear. Elsa sat up just besides her as she yawned and grabbed one of the pears that was in the bag. "So...anymore nightmares?"

"Yeah. I had one where we were shipwrecked on an island and we were being chased by pirates..."

"In don't think that was a dream. That happened." Anna stated.

"Sadly..." Elsa said as she took a bite from the pear.

"Well, someone's grumpy this morning." Anna commented as Elsa rolled her eyes. "Well, finish our pear quickly. I'm so desperate to finally hunt with you!"

This woke Elsa up completely as she looked at her sister before, taking a big gulp and, asking, "I'm not actually going to kill the animal...am I?"

"We've been over this yesterday, I'll do the killing, and you'll just do the catching." Anna said as she pulled out her longbow, before gasping and putting it back away. Instead she took out the rifle that she had gotten when they escaped from the pirates. "This looks promising."

"Er...maybe you should stick with the longbow." Elsa said cautiously as she watched Anna...stare down the barrel of the rifle. "What are you doing?!"

"Its not loaded. I think I'll use this for hunting today!"

"Please just use the longbow...in case you shoot me..." Elsa said to which Anna snorted.

"I got my training from father because he was an expert. If I'd have been trained by mama, I would have blown myself up just by looking at it." Anna said earning a giggle from Elsa. "Now cmon! Let's go hunting!"

_30 minutes and 0 hunts later..._

"Elsa...I think you should design a trap instead of...you know...watching me." Anna said.

"What kind of trap do I design?" Elsa asked.

"Um. I would have thought that design would have been your level of expertise...I mean...what with your ice castle and all."

"I meant, what form of trap?"

"Well...we could try a snare trap!" Anna suggested. Elsa nodded in response as she began to look for a suitable tree to set the snare in. As soon as she found it, she started setting up the heard trap with the help of her sister. Anna bent the tree down as Elsa created a rope out of ice along side the engine of the snare. Anna slammed one of the newly created ice pegs into the ground, before letting her sister tie the other one to the ice rope which was ties to the bent sapling. They then created an ice noose and attached it to the upper peg before carefully latching it to the peg dug into the ground. Anna placed the noose right in an animal path as her sister started moving rocks and branches around to direct an animal into the snare trap. As soon as they had finalizing the trap, they set off and set up several more snare traps around the forest...all made from ice as well.

"Now what?" Elsa asked as they sat down nearby, hidden behind a bush.

"Now...we wait." Anna said.

"You mean...just wait. As in...do nothing?"

"Well...do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked with a smirk.

_30 minutes later..._

"This wasn't what I meant..." Anna said as Elsa giggled away next to her. Elsa had coated Anna in snow so that she was now the snowman. A massive ball of snow was on her legs, with another smaller one around her body, leaving only her head exposed, where on top of that was a snowman head while she was inside, holding two twigs.

"You look so hilarious." Elsa laughed as she took a mental picture, right before Anna dug herself out, and as soon as that was done, the distinct snap of a snare, followed by the squeal of an animal caught their attention.

Elsa and Anna quickly ran in the direction that the sound originated from, Anna yielding her longbow and another ice knife that Elsa made earlier that day. As hey were approaching the snare trap, a small snap was heard followed by the scuttling away of an animal. As soon as they approached the trap, they both realized what the snap was.

"Elsa...I thought your ice ropes were supposed to be strong?" Anna asked. "I mean your ice castle..."

"My ice castle is not bendable or supposed to trap animals..." Elsa said. The girls quickly began to reset the snare trap, and right when they finished, another one went off. They quickly ran over to the other snare trap, only to be greeted by the exact same scenario.

"Maybe I should just go hunting with an arrow." Anna said plainly as she pulled out her crossbow.

"No! I can do this." Elsa said as she reset the snare with the help of sister. "We should also set a cage trap...do you have any bait?"

"I have some pears...maybe the deer's will eat them." Anna said as she pulled some fruits out of her bag. Elsa crafted three ice cages which Anna loaded with pairs and then set up in various locations around the clearing. As soon as they were done, they retreated back into their hiding place and waited for any of the traps to go off...

_2 hours and 0 successfully trapped animals later..._

"The next animal that comes by, I'm gonna shoot in the head with the rifle." Anna stated as she loaded a ball into the rifle and cocked it.

"Anna...I thought you said I could do the catching..." Elsa said.

"Yeah...but I just remembered that animals aren't that affected to cages made of solid ice...and the ice snares keep on breaking so..."

"Well, I suppose I could try to use my powers to hunt..."

"NO! Absolutely not!" Anna shouted.

"Anna! I'm not that bad with my powers!" Elsa replied, slightly insulted.

"I didn't mean that. I know you could if you wanted to...its just that, I don't want you using your powers to harm anything...its not what you wanted." Anna said truthfully. She knew that her sister hated to harm anything with her magic, and the last thing Anna wanted was her sister being haunted by the memory of killing an animal with her powers.

"Anna...I don't mind..." Elsa said...though inside she didn't want to.

"No Elsa. I won't let you use your powers to harm anything. I don't want you to be haunted by that. Its alright for me because I'm used to it, but you're innocent...and I won't let you ruin that." Anna said as she loaded an arrow into her longbow.

"Anna..."

"Elsa!"

"Thank you..." Elsa said with a slight smile as she and her sister made their way through the forest to search for a hunt, because the traps proved to be utterly useless. It appeared that animals had the tendency to be sacred by shiny blue cages and shiny blue ropes.

After around an hour, Anna finally caught sight of a large rabbit grazing nearby.

"Do you fancy rabbit?" Anna asked. Before Elsa could respond though, Anna had already fired the arrow at the bunny and had a direct hit. Elsa gaped in shock as she watched Anna pick up the rabbit and pull the arrow out. "So, roasted?"

"You know how to cook it any other way?" Elsa asked.

_30 minutes later..._

"I've just noticed something..."

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"You are horrible at cooking rabbit." Elsa stated.

"Hey! As if you could do any better." Anna retorted.

"Its so chewy though!" Elsa said as she spat out a piece of it.

"Just eat it..." Anna grumbled as she took another bite of it. By the time they had completed their little hunting escapade, it was already the afternoon and the sky was beginning to cloud over already.

"I swear, if it starts raining again..." Elsa growled.

"Oh relax Elsa. It already happened before." Anna said as she rolled her eyes and continued on their journey through the forest.

_Nightfall..._

For the most part, the day had been pretty uneventful, apart from Elsa's non stop moaning about the rain again. They decided to settle down for the night underneath a large tree, where Elsa then used her powers to create a small roof of ice I've unshielded them from the elements for the night.

"We should he there by tomorrow. Hopefully they don't act hostile and try to shoot us...or eat us..." Anna said with a grin.

"I have my powers...and if you're trying to scare me, you're failing badly." Elsa said as she ate the last pear that they had, before using her powers to create a small pound of snow that she and Anna could use as a makeshift pillow.

"Who do you think they are?" Anna asked.

"Um, survivors?" Elsa asked plainly.

"But what if they aren't survivors?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...its just a thought okay...but, I was wondering...how did they even make it to this side of the island so fast. Wouldn't a surviving group's first thought be to signal for a passing ship and stay at the shores?" Anna asked.

"Uhuh. So what are we doing in the middle of the island?" Elsa asked her sister with a frown.

"Oh...yeah...but, how did they even make it here so fast. It took us this long to make it here...what kind of survivors first thought would be to cross a mountain range?" Anna asked.

"Everyone has their own way. Like me, when I ran away on my coronation, my first thought was to run up the north mountain. I doubt that you would have done the same if you had been in my shoes."

"I suppose not. I just hope that they are survivors and not pirates." Anna mumbled. "In don't have enough arrows to handle more than five more pirates."

"Well, I can make you some out of ice if you want." Elsa said to which Anna nodded. Elsa used her powers to craft one dozen razor sharp longbow arrows causing Anna to gasp with glee as she picked one up.

"If only the knife you made was this sharp in the first place." Anna laughed. Elsa responded by pushing Anna down to the ground and tickling her, until Anna fought back and brought her down instead...

"Aah! Anna! Stop!" Elsa squealed as Anna finally got off her.

"No one messes sight the snow princess!" Anna giggled. Elsa rolled her eyes in response before she asked, "so how long till we get there? A day? Two?"

"I'll give it a day." Anna said. "We should be there by tomorrow night...hopefully."

"Well...I guess its 24 hours till we discover whether its friend or foe." Elsa said as Anna sighed at Elsa's slight pessimism.

"Yeah...and once we find them, all we have to do is wait for a ship..." Anna said.

"And how long will that take?" Elsa asked.

"Well...an optimistic person like me would say...maybe a week or two. But a pessimistic person like you would say...about a year!" Anna laughed as Elsa hit her lightly on the arm, before laying on her arm and closing her eyes.

"I'm sure we'll get home again Elsa. By hook or by crook, that I promise." Anna said.

"Good night Anna..."

"Good night Elsa..."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Anna..." Elsa grumbled as she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her sister laying on her shoulder. "Wake up sister..."

Elsa frowned when she noticed that her sister was not moving. Her breathing seemed slower and her face was pale and sweaty.

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she sat her sister up and shook her. When Anna didn't respond, she began to panic. She felt her sisters pulse which was rapid and slightly weak. "ANNA!"

It was then that Elsa noticed the blood on the sleeve of Anna's right arm. Without second thought, Elsa ripped the sleeve up, and nearly screamed at what she saw. The top of Anna's right arm was covered in dark red streaks, brown liquid oozing out of the gun shot wound, which was inflamed.

"NO!" Elsa screamed as she realized that her sister had a major infection. Elsa started to panic as she had no idea what to do. Cauterization only worked on fresh wounds, and she had no idea what to use to handle the infection since she couldn't remember or even find any of the plants for this...and even then, this type of infection would already require some sort of medicine from the physician...

Elsa looked around, as if hoping that someone would find her or that medicine would just spontaneously appear, but she knew it wouldn't happen.

"Anna please wake up!" Elsa cried as tears began to fall. She knew that unless she found help for Anna fast, her sister could...very possibly...die.

She looked into the direction that Anna had stated the survivors were. Despite skepticism about whether they were even survivors and not pirates or barbaric tribe, she knew that they were her sister's only hope. Mustering all the strength she could, Elsa lifted Anna over her shoulder and picked up her sisters longbow and the ice arrows. She looked back in the direction of the smoke seen several days ago and ran as fast as she could...hoping...

...that when she got there...

...they were not pirates...

...and that they had something to help her sister...

...and that it wasn't too late...

* * *

**Anna officially has blood poisoning, and unless medical attention is found fast...it is almost 100 percent fatal.**

**Im sorry if this chapter seemed a little short. I barely had an hour to write and i...i literally ran out of events and ideas to put in this chapter. Sorry.**

**On a completely different note, I have decided that once this story is completed, I will be starting a new one. Now, I have two stories in mind. One is the life of Agdar and Idun...from courtship...to death. The other is if Elsa had a maniacally evil twin...well...somewhat evil, so...frozen AU with somewhat evil twin essentially.**

**I have posted a poll for this on my profile page and I would be really grateful if you could take just one moment of your time to vote on which story you want. But, if you also have another great idea then please don't hesitate to tell me it by review or PM and then I'll add it to the poll. The poll will last for the next three days...or until I get enough votes to decide...in which case, I will then tally the votes. The story with the most votes is the one I will write...because honestly, I really like both ideas but I can't decide what to choose. Here are the summaries for the stories.**

**1 The Life of Agdar and Idun: This is the story of Agdar and Idun from as early as when they first met, spanning over years through their courtship, their marriage, the birth of their two daughters and all the way up to that tragic accident on their journey at sea. This...is the life story of the Ex-King and Ex-Queen of Arendelle. (Family/Humor)**

**2 Twins of Ice and Snow: This is the story of Elsa and Isole, the twins of ice and snow, along with their younger sister Anna. Isole...always overshadowed by her twin and bubbly younger sister, wants nothing more than to be noticed for once...until a faithful accident causes her parents to banish her from the castle. Now, on Elsa's coronation, Isole wants nothing more than full revenge on her sisters and their kingdom. Revenge coming deep from the frozen heart of the Snow Queen. (Hurt/Tragedy)**

**I would really grateful if you could vote on the poll which one you prefer...or if you have your own idea, then please do tell and I'll add it to the poll. Thank you.**

**Please take note, i will only start this new story ONCE i have finished writing Stranded. So, dont expect a new story yet. This poll is for future preperation. Thank you.**

**Also, into the second story prompt, Isole is a female Germanic name which means, Rule Of Ice. **

**-TacticX**


	14. Unexpected Survivors

"Anna...please wake up!" Elsa cried as she continued to run in the direction that her sister had pointed in. After a about fifteen minutes, Elsa paused by a tree and deposited her sister on the ground before checking to make sure whether she was still alive. Elsa sighed it relief when she felt her sister's rapid pulse, yet, it was becoming slightly weaker which sent Elsa into a panic mode. Not only that, but Anna was now extremely pale and sweating, not to mention that the wound on her right arm was completely inflamed.

"Don't worry Anna. You'll be alright." Elsa said as she picked up her sister and started moving again. The only thought she kept in her mind was the her sister would be alright, but as her sister's condition deteriorated by the minute, she knew that all of this would be in vain if the survivors didn't have any medicine or cure knowledge...and if the worst case scenario happened...she had no idea what she would ever do. As she continued to run along, she felt a small movement on her shoulder from where her sister was slung over. Elsa stopped when she felt movement again flowed by a near inaudible groan. She instantly ran towards a tree and lay her sister against it, and to her shock, Anna was conscious again, but her condition had worsened.

"E...E..._cough..._Elsa?" Anna coughed out as she opened her eyes slightly to look at her sister who was kneeling right next to her, a look of woody that she had not seen since her sister had frozen her hear. Elsa just sobbed as she pulled her weak sister into a strong hug.

"It's okay...Anna...I'm here for you." Elsa said as her sister hugged her back.

"Where are we?" Anna asked hoarsely as she tried to look around but didn't have the energy to. Instead she laid her head against her sisters shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm heading in the direction that you told me." Elsa said as she looked into he direction she was heading. "I...we...we should be there by nightfall."

Elsa felt her sisters head and immediately pulled her hand away as she Anna's head was burning hot.

"You have a fever." Elsa said as she used her powers to summon a small cloth shaped object made of ice, which she then filled with more ice, before setting it on Anna's head.

"That feels...good..." Anna sighed out as she gave her sister a small smile to show that she felt alright. She then tried to stand up, but to her shock, Elsa held her down. When she looked up, Elsa shook her head and said, "You're too weak...I'll carry you."

"NO!" Anna shouted, and immediately regretted shouting it out so loud as she broke out into a bunch of coughs, causing her sister to worry even more as she patted her on the back. "No...I...I'm strong enough to walk...I don't want you stressing yourself..."

"Anna. I won't let you weaken yourself any further." Elsa stated as she prepared to pick he sister up, bridal style. "You have blood poisoning. You need all the strength you can get for healing..."

"Elsa...I don't..."

"Anna...I won't let you. I can carry you...that's what sisters do..." Elsa said with a slight, but worried smile as she put an arm under her sisters neck and another under her knee. With a huff, Elsa lifted her sister up, who was holding the ice cloth to her own forehead, and adjusted her sos she wasn't uncomfortable. "Are you alright..."

"I feel like a baby." Anna said with a light laugh, before breaking into another bout of coughs. Elsa walked at a rapid pace, now a little more confident with her sister in her arms...extremely I'll...but alive, nonetheless.

"Elsa...if you follow the stream...you have much less chance...of getting lost." Anna said weakly as she pointed at the small trickle of water flowing in the direction that they were supposed to he heading. Knowing that her sister remembered where the smoke was coming from, she decided to follow her sisters instructions. "Hopefully they're still there..."

"They will be...they will be...I hope..."

* * *

"Hurry up ya peasants! This isn't some kind of silly game." The captain screamed.

"Sir. We've been walking since this morning. Its already the afternoon!" A pirate complained.

"So...let me get this straight...you can't walk anymore?" The captain asked sternly.

"Aye." The pirate replied as the others eyes him and the captain wearily.

"And ya sure you can't walk?" The captain asked a second time.

"Aye capta..."

_BANG!_

"ARGH!" The pirate screamed as the captain shot him in the knee cap, causing him to scream in pain and collapse to the floor as the other pirates gasped.

"Now you can't walk anymore!" The captain sneered as he shot the pirate again in the other knee cap, causing him to shriek in pain and start crying. "Now...is there anyone else here who thinks they can't walk either?"

"No captain!" They all yelled at once as they started rushing as fast as possible up the mountain.

"I didn't think so..." The captain said as he follows the men up.

"What about him captain?" A pirate asked as he pointed to the pirate on the ground who was clutching his knees. The captain aimed his pistol at the pirates head and shot him...killing him instantaneously. "What about him?"

"Aye...er...nothing captain." The other pirate said as he ran to catch up with the others, the captain following in his wake as he put the pistol back in his gun holder. The pirates had managed to trace up the mountain and immediately assumed that they were heading to the other side of the island, yet the captain wasn't going to let them get away with killing his son that easily.

"Captain, what do we do if we find them?" A pirate asked. The captain walked up to the pirate and grabbed him back as he put his mouth close to the frightened pirate's ear.

"Well...for the redhead, we shall slit her throat and wrists...and let her bleed to death on the ground right in front of the blonde one, all the blood collecting in a bucket...and right before she's dead, I shall personally bash her head in with a fucking oar till her brains litter the forest. Then...i will get the blonde witch that killed my son...and I will throw the blood all over her...before I shove a glass of it down her throat...and then I will break every single fucking bone in her body...one by one...in the most agonizing way possible with a fucking oar. Then, I will drag her to the fucking fire and burn her hands till they fucking fall off...before I FUCKING RIP HER GODDAMN HEART OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS AND FEED IT TO THE FUCKING WOLVES WHILE IT'S STILL BEATING!"

The captain looked up upon finishing and saw every single pirate looking at him, their mouths open, their faces extremely pale as they stares in disbelief.

"AND I SHIT YOU NOT, I WILL DO IT MYSELF SO YOU CAN ALL SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCKING MESS WITH THE CAPTAIN OF THE DARK LEGION!" The captain screamed as the pirates all took a step back in fear. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU ALL FUCKING WAITING FOR! HURRY UP! ANY LAGGERS WILL BE SHOT!"

The pirates didn't need telling twice as they rushed as fast as they could up the mountain, in Fear that their captain might suddenly rip their tongues out.

"Was that explicit enough detail for you?" The captain asked the pirate he was holding into. The pirate whimpered with a nod as he pulled out of the captains grasp and ran as fast as he could to join the rest of his crew.

The captain looked up the mountains and growled.

"I don't know who you are...but I will look for you...I will find you...and I will kill you..."

* * *

"Sir, we've finished scouring the first island. We've launched a search team ingot he island itself. We will now begin scouring the second island as well." An Arrimusian guard said to the captain.

"Excellent." The Arrimusian captain said. "Are there any other islands we have not stated searching yet?"

"Yes sir. There is one more island around thirty miles south west of here. Its quite large sir and a mountain range splits the island in two. There is a chance that they may have shipwrecked on there as well." The guard said.

"Good. Once the search on island one is complete, I want you to send multiple teams to that large island and scan the entire place for any survivors or any evidence of survivors. Understood. We don't leave till we are certain that they aren't on these islands." The captain said. "Now what I don't understand, is why there are no signs of any Arendellian ships in this region. They should have organized a search party by now and should already be looking for them. Yet there are no signs of any other ships here..."

"Captain, we've sent a ship to Arendelle to inspect why they haven't responded to this yet. They should arrive at Arendelle by nightfall."

"Probably the same reason. Lack of organization and a council composed of morons that don't give a shit about anyone but their self. I feel sorry for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna for being stuck with such a selfish council."

"Well...that might not be the only reason captain." Another guard interrupted nearby.

"What do you mean?" The captain asked.

"Well, my cousin lives in Arendelle...and according to him, their has been an increase of activity from the resistance group, Black Sun!"

Upon hearing that, the hair on the captain's neck stood on end as several other crew members looked around.

"I thought that the black sun was in disarray?"

"They should have...but they've been for the past few weeks...after the you know...incident."

"I see...send a message to Corona and Arrimus. Tell them to prepare some ships...in case...the black sun has risen again."

"Yes captain..."

"Why are we so helpful to Arendelle sir?" A guard asked at random.

"Agdar was a close friend of mine...he saved me once...and I promised that in return, I would ally with Arendelle when his daughters come into ruling and that I would protect them. And I never break a promise!"

"Ever..."

* * *

_Nightfall..._

"I thought we would have reached there by now..." Elsa whispered to her sister. When she noticed that her sister wasn't responding she began to panic again. "Anna...ANNA NO..."

"Elsa...you are...too loud..." Anna said with a snort. "Calm down...I was just resting..."

"Please don't do that again..." Elsa said with a dry laugh as she held her sister closer to her.

"I thought we would be there by now..." Anna muttered.

"I said the same thing..." Elsa said. Geoff either of them could utter anything Elsa though, a small cracking noise from behind caught their attention. Elsa held her breath as she listened closely, her sister doing the same thing. They heard another cracking noise and the sound of a rifle being cocked.

"Don't...move...or I'll blow your heads off..." A gruff voice from behind came.

"Please..." Elsa whimpered as a guy with a rifle appeared in front of her. " we don't mean any harm...we just need help..."

"Are you pirates?" The guy asked. Elsa and Anna were shocked to see the guy was wearing naval colors that they haven't seen before. They weren't pirates, but they didn't seem to be survivors from their ship either...mainly because if they were, they would have been recognized by now.

"Do we look like pirates?" Anna suddenly snapped to both his and Elsa's guy inspected them closely before nodding and asking, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm...I'm..." Anna looked at Elsa with a cautious look, which Elsa knew what it meant immediately. "I'm Klaudia Maurist."

"And I'm Terra Maurist." Anna added as the pirate nodded in response.

"Please...my sister is sick. She need help fast..." Elsa begged as she showed the guy the infected wound on Anna's arm.

"My god..." The guy said as his eyes widened. "That's blood poisoning..."

"Please...hell her...she's my sister..." Elsa said. The guy seemed to contemplate for a second, but to Elsa's relief, he hooded and said, "Follow me..."

Elsa quickly followed the guy as he led them into a distant light source. As they approached the light source, Elsa and Anna couldn't help but gasp in absolute shock at the sight in front of them...to the point where Elsa nearly dropped her sister.

In front of them was a small bunch of huts made of sticks, mudrocks and dried leaves. Numerous small campfires were in each hut and in the center of the circle of huts...

"Its...its...a...village!" Elsa squealed in shock. Anna was speechless. This was definitely not so survivors from their ships because they recognized no one at all. The uniform that one of them was wearing as completely unrecognizable. In total, Elsa and Anna counted around 12 citizens outside.

"Welcome to Crocus." The guy said. "And I'm Matthew by the way...follow me...we're going to the doctor..."

Elsa and Anna followed him to a small hut, remaining speechless throughout the entire process as they noticed that several of the villagers glanced at them.

"Who are they?" The local doctor asked as he watched Matthew and the sisters enter.

"This is Klaudia and Terra. Terra has blood poisoning." Matthew said as the doctor gestured for Elsa to lay Anna on a small straw bed.

"My god! What didn't you cauterize this wound?" The doctor asked as he scrambled for some small jars with various herbs and leaves. "I'm afraid that we don't proper medicine here...but I'll try my best..."

"Please!" Elsa begged as she watched the doctor take out some greenish liquid and poured it I'm a cup.

"Drink this..." He said as he held the cup to Anna's mouth. Anna look at hr sister before complying and drinking to...and then gagged at the bitter taste of it. "It tastes horrible but it will help with the infection."

"Look...km going to have to get the chief of Crocus...he'll want to know who you are" Matthew said as he disappeared through the door.

"How...how did you get here? Who are you?" Elsa asked as she watched the doctor crush some leaves in a bowl while she stroked her sisters head.

"I'm Mathias. We...we are like you..." The physician said.

"What do you mean like us?" Anna asked.

"We are survivors of a shipwreck as well..." The doctor said to Elsa and Anna's shock. "I'm guessing that you are a recent survivor of a new shipwreck?"

Elsa and Anna nodded in response.

"Yeah. We had a guy arrive the other day saying that he shipwrecked about a week ago. He's currently in one of the huts. The chief can show you to him later so that you can see if he's one of your crew..." The doctor said to which Elsa and Anna nodded. "Anyway...we were shipwrecked on this island over three years ago."

"Three years?" Anna and Elsa screamed in shock.

"Yes. Three years. We came from a northerly kingdom. We were on a ship...it was called the empress..."

_Why does that ship sound so familiar? _Elsa thought, and she knew that Anna was thinking the same by the way she looked at her.

"...there was a bomb...planted on our ship. Of the hundred plus crew, there were only twenty survivors. Now there are only nineteen though since one was killed by a bear about a year ago...my wife..." The doctor said as he applied some herbs to Anna's wound.

"I'm so sorry..." Elsa said.

"Thank you." The doctor said. "Anyway, we managed to find each other and group up on this side of the island. We waited for weeks for rescue to come...but it never came. The kingdom had forgotten about us...or maybe they were searching in the wrong place..."

"So...you've all been living here for the last three years?" Anna asked, to which the doctor nodded as he applied another coating of a different medicine to Anna's wound.

"My goodness..." Elsa muttered. Want if rescue never came for them either? What if they would be stick on this island forever...but she remembered she had powers...if rescue didn't come...then she would just make an ice boat where they could escape...but not yet...not until they knew these people better.

"Right...this last drink is going to put you to sleep so you can heal better..." The doctor said as he showed Anna a drink. Anna looked at her sister, who held her hand in response.

"I won't leave you...don't worry." Elsa said as she snuggled up to her sister.

"Our chiefs had two daughters...seeing you would probably remind them of them..." The doctor said as he watched Anna drink the drink.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other in sadness. Knowing that there were parents here who had left their daughters broke their hearts. They couldn't help but think of their own parents...and how they were lost at sea and on a ship three years before...in a similar territory...on a ship that they could have sworn was called the empress...

But before they could think of it anymore, Matthew returned with two people, a man and a woman by his side.

"This is the chief and chieftess of our tribe..." Matthew said as he pointed to the two adults next to him.

They looked so familiar...Elsa and Anna thought...too familiar...

The man had blondish hair as well as a moustache. His eyes were brown in color and he wore a admiral like outfit which was black. The woman on the other hand was who intrigued Elsa and Anna the most. Her hair was darkish brown and left free flowing around her shoulders, like how Elsa and Anna had their hair at that moment. But it wasn't the hair that caught their attention...

...it was the striking resemblance that she had to Elsa. Her eyes were the same cerulean blue as Elsa's. Her face resembled Elsa's to some extent and she was around the same height as her as well. This similarity shocked the woman too since she was staring at Elsa, gaping.

Elsa and Anna looked between the man and the woman, who were gaping as well, their eyes and mouths widening in shock that they had not felt since their parents were lost at sea...

...Elsa nearly collapsed to the floor in disbelief as Anna felt like standing up and touching them to make sure they were real...to make sure this wasn't a dream...

...they couldn't believe it...

...and neither could the man and woman...

...

...

...

...They were staring into the eyes...

...Of their, decidedly, not dead parents.

"M...m...mama? Papa?" Elsa and Anna muttered in unison, at the verge of fainting from disbelief. Apparently, the man and woman were in so much shock as well that they could only stutter...it took about five seconds before the woman spoke out...and that was barely audible.

"E-E-Elsa...A-A-Anna?" The woman uttered.

"Mama..." Was the last word Anna uttered as the medicine and weakness from the infection took effect and she fell into unconsciousness. Elsa was left staring at her mother and father...who were staring back in equal shock...before she succumbed to shock...and fainted.

* * *

**Oh...my...god...**

**So...I have nothing to say for this chapter...except that...the pirate captain has some really messed up plans for Anna and Elsa...and their parents are definitely not dead...**

**Anyway, I have two options here...either the pirates find them...or they don't. But if they do...I could probably end up writing what could be the most horrifying and violent chapter in the frozen fandom ever...well, you saw what the pirate captain wanted to do...hmm...I could go either way.**

**Also, in Long Journey Pt1, the easter egg is a scene from the movie, six days and seven nights...you know...where a snake swims into Elsa's...underwear. That is a scene from the movie about two people being stranded on an island alone...**

**I have also thrown in a famous quote in this chapter...taken from a movie. I wonder who'll be the first to find it?**

**The dark falling so be updated...so don't worry. I promise that sometime this week, I'll update the dark falling.**

**And the poll is still open...so...if you bag bent voted...I would be thankful if you did.**

**Now...to write the next chapter of this story...which will be quite...hmm...I won't tell...**

**And thanks to all Fave, Follows and reviewers. I am so thankful for that. It give me a lot of motivation for my stories.**

**-TacticX**


	15. Love and Feuds

The first thing Elsa thought when she opened her eyes was, this better be a dream. Unfortunately, the mud and stick hut surrounding her told her otherwise. She looked around and noticed her sister wasn't with her. Without a second to lose, Elsa jumped out of the makeshift bed and ran straight outside. She looked around to where the doctors hut was, and ran as fast as she could towards it. She could here her parents, who were a couple of meters behind her gasp, but she didn't care. She needed to make sure her sister was alright. She slammed open the wooden door staring both the doctor and her sister who was sitting in the corner, still slightly pale.

"Elsa!" Anna squealed as she pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked Anna before turning to the doctor. "Is she all right?"

"She'll be fine. The infection is clearing up as we speak. But I advise not to have anything dirty touch the wound...and make sure she doesn't bang it against anything." The doctor said.

"Where were you?" Anna asked her sister as they sat back down in the chair.

"I don't know. I was in a hut. You just woke up?"

"Yep." Anna responded. "And the doctor told me you fainted...well...if to wasn't for the medicine doing it earlier...I would have anyway..."

"Elsa! Anna!" Came the voice of their mother as she and Agdar entered the small room. The sister's just stared in shock. Remembering what her sister had told her a few days ago about her being angry at them for isolating them, Elsa decided to stand in front of Anna so as to block her path in class she suddenly decided to lunge at them...though if Anna really wanted to, she probably would be powerless to stop her.

"Um...girls..." Agdar said with a slight nod...he had no idea what to say, and neither did they. Elsa watched as Idun slowly approached them, as if not to frighten them. Elsa watched as her mother stopped in front of her, a look on her face. Without warning, Idun pulled Elsa into a massive hug and started to cry. Elsa couldn't help but cry as well at the fact that for the first time in years...her parents were alive and she was actually holding her mother. Anna on the other hand, was slightly less happy to see them, and this didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa asked as she pulled away and looked at her sister.

"Three words...Isolation...Gloves...Lies..." Anna said fiercely with such strength in her voice that Elsa and Idun actually backed away a step as Agdar just gaped at his youngest daughter.

"Anna dear..."

"DON'T DEAR ME!" Anna screamed at her mother. "13 years! 13 years I've been living away from Elsa...thinking that she didn't love me anymore...thinking that she hated me. All you two fed me were lies about why she couldn't come out instead of telling me the actual truth!"

"A-A-Anna...we...we did it to..." Agdar stuttered but was interrupted by Anna.

"To protect me?" Anna screamed as the doctor decided to excuse himself...by running out of the door. "More like ruin mine and Elsa's childhood! Mostly Elsa's!"

"Anna..." Elsa whispered. Her sister shot her a look that told her not to interrupt. One part of Elsa was telling her to stop her sister now because her parents didn't deserve it...the other, more Anna-like part of her though, was telling her to sit back and watch how this would play out.

"We didn't know..." Agdar whimpered. He was clearly frightened of his daughter's hostile attitude.

"You're damn right you didn't." Anna said with a scowl shocking both her parents. "You didn't think of once that since it wasn't working, it would be time to try something new. We have accomplished more in the last three weeks than you two did in the 13 years!"

"But..."

"Don't you interrupt me!" Anna screamed while Elsa silently thought about how scary it would be for everyone if she invited Anna to join the trade delegation next month...no one would dare fight against Arendelle. "Look what we've managed to do together...I helped Elsa to control her powers with love...something that you obviously knew nothing about...

"Anna! We loved you and Elsa..."

"Then why didn't you make her feel like she was loved. Instead...you made her think she was a monster. You made her fear her powers..." Anna said to which Elsa nodded in response, though she had no idea which side she was on. She felt sorry that her parent had to go through this...yet she also supported what Anna was saying. "...which is why she couldn't control them. In the last three weeks thanks to our love, she managed to control her powers...not fear them anymore...not wear gloves...build an ice castle..."

"Actually I built the ice castle when I ran away..."

"Yeah...but who was the one that caused you to run away?" Anna asked. Elsa just rolled her eyes as Anna started at her parents again. "Where was I...oh yeah...why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"We did it to protect you?" Idun said.

"From what? From my own sister?"

"No! Her powers...before..." Agdar added to make sure Anna understood that he wasn't talking about now...unless all hell breaks loose.

"Well everything that happened a month ago is your fault! Her running away, her early being killed by a southern island prince and the Duke of Weselton...Arendelle freezing. All of that could have been avoided if you helped her the proper way and showed her that she was love. Taught her how to use her powers instead of fearing them and always concealing them. That is what set all of this off in the first place! Her concealing it! At least Arendelle is more accepting to her powers...at least they don't force her to conceal it or fear it."

"We never forced her..." Agdar defended though it was a losing battle

"So...you never gave her gloves and told her to conceal her powers?" Anna asked as she approached Elsa and grabbed her arms.

"I...we..." Idun stuttered as tears were streaming down her face.

"If I ever hear you so much as tell her to conceal of hide her powers, or even see so much of a glove near her...I will...well...you get it." Anna growled as she pulled Elsa out of the room, leaving their parents stunned and broken.

"I can't believe you did that..." Elsa said once they got outside...

"It just escaped before I could stop it." Anna said as she cuddled her sister. "I actually regret doing that now...slightly...but it had to be said. And you know I was telling the truth otherwise you would have stopped me."

"I suppose..." Elsa said truthfully as they looked around the village. It wasn't very big and had only about a dozen people. How they survived out here for three years though was completely beyond their imagination. They assumed they had hunters and farmers for food since they could see some small baskets of apples and other fruits around town. There was also a small river running nearby which provided them with their source of water.

"I suppose that mama and papa are the leaders here..." Anna said to which Elsa nodded. "...for three years. If they were never found...what's the chance of us being found?"

"Well...taking a leaf from tour book...since you keep saying I'm the pessimist, I'll say five percent. For you the optimist, ten percent." Elsa said.

"Ice powers? Ice boat? Remember?" Anna said as she patted Elsa on the head, before giggling when she thought of something..."

"What?" Elsa asked, unamused.

"With your ice powers you can pretty much do anything. Make weapons, make water, make shelter, make tool...you're a literal walking toolbox." Anna laughed.

"Hey!" Elsa said as Anna then asked for a snow cone. Elsa responded by burying Anna in a pile of snow.

"ANNA!" Came the voices of Idun and Agdar from behind. Elsa gasped when she saw the panicked look on their faces as they ran towards the mound of snow.

"What have you done?" Agdar asked. The last time Elsa heard those words was when she hurt her sister thirteen years ago, and it brought back old memories. Elsa's thought were interrupted though by a giggling Anna emerging from the snow mound, until she caught sight of her panic stricken parents and Elsa and put two and two together.

"Why the heck are you always so worried?" Anna scowled at her parents as she approached Elsa.

"She buried you..."

"So what? I already told you she has control, but yet again, you don't believe it and instead you say stuff that makes her fearful. And this was another test to see if what I said earlier on had any effect on you whatsoever and it appears not!" Anna said as Elsa looked at her in shock. "I'm sorry to say this to my own parents...but I would have Elsa over you two any day."

Agdar and Idun nearly broke into tears. Sure that was understandable since Elsa was her sister, but the way she said it completely made it sound like she didn't love her parents at all...and it was noticed by Anna too late.

"Anna!" Elsa snapped In shock as she mouthed, They are our parents!

"I...I didn't mean it like that." Anna said apologetically as she watched Elsa contemplate whether to comfort them or not, though I'm the end she chose not to. The damage had been done though as Idun ran off with Agdar following, trying to comfort her.

Anna looked at Elsa who was looking at her sympathetically.

"Did you really mean that?" Elsa asked.

"The part about having you over them...yes...though...deeply...I would rather have you and them...I'm just so angry at them because of what they did to us when we were younger though." Anna said.

"I know. Inside, I am a but angry as well...but let's put it this way. All of those events eventually led up to my coronation and us being reunited. If it had gone differently, who knows what could have happened." Elsa said as she looped her arm through her sisters. "But what has been done has already been done. No amount of blame and arguing is going to change the past. It'll only wreck the future. Anna...our parents are alive. At least we should give them another chance...another chance for all of us to be family again...don't you think?"

"You're starting to sound like me..." Anna said.

"Oh no..."

"Hey!"

"But anyway...the past is in the past." Elsa said as Anna sighed with a nod.

"I guess you're right. All I've done is upset them. But look what happened just now..." Anna stated. "They still though you using your powers around and on me would hurt me."

"Well instill have those fears sometimes. But like me, they'll eventually learn from their mistakes and get used to the fact that I have more control than I had before. They just need time..." Elsa said.

"I guess you're right." Anna said as she began to feel bad about what she had done, though inside she knew it had to be said...though she could have said it less harshly. Then again, now at least they knew what it felt like not to be loved.

"We should probably apologize..." Elsa said to which Anna rolled her eyes, though luckily, this went unnoticed by Elsa.

"Later though. That infection has drained me of energy. In wonder if they have anything good to eat."

"And up to this day, I wonder how it is that you aren't the size of Kai..."

* * *

"Well done Frederick." The pirate captain said as he looked over the mountain summit. He could see the faint rise of smoke from afar and he instantly knew that, that was where they were heading.

"Continue sir?" A pirate asked.

"Of course!" The captain yelled. "My hand is itching to slit some throats...unless you prefer that it is yours!"

"N-No!" The pirate stuttered as he ran with the others as fast as they could down the mountain.

"Don't worry sun. I'll avenge your death...soon enough."

* * *

_An hour later..._

"I officially hate apples..." Anna said as she threw the core of one aside.

"Well, there was nothing else to eat." Elsa said as they rounded a corner...and heard the sound of sobbing coming from nearby. Anna and Elsa moved towards the source of the sound and saw someone laying against a tree, curled up into a ball and crying.

"Mama..." Elsa mumbled in surprise as they realized that it was their mother. Had Anna's rant really has that much of an effect on them. Never in her life had Elsa ever seen her mother this broken before. She resembled so much like she was when she was isolated and told of the news of her parent's death. Elsa looked to the side to see Anna looking quite guilty, especially when Idun choked out a particularly loud sob.

"I didn't mean to..." Anna mumbled. She looked at her sister then at her mother, then at her sister who, the time, nodded in response. Together, they slowly approached the crying figure of their mother and sat down on either side of her. Anna on the left, Elsa on the right. Idun didn't even notice them until Elsa decided to put her arm around her waist and cuddled her...something that Elsa hadn't done for more than six years. Idun looked up at her two daughters who were now both cuddling her and sobbed even harder.

"I'm so sorry..." Idun whimpered as she felt desperately, like holding her daughters close and never letting them go. Anna and Elsa knew what she wanted to do as they moved closer and laid on her shoulders.

"Its okay mama..." Anna said. "I...I shouldn't have snapped like that earlier on. I was just angry because of what happened..."

"Its alright...it...it is our fault..."

"Not all. I'm partially to blame as well since I feared my powers so much. I should have know earlier that love was the cure." Elsa admitted.

"I'm so sorry that I never did anything to bring you two together." Idun cried.

"Its alright...we forgive you...don't we Anna?" Elsa said as she quirked a brow at her sister. Anna took a deep breath before saying, "Yes...we do..."

"I...I haven't had the chance to say this in three years..." Idun sniffled as she looked at Elsa and Anna. "I love you...my dear daughters..."

And and Elsa hugged their mother so hard that she literally squeaked from the bone crushing embrace. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that she was finally back with her daughters. And they were back with her...

Nearby, Agdar couldn't help but smile as a tear rolled down his cheek at the sight of his two daughters cuddling their mother...a sight that he thought he would never see again.

"I love you dear daughters..."

* * *

**Short because of lack of writing time. I was shocked by the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter. It was the highest amount of reviews in a single chapter I have ever received out of all my stories. Thank you.**

**And now...we are officially in the final third of this story. **

**Also...I am horrible at writing argument scenes...so...I apologize if the argument here seemed a little bit bland...or if Anna seemed a bit OOC...though I have seen Anna scream and argue in other fanfics.**

**-TacticX**


	16. Too small

_That night..._

"So...I suppose you can have that hut there..." Agdar said as he pointed towards a small hut near the center, quite close to their parents hut. Anna and Elsa nodded as they opened the wooden door and looked inside.

"A bit small..." Anna commented as Elsa chuckled.

"Were in the middle of an uncharted island. What do you expect? A castle?" Elsa asked.

"Well..." Anna said in with a smirk as she looked at her sister with a quirked brow. Realizing what Anna was saying, she said, "No! Absolutely not..."

"Oh cmon. You're not injured anymore...and nor am I. Plus, there a nice, big, mountain over there..." Anna stated as she pointed in the direction of the mountain range.

"I'm sorry...no. We have a hut here!" Elsa said as she resisted the temptation to do as Anna asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt...but...what is going on here?" Agdar asked.

Resisting the urge to say 'mind your own business', Anna said, "Well...the hut is a bit small so..."

"...she wants me to build an ice castle!" Elsa completed.

"It doesn't have to be an ice castle...it can be an ice palace...or a mansion...or anything bigger than this. Our bathrooms are bigger than this hut." Anna said.

"Since when did you ever start acting so royal and caring about size?" Elsa asked.

"I've always acted like royalty!" Anna said with a mock gasp before glaring at her parents when Idun chuckled and Agdar looked at her with a look of disbelief.

"So...what do you mean ice castle?" Idun asked as she looked at her eldest daughter.

"Elsa can use her powers to make a castle that is just as big if not bigger than our one in Arendelle." Anna said. "Cmon Elsa...please...even our parents want to see it..."

Elsa looked at he smother and father who both and that look of curiosity that she knew had at times...like now...

"Please..." Anna begged.

"Castle...no. Bigger hut...yes." Elsa said as Anna sighed and then nodded. Elsa looked around for a suitable place to build her ice hut and saw a nice patch near a tree. She lifted up her hands and willed her powers to crest a miniature structure out of ice...while maintaining her regality and not getting nervous that her parents were watching her. They all watched, her parents in awe, as ice began to grow out from the ground and swarm together into a Ice hut that was at least six times larger than the one they originally had complete with doors, windows, a small balcony, unique snowflake designs, staircase, chandelier, tables and numerous other furniture's that made it more fitting for royalty than the other huts out there...

"Fit for a princess and Queen." Anna said as she opened the door and ran inside, Elsa right behind her. Agdar and Idun just stood rooted to the spot, their mouths hanging agape at their daughter's magic. They had never seen Elsa use her powers like this before. They had only ever seen her be afraid of it or freeze stuff unwillingly and accidentally.

"So...what do you think?" Anna asked with a smirk as she appeared in the ice doorway, her sister visible inside.

"How?" Was all that Idun could say.

"Magic." Anna replied as Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed. "I told you that she had control of her powers...and here is your proof.

"Elsa...we are sorry for ever doubting you." Idun said as she moved forward to Anna and Elsa. She wanted to hug them again...but they beat her to it as they pulled her into a hug instead, Agdar joining a few seconds years. They hugged for several seconds, though it felt like hours, as they rejoiced with the fact that they were finally family again. Reunited after all these years. After the hug, Elsa and Anna made their way into the ice hut with their parents right behind them. They gaped at the intricate detail and numerous furnishings inside the large hut as they stumbled around and tried not to slip on the ice coated ground. Idun was more careful than Agdar who slipped numerous times to then point that he had to use Anna as support.

"ARGH!" Anna screamed as her father slipped again and pulled her down with him causing Elsa and Idun to giggle.

"This is amazing. I've never seen you use your powers like this before. I guess those geometry and architecture lessons finally paid off..." Idun muttered as she climbed up the stairs and looked inside before walking back down...before slipping and sliding down the rest off the way and crashing into Anna and Agdar who were only just getting up.

"You can stay here as well if you want." Elsa said. "There's room down here. Me and Anna will he staying upstairs."

"Thank you...but its alright. You girls should have this place for yourselves. We have our own...we wouldn't want to intrude...I mean...it is your ice hut." Agdar said.

"It is family sized." Elsa added.

"Don't worry. You have Anna with you." Agdar said as he and Idun kissed their daughters goodnight and exited the ice hut.

"I've missed this...since I was eight." Elsa said as she forced herself not to cry.

"Me too..." Anna said as they both headed upstairs to their room. Elsa had crafted a bed of ice for then to sleep on, along with a pair of ice blankets and pillows to make it more comfortable and less cold.

"Where's the kitchen?" Anna asked as she looked around.

"Really? What do we need a kitchen for?" Elsa asked as she removed her dress and created a nightgown out of ice, before climbing in the bed.

"What do we eat?" Anna asked as she climbed into the bed with her sister.

"I think I saw a food but on the other side of the village. Maybe you could ransack that later." Elsa chuckled.

"I just want some chocolate...this is my last piece." Anna said as she pulled out a slightly squashed and melted piece of chocolate. Elsa looked at it as if it was gold as her sister started to unwrap it.

"Where did you get that...and how do you even have all of this after a week on this island!"

"I can control myself...to some extent. I ration my supplies so that i can provide myself with backup resources like chocolates and water in case of an emergency situation like one we are in now...of there being no chocolate..."

"Who are you and what did you do to my sister? She doesn't know that many big words..."

"Well you definitely aren't getting it now..."

"Please..." Elsa said causing Anna to look at her sister.

"Sorry, it's mine." Anna said as her sister started to pout.

"But I built this ice hut for us..." Elsa said as if that would persuade Anna, though, as she knew from previous persuasions, she was a very hard person to persuade.

"Yeah...still though. Its my last piece." Anna said as she started to move to the edge of the bed upon seeing the look that Elsa was giving her between glancing at the chocolate.

"Gimme..." Elsa said as she moved closer to Anna and outstretched her hand in an attempt to grab it.

"I'll give it to you..." Anna said with a smirk.

"Really?" Elsa asked as her face lit up.

"Sure...if you can catch me!" Anna said as she jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room, down the stairs and unto the ground floor. She looked up and was shocked to see that her sister wasn't following her. What she didn't see was Elsa crafting a small hole in the ceiling and lowering herself down on an ice rope right behind her.

"BOO!"

"AAAAH!" Anna screamed as she jumped forward. She quickly grabbed a fistful of snow that was shaped into a sofa and threw it at Elsa, hitting her right in the face as she ran outside into the village square trying to look for a place to hide her chocolate. She could see Elsa run out of the ice hut and chase after her. She turned a corner and ran around the back with a giggle as she headed back to the ice hut.

"Elsa. What are you still doing out?" Agdar asked as he caught sight of his daughter looking around.

"Have you seen Anna?" Elsa asked.

"No. I thought she was with you." Agdar asked. Elsa was about to say some thigh when she caught sight of a figure sneaking behind a hut.

"Found you!" Elsa screamed as her sister squealed in response and fled to the ice hut, Elsa chasing after her and leaving Agdar standing there with a look of amusement on his face.

"What's going on?" Idun asked sleepily as she walked up to her husband.

"Sisterly stuff..." He said as they watched Elsa bury Anna in a pile of snow. Their eyes widened at first feeling a pang of fear, but they pushed it aside when they remembered that things had changed and the past was in the past. Elsa's powers were no longer a threat to Anna or anyone else and she had utmost control of them.

"Aah! No! Its mine!" Anna squealed as Elsa tried to grab something from her hand, both of then giggling like children.

"Hmm...aren't they a little old for this?"

"Yes...yes they are." Idun said as she walked towards her daughters with a calm and regal expression. Elsa and Anna failed to notice as they were buried in a pile of snow...the chocolate falling out of Anna's hand. Idun walked over and picked it up as she watched her two daughters pull themselves out of the snow. She quickly stuffed the piece into her mouth causing both the girls to scream.

"NOO!" They screamed as Idun chuckled.

"Thanks dear. It's been three years since I've had any chocolate." Idun said, causing the the girls to sigh. Anna looked at her sister and gave her a smirk, Elsa doing the same thing back at her before they both looked at their mother who's smile faded slightly.

"It is not nice to take something from the princess..." Anna grinned as she and her sister stood up and moved towards Idun, the smile completely gone, as she moved backwards slowly. She watched as Elsa materialized four snowballs and handed two to Anna who threw them up and down in her palm while grinning maniacally at her mother.

"Elsa...Anna dear. What are you doing?" Idun asked nervously.

"You stole our chocolate!" Anna said. "And now...its revenge..."

"Agdar...help me!" Idun screamed as she started running, Elsa and Anna chasing after her with snowballs in their hands. Agdar just stood on the sidelines watching with a grin.

"Sorry dear. I'm too busy laughing to be able to help." Agdar yelled. The squeal from his wife notified him that Elsa and Anna must have caught up with her. A few seconds later, a giggling Anna and Elsa emerged with their, snow covered, mother slouching behind.

"How was it?" Agdar asked. Idun responded by grabbing some snow from her hair and throwing it at him.

"Goodnight Elsa. Goodnight Anna." Agdar chuckled as they disappeared into the ice hut leaving Agdar to follow his wife, who now resembled Elsa a little more from her hair which was white with snow.

"Its so good to be back together as a family." Agdar said as he wiped some snow away from his wife's shoulders.

"Yeah...even if they do bury as in snow everyday from now on..." Idun said with a shiver as she realized that Anna was now in collaboration with her sister...and a lot of snow...

* * *

"Anna...can I ask you something?" Elsa asked.

"Sure...what is it?" Anna replied.

"Please answer this honestly...are you happy to see mother and father again?"

Anna thought deeply for a second before sighing. "Well...the truth is...yes. I mean, thwy are our parents so of course I'm happy to see them. No matter what comes out of my mouth, I'll always love them no matter what, and the same with you as well..."

"Aw...thank you..." Elsa said as she cuddled her sister.

"I...I didn't tell them I love them yet though..." Anna said.

"Neither did I." Elsa said guiltily. "We'll tell them tomorrow."

"Can I ask a question now?" Anna asked.

"You don't need to ask." Elsa said as she stroked her sister's hair.

"Well...since mama and papa are still alive...does that mean that you won't be Queen anymore?" Anna asked. Elsa choked as she had not thought of that before. Technically, she was invoked as the queen upon her parents being dead, yet they weren't dead...so did that mean that her queenly status would automatically be voided? Did that Mean that she would have to abdicate her position or be dethroned because, since her parents weren't dead, it meant her coronation wasn't legitimate?

"Elsa?" Anna asked as she watched her sister lost in thoughts.

"I...I with really know..." Elsa said.

"You can't abdicate though...I mean...you're the queen...they aren't. As far as the council and everyone is concerned, mama and papa have been dead for three years." Anna said.

"But they aren't anymore...and this isn't something that has happened before so...I don't really know. I doubt the council will know either." Elsa said.

"Please don't abdicate if you don't have to...I like having the queen as my sister." Anna said causing Elsa to laugh. "But really. You are the rightful queen and I will support you in anyway possible."

"Thanks Anna...but there is an advantage if I am forced to abdicate..." Elsa said.

"Like what?"

"If I abdicate...I will become a princess again...and then I won't have any duties to perform...so...like you, all I'll have is free time."

"Really? So we can hang out with each other without any stupid meeting and dignitaries interrupting? Well...in that case..." Anna muttered as Elsa squeezed her tightly. "Hey..."

"Good night Anna..."

"Goodnight Elsa...where'd I put that chocolate..."

"You have more?!"

"No...I'm just kidding..."

"Anna...if you have more..."

"I don't...then again..."

"Gimme!"

"Aah!"

* * *

**I am so sorry for not being able to update for three days...but I have been quite busy and have had several problems with writing and various other stuff. Every time I try to write something...I can't envision what to put in it. So, this is a short chapter of fluff...or something. The next few chapters will mostly be family stuff...reconciliation...sisterly fluff...motherly love and fluff...there won't be much if any feuds and anger since that's now over. If anyone has any suggestion for little family things (happy...not sad) that can happen between them and their parents...and I would love to hear them...like really love to hear them.**

**Another thing...does anyone have any idea what would happen to a monarch if their parents return after being thought dead...I don't think something like this event has occurred in history so Google would be useless for searching. If a monarch was coronated as a king or queen because their parents died...and then it was later found out that their parents were still alive and well...would that monarch have to abdicate to their parents...or do they retain their status. **

**Does Elsa have to surrender her throne? Or does she keep it? Or...I honestly have no idea. Despite how accurate I want to make that part...if worst comes to worst...I'll just have to make it up. So if anyone can help me there...please do tell through PM. I would be really grateful.**

**-TacticX**


	17. Morning Hunt

Elsa groaned as she opened her eyes and caught sight of the morning light streaming through the ice walls and creating refractive patterns throughout the hut. She turned over and pushed her sister off her abdomen as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?" Anna mumbled as she rolled onto her abdomen and buried her face in the ice blankets.

"I didn't make a clock..."

"You can make clocks?"

"No...that's why we don't have one. But it is morning if that's what you want to know..." Elsa said stared at her sister.

"Mhmm...wake me up when its lunchtime..." Anna groaned as she grabbed her sister, thinking she was a pillow, and placed her on top of her head. Elsa groaned as she pulled away and pushed her sister as she grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it. "Aren't you going to wake up yet?"

"We're not in Arendelle so...I'll make an exception today..." Elsa mumbled. It actually felt good to just lay in instead of waking up at the break of dawn to a bunch of moronic council members who were barely functional, or that's how Anna referred to them at least. She could hear her sister snoring lightly next to her meaning she had fallen asleep again. Elsa closed her eyes and eventually fell back to sleep.

* * *

"I thought Elsa was the type of person that would wake up early." Agdar commented as he and Idun approached the ice hut, where several people were standing outside and gaping at it in awe.

"Who made this?" One of them asked.

"My daughter..." Agdar said fearing wait gt hey would say in response.

"That is so cool...no pun intended..." Another said as several nodded in response, while one was leaning against the wall to cool himself down. Idun giggled as the two of then entered the ice hut and looked around for any signs of their daughters. Since they weren't seen downstairs, they must be upstairs. Idun and Agdar slowly crept upstairs, careful not to slip like last time, and opened the ice door to the master bedroom. Inside, on a bed of ice, were Elsa and Anna sleeping peacefully...though in an awkward position. Elsa was laying on her front, as Anna laid on top of her with a pillow stuffed on top of her face.

"Is this how they always sleep?" Agdar mumbled with a giggle as Idun sat on the side of the bed and started to shake Anna in an attempt to wake her up. "This ought to be good..."

"Anna...wake up dear..." Idun said quietly as she shook her daughter. Anna mumbled something incoherent in response. Idun just shook her harder as Agdar watched in amusement at what was soon to unfold.

"Mm...stop it...I'll wake up later..." Anna muttered as she pulled the pillow down on her tighter. Idun instead decided to shake Elsa who mumbled as well before turning away from Idun and cuddling Anna like a pillow. Idun rolled her eyes in response as she grabbed both Elsa and Anna and shook them vigorously while screaming, "Wake up!"

The response was Idun receiving a careful of snow, followed by being thrown off the bed by Anna...followed by being buried in an avalanche by Elsa, and then a pile of pillows and ice blankets from Anna again. Agdar could barely contain his laughter as he watched Elsa and Anna yawn and climb out of bed as if nothing happened while Idun tried to dig herself out of the snow mound.

"Hey papa..." Anna mumbled as she sat on the ice dresser and nearly fell asleep again while Elsa disappeared into the bathroom.

"You two...are in so much...trouble..." Idun gasped as she finally broke out of the snow mound.

"I told you we didn't like being woken up early..." Anna muttered as she rested her head in her hands.

_Outside...breakfast..._

"Hey papa..." Anna said as she finished eating whatever it was that the meat came from...though it never tasted like any animal that she had eaten before.

"Yes Anna?"

"Can me, you and Elsa go hunting later..." Anna said causing Elsa to look up, her eyes wide as she listened intently.

"Elsa knows how to hunt?" Agdar asked in surprise.

"Well...no. But she can learn how to...with a bow and arrow of course. She doesn't like to use her powers to harm people." Anna mentioned.

"I can understand that." Agdar replied as he thought over it for a few seconds. "Okay...but only if Elsa agrees as well. Elsa?"

"Hmm...well...I suppose I could learn..." Elsa replied as she looked at the longbow that Anna and over her back. Her curiosity had got the better of her as she now wanted to experience what it was like to use a longbow like Anna, even though she still didn't want to hurt anything or anyone. Though, as any monarch would know, certain exceptions would apply during periods of danger or survival.

"Yes. You can learn from the expert..." Anna said.

"Thank you Anna." Agdar said.

"I was actually referring to me." Anna said with a frown.

"You? An expert at hunting? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Remember who it was who taught you those skills?" Agdar asked.

"Remember who it was who shot a noblewoman in the butt?" Anna asked with a smirk causing Elsa and Idun to laugh.

"That was an accident!" Agdar said through gritted teeth. "But I am an expert in the art of hunting. Have you ever seen your sister hunt Elsa? Hmm?"

"Yeah...how do you think we survived for the past week..." Elsa said.

"Oh..." Was Agdar's response. "Well I was the one who taught Anna anyway...shi do you want to teach you hunting?"

"Anna. I'm more comfortable with her teaching me." Elsa said truthfully.

"That's understandable." Agdar said. "Well, finish your breakfast and let's go hunting then."

_An hour later..._

"You haven't hunted for over three years!" In whispered into Agdar's ear as they followed their daughters into the forest just outside of the village.

"I know...but if it means that we can have some family bonding time with our daughters then so be it..." Agdar said honestly. "Its been three years and from now on, Every moment counts."

"You could never have been more correct." Idun agreed as they approached Elsa and Anna who had now stopped and were looking round the forest.

"What is it?" Agdar asked.

"I heard something." Anna whispered as she squinted into the distance. She gasped quietly when she caught sight of a small boar grazing on some truffles nearby. "Got you...Right Elsa...listen carefully..."

"I thought I was going to teach her?" Agdar mumbled.

"Nope. Its me..." Anna said as she handed her sister the longbow. "Right...do you know what to do?"

"Uh...no..." Elsa replied plainly.

"Right. First, you have to load an arrow into the longbow. Here...see the indention on top of the arrow..."

"It'll be easier if you just follow me..." Agdar said as he loaded his arrow and armed it, before showing it to Elsa for her to follow. "Its easier to just show her..."

Anna growled in response as she armed her longbow as well.

"Right..." Agdar continued as he watched Elsa arm the longbow. "Good...now do you see where the tip of the arrow points out?"

"Yeah?" Elsa said.

"Well...I want you..."

"...to hold it at eye level!" Anna suddenly interrupted as she grabbed the longbow and forced it up to they eye level of Elsa. "Right...see that tree...I want you to shoot it..."

"Okay..." Elsa said as she aimed the longbow at the tree...

"Make sure you are as still as possible..." Agdar said.

"And take a deep breath!" Anna shouted out...

"But not too deep otherwise it'll disrupt your concentration." Agdar said.

"And try and kneel. It'll give you better aim." Anna stated.

"Leaning against a tree or calming your heartbeat works better." Agdar argued.

"No...kneeling helps absorb the vibration..." Anna replied as she shot a glare.

"It takes too long and it could make too much noise and scare the animal..." Agdar retorted.

"No it doesn't...anyway, once you have sight of the animal..."

"You have to take into account the windspeed and distance because since its a projectile..."

"It will tend to arc!" Anna blurted out, interrupting her father. "Also, not all longbows fire the same..."

"...so practice makes perfect!" Agdar replied as he frowned at Anna.

"But no one is perfect!" Anna said. Idun watched Anna and Agdar interrupt each other as both of them interrupted each other in an attempt to teach Elsa and show her that they were better than the other. Elsa seemed to notice as well as she watched her father and sister bicker with each other as they gave nonsensical orders at her randomly before shooting glares at each other...

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Idun yelled shutting Anna and Agdar up. "You really did get your fathers attitude..."

"Excuse...me..." Anna and Agdar said simultaneously causing Elsa to giggle and Idun to sigh in embarrassment.

"I thought you were going to teach Elsa how to hunt...not bicker around and argue about who is the best hunter. Agdar is best a guns, and Anna is best at longbows and arrows...done! Enough said. Now are you going to teach Elsa or not?" Idun asked.

"I suppose..." Anna and Agdar said together.

"The last thing I want is for my sister to have the hunting skills of my mother...," Anna said causing Elsa and Agdar to burst into laughter, especially Agdar since he knew the exact event that Anna must be referring to. Idun glared at the three of them, unamused.

"Very funny Anna..." Idun growled. "..now are you two going to stop acting like morons?"

"Aah...its good to be family again..." Agdar said as Elsa nodded in response and moved near to her sister, Anna eventually nodding in response as well. "So...hunting...right...I think I know where we could find some game to hunt."

_Thirty minutes later..._

"Right...remember what me and Anna taught you..." Agdar whispered into Elsa's ear, Anna on her other side.

"Taught me? All I remember is you two bickering..."

"Shh...there's a deer...there sure a lot of deer in these woods..." Anna whispered.

"I think that this island is somewhere near the British isles...which would explain the amount of deer and boars. Anyway, wait till the target has stopped moving since you don't have the experience to kill a moving animal yet. Elsa tracked the deer as it moved across the forest ground towards a small shrub of flowers. Elsa aimed the longbow carefully at the deer...

"Training...what training?" Elsa muttered to herself as she thought of an idea. Well, she wouldn't use her powers for hunting, but that doesn't mean she can't use then to help her catch something. With as little noise and movement as possible, Elsa quickly conjured up numerous ice bars that arose around the animal, effectively trapping it within the ice cage. Elsa took this chance to aim the bow and, while keeping her eyes closed and ensuring she had a direct aim before she did, fire it. The happy squeal from Anna as well as the sound of a distant thump verified that she had hit her mark. She opened her eyes and saw Anna lit up with joy as she stared at the animal.

"Congratulations dear!" Agdar yelled as Elsa looked at her smiling mother, completely oblivious to the wink that Agdar had just sent Anna.

"Well sister...it looks like you've caught your first hunt. I hope you didn't feel any guilt or anything..."

"Its alright Anna. If you can do it, so can I. I just don't like using my powers to do it." Elsa replied as she followed Agdar and Anna towards the deer's body.

"But you used..."

"Only as a cage papa..."

"Oh right..." Anna and Agdar replied. Anna really did get most of her traits from their father...except for the chocolate loving part. That was from their mother.

"So...since this is your first hunt...you have to do the tradition." Agdar said to which Anna smirked, Idun standing behind eyeing them wearily.

"What tradition?" Elsa asked as she gave the longbow back to Anna.

"The drinking of the blood of first hunt. You have to drink a cup of this deer's blood." Agdar said.

"WHAT?!" Elsa shrieked as she looked at her father and sister as if they were crazy. "You're joking right?".

"Nope! Its hunting tradition. I did." Agdar replied.

"You drank blood?!" Elsa asked her father in shock, to which he nodded in response.

"Its not that had. Its a bit salty and more viscous than water...but its actually really refreshing." Agdar said as he picked up a knife and prepared to stab the deer in the neck.

"Papa!" Anna half growled, half laughed. "Stop scaring Elsa. Don't worry Elsa. He's bluffing. Only idiots do that."

"Thank goodness." Elsa sighed in relief as Anna put an arm around her shoulder. "So...um...how did I do?"

"Well...you shot it in the chest...so you did pretty well...though you took around eight seconds too long."

"I spent ten seconds aiming!"

"Yeah. It takes only two seconds for experts. Don't worry, I'll teach you more once we arrive back in Arendelle." Anna said. "Assuming we ever get rescued though. I mean, finding mama and papa is both a good and bad thing."

"How is finding us a bad thing?" Idun asked, slightly hurt.

"Not in that way mama. Finding you is good because you are alive. But its also bad because it means that you haven't been rescued...for three years!" Anna said. "What chance do we have?"

"Well Kristoff is probably worried by now and probably grabbing Every boat he can find to throw on a search mission."

"I guess...I just hope someone finds us eventually." Anna said as the four of them walked back towards the village.

"They will...eventually. But as long as we have each other..."

"We'll be alright." Anna completed her sister.

"We will too..." Agdar and Idun said as they all got into a family hug, the first one in thirteen years.

"I love you mama and papa." Elsa said causing Agdar and Idun to gasp since they have never heard that phrase for years.

"I love you too mama and papa..." Anna said, bringing tears to her mothers eyes.

"I love you All too..." Idun said as she hugged her daughters tightly, a squeak coming from them both.

"We are a family again...and I will make sure that nothing ever happens to separate us again." Agdar promised as they broke apart from the hug. "So, What do you say we get back to the village and have some lunch. We have deer now...and there's still the blood..."

"Agdar!"

"What...I'm just joking." Agdar laughed as they all headed back to the village. "Oh..Anna..."

"Yeah?"

"When you were screaming at us in the doctors office..."

"I...I'm sorry for that..." Anna apologized to which Agdar just waved it off and said it wasn't necessary.

"We deserved that. Wei was to blind to think outside the box and as a result, we made a mistake. I just hope you can forgive us..." Agdar said to which Anna and Elsa nodded. "So...um...in the doctors...you mentioned something about a freeze or something...and nearly dying. Want was that about?"

"Oh that ..yeah...well...I'm not sire of Elsa wants..." Anna looked at her sister who nodded in response. "...I'll tell you all about the last three weeks while we're at lunch...but promise me you don't freak out and blame Elsa for it. Technically, I was the one who pushed her over the edge."

"Hey...if it wasn't for that...this may never have happened. We could still have been isolated. Everything worked out for the best in the end." Elsa said.

"Yeah...though I regret not punching Hans a few more times...or kicking him in the b..."

"Anna!" Idun snapped. "Watch your language."

"Sorry..." Anna said before whispering to Elsa. "Sadly, we have a little less freedom with our parents around now. I guess we can't rob the kitchen of chocolates anymore at night."

Elsa giggled in response as she thought of the many things she and her sister could do now with their parents...as a family again...

...and hopefully...

..nothing would tear them apart...

...ever again...

* * *

**Thanks to Frozen1 for idea of family hunting trip**. **Hope this is alright.**

**Anymore ideas for little family events I can write between Elsa, Anna, Idun and Agdar for the next chapters? Happy or funny ones. Not sad. I think there's been enough sadness in this story so far...for now. I'm out of ideas...I think...**

**Nothing else to say here so...till next time...**

**-TacticX**


	18. Frozen

"So Anna...why don't you tell us about this great freeze thing that you mentioned earlier on." Idun piped up as they sat around the campfire. It was already the afternoon and Elsa, Anna, Agdar and Idun had decided to just settle down near the ice hut and just talk about random stuff.

"Um...Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded on acknowledgement.

"Okay...well...the great freeze was...oh...I'll just tell it chronologically. It'll be simpler." Anna said. "Well on Elsa's coronation day, I met this prince called Hans and...I kind of married him...on the same day."

"You married someone you just met that day?" Idun asked in shock.

"I did tell her..." Elsa said.

"Yeah, well, after that I announced our marriage to Elsa and she freaked out at the thought of it..."

"Who wouldn't..." Elsa mumbled.

"...and then I kind of set her off by saying stuff...like why she shut me out. So, she lost control and this wall of icicles appeared and surrounded her, pointing at everyone and then the duke freaks out screams sorcery. So, Elsa starts running away and I chased after her, the duke and Hans following as well. She runs out into the courtyard and creates this...ice fountain..."

"I froze the fountain accidentally and of all the ways it could have frozen, it took the most horrifying way possible." Elsa commented.

"Yeah...so she runs across the fjord to escape from us and in the process, freezes it and sets of an eternal winter."

"Why would they call it an eternal winter when it barely lasted three days?" Elsa suddenly asked. Anna shrugged her shoulders in response. Honestly, she didn't know either.

"Probably because it sounds much better than saying, three day winter...anyway, I don't know what happened after that point because after that I just chased after her on my horse for several hours. She told me that that was when she made her ice castle...Elsa?" Anna said as she gestured for her sister to continue the story.

"Um...yeah. So I ran to the north mountain..."

"In like a couple of hours...are you sure that your powers don't allow you to fly?" Anna asked.

"I think I would know if I could fly...anyway, that is when I built my ice castle. It didn't take that long...maybe about ten or twenty seconds." Elsa said.

"Hey...can you sing that song you sang while you made it?" Anna asked to which their parents looked at Elsa, intrigued since they didn't know their daughters could sing.

"How do you know about that?" Elsa asked in shock.

"I hear you singing it in the bathroom sometimes..."

"Oh...wait...you stand outside the bathroom when..."

"NO! I can hear it from my room...you are quite loud." Anna stated. "Anyway, can you sing the song?"

"No..."

"Please..."

"No...I don't feel comfortable singing around so many people."

"There's only like a dozen people around here." Anna said as she looked around.

"Still a dozen too many...now...back to the story...I made my ice castle on the north mountain and I pretty much nearly died of boredom for the next day..."

"...because it's more fun with me around." Anna commented.

"...and more dangerous..." Elsa muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. So...Anna...your turn." Elsa said.

"Well...on my way up to the north mountain, my horse gets freaked out by a falling tree and runs away like the coward it is leaving me stranded in the middle of a winter wonderland...so I walk continually until I reached this place called Oaken's trading post and sauna and that is where I meet Kristoff. He's an ice harvester and he was the one who helped me to get up to the north mountain by giving me a ride in his sleigh. On the way up there we meet Olaf. He's a talking snowman. After that..."

"I'm sorry...did you just say...talking snowman?" Agdar asked with a raised brow as Idun looked quizzically at her daughters.

"Yes. Elsa made him. He's alive and all that...what's the word my tutor taught me...aah that's it. He's a sentient snowman." Anna said as Agdar and Idun gaped in shock. "When we get back to Arendelle you can meet him. He's harmless...unlike marshmallow."

"Who's marshmallow?" Idun asked.

"He's another sentient snow...monster. Like...twenty foot tall with massive arms that can throw you off a two hundred foot cliff because that is definitely classified as protecting me." Anna said as she aimed the last part at her sister. Their parents stared in shock at the thought of their daughter being able to create sentient snow forms.

"I didn't know he was so temperamental." Elsa argued. "Plus, Kristoff said that you aggravated him by throwing a snowball at him."

"He's a one ton, twenty foot snowman that could barely fit through the castle gates and a tiny snowball sets him off? Wow..." Anna said sarcastically.

"So...you can create like snow butlers and stuff...that are alive?" Idun asked.

"Yeah...alive to some extent..." Elsa replied.

"How about an army of snowmen for invading other kingdoms?" Agdar asked. Elsa and Idun looked at him with frowns as Anna hid her giggles. "What? I was just asking..."

"Agdar..." Idun warned. "Right...let's continue...what happened after that?"

"Anyway...we spent the next twelve or so hours traveling..."

"Didn't you say you were chased by wolves?" Elsa asked.

"Oh yeah...me and Kristoff were chased by wolves and forced to jump over a fifty foot crevice, destroying his sleigh in the process...and that was probably one of the main reasons he helped me because I promised him a new sleigh. Now, we managed to each Elsa's castle by the afternoon on the second day...was it the second day? Well...you should see her castle. Its so amazing. It looked much better than the one we're living in and was a perfect example of my sisters amazing ingenuity." Anna said.

"Thank you Anna." Elsa said.

"I must say that you definitely had that all planned out." Anna said to which Elsa smiled in response. "I mean...you run away to the north mountain and build a massive ice castle...and decide to live in there forever...with no hunting experience...no farming experience...no way to get food...no running water since everything was frozen...no showers or bathtubs...no kitchen...no way to cook food or light a fire unless you melt the entire castle...and no form of entertainment whatsoever."

The smile on Elsa's face was now gone...

"So, you got your mother's survival skills and common sense..." Agdar commented to Elsa causing Anna to burst into laughter as Idun resisted the temptation to murder him right there. "That explains a few things..."

"Excuse me...but if I were to run away to the north mountain, I would probably have enough sense to bring supplies..." Idun told Agdar. "Elsa? What were you going to eat while staying there?"

"Probably an ice cream sandwich..." Anna commented causing Agdar and Idun to laugh while Elsa glared daggers.

"Okay...maybe I didn't think my entire plan out properly..." Elsa said as she glared at her sister.

"But seriously Elsa, in the three days you stayed there...what did you eat?"

"I didn't..."

"Oh..." Anna mumbled as their parent looked at her in shock. "That was unexpected..."

"Can we continue with the story now?" Elsa asked with a sigh.

"Right...where was I?"

"Arriving at my ice castle..."

"Oh yeah...so...after having trouble climbing the stairs made of ice, I went inside and there was Elsa in her ice dress..." Anna squealed when she suddenly thought of something. "You're not injured anymore right? Why don't you show mama and papa your ice dress..."

"Ice dress?" Agdar and Idun asked in surprise.

"Anna...I don't think mama and papa cares about that..." The look on their parent's faces told her otherwise.

"Please Elsa...if you aren't going go make and ice castle on the mountain here...at least show your ice dress."

"Turning my dress into ice is irreversible...and I only have one dress. If I change this one, I can't change it back."

"I've got some spare dresses that should fit..." Idun said as she really wanted to see this ice dress. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"See...now cmon! Show the ice dress...please..." Anna said with pleading eyes, that she knew her sister couldn't resist.

"Fine!" Elsa sighed as she stood up and made sure that there was no one else watching. With a wave of her hand, she crafted the very same ice dress she designed back during her coronation. Agdar and Idun watched in awe as Elsa's dress materialized into shining, flickering ice. A translucent cape of ice rapidly formed from the dress and grew down to the floor as Elsa finished converting her dress into ice, much to Anna's delight. She now wore the exact same ice dress that she wore in her castle.

"See? What do you think?" Anna asked as Elsa sat back down. Idun and Agdar continued to gape at the dress in shock. They had never seen anything like it before.

"That is beautiful..." Idun said as she finally managed to draw her gaze away from the dress. "Doesn't it feel cold wearing that?"

"The cold doesn't bother me..."

"I must say that you look very enticing to foreign Prince's." Agdar said.

"Which is why I don't wear it during meetings or when foreign delegates visit..." Elsa said. "I'm not ready for a relationship yet I guess..."

"Why not?" Idun asked. "You're twenty one."

"I don't know...I'm just not ready and I would rather not marry for trade or deals."

"Okay...so...drawing attention away from my sister not having a boyfriend, let's continue with the story shall we?" Anna asked.

"But..."

"Yeah...that's a good idea..." Elsa said.

"So...when I got into the castle, I tried to persuade her to come home but she kept on refusing because she wanted to protect me or something from her powers. Of course she didn't know that she had frozen Arendelle and when i told her, she freaked out like mama tends to do..."

"I don't freak out!" Idun shouted. "...most of the time..."

"yeah...so, we're singing this song and Elsa loses control...and then she strikes me in the heart with her powers..."

"WHAT?" Agdar and Idun screamed in shock.

"Oh don't worry...it didn't hurt that much and it was an accident so don't start blaming Elsa or else you will have to deal with me!" Anna quickly said in an attempt to shut her parents up before they started another heated argument. "Don't start! So, after that, she throws me out for my safety...and does that by creating marshmallow to throw me off a two hundred foot cliff...because that is definitely classified as safe."

"I didn't know that was how he would react...and you were the one that set him off..." Elsa argued.

"With a tiny snowball. Anyway, we survived and then that is when me and Kristoff decided to head off to the trolls...you know...when my hair started turning white and all...now its Elsa's turn to tell...actually I'll tell it in case Elsa skips details here..." Anna said with a frown.

"Anna...you don't..."

"Nope...it took me a week to force it out of you...I have a feeling you were waiting for Hans and the duke to leave before you told me..."

"In case you snuck into the dungeons and slit their throats in the middle of the night." Elsa replied.

"And I would have happily done it...so...Hans and the Duke's bodyguards arrive at Elsa's castle and that is when marshmallow starts to fend them off. But the two bodyguards from Weselton sneak past and immediately go after Elsa And that is when they tried to kill her. If it wasn't for that ice shield rising to block that arrow, neither of us would be alive right now. Elsa managed to trap one bodyguard and nearly push the other one of then roof and kill them...and in my opinion I wouldn't have cared if you did kill them. They deserved it...so, that is when Hans entered and said that she wasn't a monster...of course he was just another deceiving fu..."

"Anna!" Elsa snapped at her sisters choice of words.

"What? That's what he is! The duke and Hans tried to kill you...anyway...Hans manages to stop this guy from shooting the arrow at Elsa, but that was all a deception since he shot it at the chandelier instead and knocked her out...well...that is what Elsa said happened anyway..."

"That's the truth!" Elsa said.

"I hope so...because if I ever see they duke or Hans again...I will personally slit his throat and watch him bleed to death in front of me..." Anna growled.

"You can use the family sword...and wait for me to be there before you do it..." Agdar said. "No asshole gets away with trying to kill my daughters..."

"So that's why we don't do trade with the Southern Isles or Weselton anymore. The military adviser and me...as well as the entire council recommended wiping Weselton off the map with a full scale assault alongside corona, but Elsa refused for reasons I don't understand."

Elsa just rolled her eyes in response. She remembered clearly how for the next few days, everyone who heard about Hans's and the dukes actions and had even the slightest bit of power, had tried to persuade her to attack Weselton and the southern isles with corona as an ally. Even Rapunzel and Eugene suggested it...

"Anna...if you ever see Hans or this duke in the future...please tell me. I'll show them exactly what a monster looks like when I rip their throats out!" Agdar said with a scowl as hatred for those two kingdoms rose within him. No one dares try to kill his daughter and gets away with it.

"Well...I'm getting tired of telling this story so...the trolls say that an act of try love will thaw a frozen heart so Kristoff brings me back to the Arendelle to Hans. I didn't know that he was actually evil at that time so when he revealed that this was all a plot for him to get the throne...he better not show his face around me again...or else."

"Well if Hans was useless, how were you cured?" Idun asked.

"Sacrifice...I saw Hans preparing to kill Elsa on the fjord. You were actually willing to accept death because you thought you killed me!" Anna said to her sister.

"Yes. I did say I couldn't live without you...I knew what Hans was going to do and since he said that you were dead...I didn't have any reason to live." Elsa said tearfully. Anna cuddled her since she didn't want her to cry in front of their parents...

"So...I threw myself in front of the sword just in time and luckily, the curse took effect and I froze right on time. A second too late and I wouldn't be here today..." Anna mentioned as Agdar and Idun looked at each other. Their daughters had been through so much during those three days, and to think that isolating them was the root cause of to all...thirteen years in the making.

"So Anna jumping in front of the sword to save me constituted as an act of the love and the curse was broken. And that is when I learned that love was the key the whole time. Love will thaw..." Elsa said.

"And Elsa finally learned to thaw Arendelle and the eternal, three day, winter was over. The duke was sent back to Weselton in disgrace and Hans is imprisoned for life by his brothers for attempted regecide."

"Love was the solution the whole time..." Agdar said. "Elsa..Anna...we're so sorry for everything that we've done in the last thirt..."

"It's okay papa...we forgive you...right Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Well...yeah...I suppose so..." Anna muttered. "Well...after that was over, we could finally act like sister's again for the next three weeks...until a week ago when this happened...and now we're stranded on an island...with little chance of rescue...at least we have you two though..."

"Were you injured when you got here?" Agdar asked. "I know you were shot by those pirates but..."

"Yeah...I had a broken leg." Anna said as she mother gasped.

"It can't be healed already?" Agdar asked as he looked at Anna's legs.

"Elsa covered it in ice. Her ice has the ability to speed up healing." Anna said to Idun and Agdar's shock.

"Its still not fully healed yet." Elsa said.

"Yeah...but it's strong enough for me to walk on." Anna said. "Plus, Elsa made a thin but strong cast...see..."

Anna lifted up her dress and showed a one centimeter thick cast that prevented the bone from breaking again as well as supporting her weight.

"That is some strong ice..." Agdar said. "How about Elsa?".

"Well...she was impaled in the stomach with a piece of wood as well as her hand...which is why she is wearing that..." Anna said pointing to Elsa's left hand which was lightly wrapped in light blue ice cloth. Agdar and Idun thought nothing off it when they first saw her since Elsa had the tendency to hide her hands behind her back, and they thought it was only a minor wound as well...

"WHAT?" Idun squealed since Anna's injuries were nothing to Elsa's. Idun lunged forward and grabbed Elsa's hand, though she tried to pull away, and ripped the ice cloth off revealing a mostly healed, but still fresh, puncture wound. She then lifted up the side of Elsa's dress to reveal the wound on her abdomen from the impaled wood about a week ago. It was healed as well, but the burn mark was still present. Apparently her ice powers accelerated her healing process.

"Oh my poor baby..." Idun said as she cuddled a struggling Elsa.

"Mama..." Elsa said with embarrassment as Anna silently giggled. Idun pulled away as she proceeded towards Anna, but she backed away. "Its fine mama...its only a broken leg but its mostly healed now..."

"Are you sure..."

"Yes mama...I'm fine..." Anna said as she used Elsa as a shield. "I thought you were going to tell us what happened when you shipwrecked? I mean, it was hell being stuck here for just one week..."

"One week still isn't anything to three years..." Idun said.

"Must have been boring."

"You think?" Agdar asked.

"So...now that we've told about our adventures...it's your turn...you have been stranded on this island for three years with nothing to do...I don't suppose we have a baby brother or sister?" Anna asked causing Agdar and Idun to sputter and Elsa to laugh.

"Anna! No...you don't have another sibling..." Idun said, slightly red faced, as Elsa continued to giggle.

"Oh...I thought because you were here for three years...and...I'm making things awkward...so what did you do for three years here?" Anna asked. "What happened?"

"Well...we were at sea and shipwrecked here and stayed here cause no one came..." Agdar said. Noticing that Anna and Elsa were unamused, he sighed and started again. "Fine, we ran into a storm around a day after we left. It wasn't very big, or that was what the spotter said anyway, so obviously, the captain decided to follow the spotters advice and sail through the storm instead of going around it. Stupid idea that was because it resulted...well...you know what happened."

"We had over a hundred sailors and guards on that ship...everyone you see here in this village are the only survivors of the shipwreck." Idun added. Elsa and Anna looked around and estimated that the death toll must have been at least eight dozen or more since there was only slightly more than a dozen people in the village.

"When the ship capsized, I lost your mother. I spent hours looking for her but i found no sign of her. I blocked out about four hours in I think." Agdar said.

"I was alive though, but I was too far for Agdar to see and the waves and rain made it impossible to see me...or for me to see him." Idun said. "I managed to grab hold of a floating plank of wood along with several others, which led us to this island."

"I washed up ashore a couple of miles in that direction, whereas your mother washed up somewhere there..."

"How long did it take for you to find each other?" Elsa asked.

"Less than a day. I never rested at all. I swore not too till I found Idun." Agdar said as he pulled his wife closer. "Once I found her, and the six others with her, that is when we moved deeper into the island and started searching for a temporary place and that is when we found here a week later. So, we set up cam on here and slowly over the next few weeks started to build these huts and temporary housing. Everyday we used to send scouts to the beaches at night and day and light fires or look for ships or do something that should get us rescued. Within the first month, every survivor managed to find the village. And...we did the same routine for six months...until we lost hope of any chance to rescue..."

"After that...we accepted that no one would ever find us...so we accepted our faith and settled her. We survived because of a small spring nearby which gives us water. We have villagers that go hunting every day or every other day for food and others that go foraging or grow some food like carrots and other stuff. And that's how we have been living for the last three years...apart from the random thoughts of suicide by boredom..."

"I'm probably guessing that if we are rescued, you'll want to come with us." Elsa said.

"Of course...everyone here would come as well..." Agdar said.

"Papa...can I ask you something..." Anna suddenly said.

"Sure dear. What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of the Black Sun?" Anna asked. Agdar's eyes widened as she started at his daughter in shock, which Anna and Elsa knew wasn't good. "Papa?"

"How do you know about the black sun?"

"Well the military adviser and prime minister keep saying that they are throwing these attacks in Arendelle all focused on overthrowing Elsa because of her powers..." Anna said.

"The black sun are focused on overthrowing the entire royal family of us...and me ignoring kingdoms as well. Their leader was that Tyron. He was the prime minister when we ere still king and queen. I exiled him after his involvement in several assassination attempts during our reign. But he shouldn't pose a threat now..." Agdar said.

"Yeah...well...about that..." Anna mentioned. "When our ship capsized, there was a massive explosion that tore apart our entire ship...artificial of course. Someone rigged our ship with explosives to go off when we were in the storm...or at least it seemed like it. Unless our ship was filled with several tons of rum or gunpowder which I seriously doubt. That, alongside the increased black sun skirmishes that the council has been telling Elsa..."

"...its just too much of a coincidence." Elsa completed.

"I see...well don't worry. When we get to Arendelle, I will personally make sure that these black sun mercenaries are wiped off the face of the earth, Eben if I have to do it myself." Agdar said with a scowl. The aren't going to overthrow and try to kill his daughters...not without facing him first. "But that's not a concern here anyway. The main concern is hoping that a rescue ship will find us soon enough. I doubt you two will survive here very long..."

"Hey...we lasted a week here already." Anna said.

"I would love to see you two handle boring stuff..." Agdar said.

"Oh...well this'll be like heaven for Elsa then, but I can survive for a while as well, doing boring stuff." Anna said as Elsa scowled at her. "Hey...I know what we can do as an entire village to pass some time and give us something to do..."

"What?" Agdar asked as several of the villagers approached curiously.

"Who wants a snowball fight?" Anna asked. Agdar and Idun gasped, but the entire village went up, roaring with excitement at the thought of the most interesting thing to happen in three years. It appeared that Agdar and Idun had already leaked out, or maybe the ice hut in the village had done it, that their daughter had ice powers.

"Wait a second...a snowball fight...against the queen who controls ice and snow?" A civilian asked.

"Yes..." Elsa replied with a sneer. Most off the times, she would frown upon using her powers on a wide scale, but Anna's enthusiasm and the fact that she wanted to prove to her parents just how much control she had with her powers, persuaded her to go along with Anna's hectic plan. "That's not a problem...is it?"

"This war will be laughably one sided." A civilian said.

"Everyone against me and Elsa..." Anna commented.

"It'll still he one sided...hell...you can have Arendelle verses you and it'll still be one sided by a long shot."

"Fine...I will only use my powers for coating the ground in snow for us to use. I won't use them for throwing the snowballs or making them." Elsa said. The citizens talked with each other for a few seconds before finally nodding and giggling like mad.

"Woah...let's not get over ourselves here..." Agdar said.

"Oh cheer up Agdar. Have some fun. Jeez, whatever happened to the king that shot a noble woman in the ass and laughed about it all day?" A civilian asked before the entire village burst into laughter. "Cmon...a little snow ball will help improve our morale...even by a bit..."

"Yay!" Anna squealed. "What do you say Elsa?"

"Alright..." Elsa lifted her hands up and conjured a wave of snow to cover the entire ground with a one foot think layer of snow around the village. She then conjured up numerous mounds of snow to act as shielding and to use for building snowballs, before she crafted two walls. One for Elsa and Anna to use, and the other for the entire village to use.

"Yeah! Finally some fun!" A villager shouted as he grabbed some snow and threw it at one of his friends.

"Let's get it on!"

* * *

"This isn't going to end well for us..." A villager stated as he ran behind a hut, while the rest took their positions.

"Are you ready Elsa?" Anna asked from behind their ice fort. Elsa nodded in response has she grabbed some snow and rolled It into a ball. They heard a villager shout a war cry as the villagers randomly charged at the fort.

"This is going to be too easy." Anna laughed as she started throwing snowballs at he incoming villagers. Being a hunter came in useful when she hit three villagers in the chest within seconds of each other. Elsa threw one in a trajectory that caused it to land in the head of one of the hunters.

"NOO! IM DYING!" The hunter yelled as he pretended to collapse to the ground and fall.

"They're not even putting up a fight." Elsa said as she took out another villager, Anna taking one out as well.

There were only six villagers and their parents left within a two minutes of starting. Anna and Elsa took cover as they crafted more snowballs and stacked them in a pile. Anna peered through a small hole in the snow fort as she watched three villagers start to sneak behind one of the by its and try to flank them from behind.

"Elsa..." Anna said as she gestured toward the stealthy attackers. Elsa grinned as she handed two snowballs to her sister, before they both snuck behind the ice hut and attempted to catch them by surprise.

"Got you...wait...what the?" One of the as they caught sight of the empty fort.

"I knew my hunting senses would come in handy outside of hunting." Anna mumbled to her sister as they jumped out from behind the ice hut and pelted two of the villagers in snow, one of them managing to escape and hide behind the snow fort before Anna could strike him.

"Elsa...dump some snow on his head..." Anna suggested to her sister.

"I can't...I said I wouldn't use my power because it would be unfair." Elsa said. Anna sighed as she grabbed a snowball and gestured for Elsa to make a distraction. As soon as Elsa emerged from the snow fort, a snowball narrowly missed her face and hit the wall.

"Ooh...so close..." Came Agdar's voice from behind a hut.

"Well...at least our parents are still alive..." Anna giggled. "I thought they vanished."

"Surrender now...and we shall show mercy...we have a trebuchet!"

"No we don't..."

"Shut it Michael! They don't know that..."

"We do know!" Anna shouted across the village.

"Damn it!" The villager shouted. "Quickly...charge them from behind..."

"Do they know that shouting out their plans out loud reveals them to us?" Anna asked.

"Maybe three years had a toll on their intelligence." Elsa laughed. They were completely unaware that Agdar and Idun were sneaking around into their ice hut and climbing up the stairs carrying two massive sacks of snow. Elsa and Anna watched as the remaining villagers charged at the fort with snowballs in hand. The sisters sneered at each other before grabbing handfuls not snow and throwing it at each of the villagers, striking them all out in seconds.

"This is so easy. No one messes with the snow queen and her sister!" Anna screamed as Elsa stopped firing and thought for a few seconds.

"Anna...where are our parents?"

"Over there...um...somewhere..." Anna said as she looked around for any sign of Agdar and Idun who were the only two left in the game. "Huh...I could have sworn they were there..."

"Um...isn't a j important rule on battle to watch your flanks?" Elsa asked.

"I'm a hunter...not a guard. I don't speak military lingo." Anna said as she looked inside the ice hut for any sign of their parents.

"I think we've be...MMPH!" Elsa stopped when several pounds of snow buried her. Anna looked at her snow covered sister for a second before looking up, and seeing several pounds of snow heading right towards her.

"Oh...sh..."

"You don't mess with someone who had six years experience in the Arendellian military!" Agdar yelled with a laugh as he leaned over the edge of the balcony. "I am the master of stealth!"

Elsa looked at her sister who was smirking at her, before she crafted a massive, four foot wide snowball and made it hover in front of her.

"I've always wanted to do this..." Anna giggled to Elsa who nodded in response as she lifted the snowball up, just out of Agdar and Idun's sight, until it was hovering over their heads.

"Look up!" Anna shouted with a giggle as she pointed tot he snowball. Agdar and Idun looked up, their smiles vanishing on their faces instantly.

"If you don't do it we'll give you choco...MMPH!" Anna and Elsa laughed as they watched their parents try to dig themselves out of the pile of snow surrounding them.

"Cold...so cold..." Agdar shivered as he fell out of the snow pile, and helped his wife up.

* * *

"Sir, we are approaching the third island now. The next island is the large island...but we have a problem." An Arrimusian guard said.

"What's that?" The captain asked as he watched several dinghy's being docked on the ship.

"We are out of supplies sir. We won't have enough fuel, food, or water to continue the search on the large island. We will have to proceed back home to resupply heifer we can search the last and largest island captain." The guard stated.

"Damn it! Why didn't we stock up fully when we left?" The captain asked.

"We left in such a rush that we didn't have time...that and we underestimated the search time and the amount of supplies that we would need for the search." The guard replied.

"How long will it take to resupply?"

"Well, maybe around two days and we'll be back here and ready to search the third island...assuming that we leave now of course." The guard stated.

"Alright...get our ship ready to sail back home. The minute we get there, we result as soon as possible and get our asses back here." The captain ordered as he disappeared below deck.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean we are lost?" The pirate captain screamed. "You had one goal...to lead us in the direction of that campfire, and instead, this happens?"

The pirates had ended up on the shores of the island...even further from the campsite now than they were on the mountain range.

"Of you weren't the only god damn navigator here, I would shoot you in the bloody head." The captain yelled as he hit the navigator on the back of the head. The navigator checked the maps as quickly as possible before determining the correct route to take towards the location that the fire originated from.

"Alright...this way..." The navigator said as he pointed back towards where they came from.

"If you get us lost again, I will kill you this time." The captain growled as he and his men followed the navigator back into the forest.

* * *

"What are you two doing now?" Idun asked as she approached Elsa and Anna who were inside the ice hit with a pile of snow on the floor. "And why are you wearing gloves made of ice?"

"Because, I'm not resistant to the cold like Elsa." Anna said as she looked at the ice gloves Elsa had made her.

"Er...how does that work? I mean, the gloves are made of ice..." Idun said as she looked quizzically at the gloves.

"Yeah...but these aren't cold. The snow is though..."

"Oookay then..." Idun said. "Son what are you doing?"

"We're making a snowman." Elsa said. "It was Anna's idea."

"Do you want to join?" Anna asked her mother.

"Um..."

"Cmon...the last time we made a snowman as a familiar was when Elsa was eight and I was five...even just one more time...to symbolize us being reunited again." Anna said.

Idun smiled as she sat between her daughters and grabbed some snow, before cringing at how cold it was. She watched her eldest conjure up a pair of nice glove and hand them to her, which too her surprise, wasn't cold at all.

"What's going on?" Agdar asked as he entered. "You're building a snowman? Aren't you three a little old to be building snowmen?"

"Yes...yes we are..." Anna giggled. Agdar shrugged as he walked over and helped the three girls build the snowmen. After several attempts, a couple of collapses, and shoving a snowball in Agdar's mouth, they finally managed to create the first snowmen that their family had made together in over thirteen years.

"The last time we did this..." Anna said as she looked at the snowman proudly. "...was before the...accident..."

"I know..." Elsa said as she put an arm around her sisters shoulders. Agdar and Idun moved closer to them and seconds later, their entire family was In a family sized hug, taking in every single moment of something that they had sorely missed for more than a decade.

...because for the first time in forever...

...They were family again...

...

...

...

"But seriously Elsa...can you sing us that, Let it Go, song one day?"

"Let it go...Let it go...Don't want to sing any more..."

"Elsa!"

"Maybe one day...maybe..."

* * *

**So, the retelling of the coronation events was literally the entire events of the movie, compressed down to minimum, and told from Anna and Elsa's perspective, though I'm sure that I didn't do a good job of it. **

**Snowball fight idea (Though it was only short): Randomwords247, Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR, Readerz99, GKC07NF**

**Protoestrella1: Both skating and skiing seems like good ideas.**

**To all the other ideas I received, don't worry, I'll use them as well...anyway, it'll take several more days for the rescue ship to find them and the pirates are lost as well, so that should buy them more time for having family fun. Anymore ideas?**

**The next chapter will be a nighttime scene chapter...any ideas? I already received scary stories around campfire...though I'm horrible at scary stories amd im not sure hos to write such a scene as that...Maybe I'll pull some off google.**

**I'll be closing the poll in a few days and the I'll announce the results here. Let's see which one wins...though in reality I'll probably end up writing both eventually...**

**-TacticX**


	19. Campfire

"Do we have any marshmallows?"

"No..."

"Chocolate?"

"No..."

"Cookies?"

"No..."

"Marshmallows?"

"You already said marshmallows..." Idun said. "And for the last time, we don't have any of those delicacies."

"Sorry Anna. But if we did, your mother would have already eaten them all." Agdar said with a chuckle as Idun playfully hit him. It was now nightfall and the four of them were seated around a small campfire by the ice hut. The rest of the villagers had already decided to go to bed and it was only the four of them left out in the cool night air.

"So...where is el..."

"BOO!"

"AAH!" Anna screamed as she grabbed a stick and hit the attacker on the head as hard as possible. The scream that was emitted sounded exactly like her sisters, and when Anna looked at who her attacker was, she was surprised to see on the ground rubbing her head.

"What did you do that for?" Elsa asked as she sat next to Anna, still rubbing her head as Anna put the large stick away.

"Sorry...I thought you were an attacker. I don't like being scared...I thought I told you that..." Anna said.

"I know now..." Elsa muttered as she turned to the other side of the campfire where Idun had arrived and was carrying some small fruits. "What are those?"

"Berries...for a snack..."

"Do we have ice cream?" Anna asked as their mother sat next to Elsa.

"Seriously? Why would we even have ice cream here? Where would we even store it." Agdar asked.

"A campfire isn't a campfire without some form of snack and berries don't count as a snack." Anna stated.

"They don't even count as food to her since I've never seen her eat anything healthy ever." Elsa added.

"I've never seen you eat fruits as well." Anna said to her sister.

"I know..."

"So...we're around a campfire...and its the middle of the night...you know what that means..." Agdar whispered with a sneer. "Ghost stories..."

"Oh god..." Elsa said as she rolled her eyes. Anna raised a brow as she looked at her sister and at her father.

"Wait...you're serious?" Anna asked.

"Yeah...a campfire isn't a campfire without ghost stories." Agdar said.

"Papa...there is nothing that can ever scare me..." Anna laughed.

"It was a dark September night and Kai walked into the office and said, there is no more chocolate in the world..." Elsa whispered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anna screamed as she slammed her head into her hands and collapsed to the floor, sending her sister giggling and leaving Agdar and Idun staring awkwardly at their daughters reactions.

"Jeez Anna...its only a story..." Elsa laughed.

"But what if it could happen?" Anna asked in a deathly whisper as her eyes widened. Elsa whimpered in response at the thought.

"Could we please get to telling true ghost stories now..." Agdar said with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine..." Elsa and Anna muttered as they sat back on the ice log and started munching on some berries.

"Right...who wants to go first?" Agdar asked as he stared at them creepily.

"Why don't you go...and we'll judge how boring the stories are on a scale of one to ten, one being murderously boring, and ten being sleepily boring..." Anna suggested causing Agdar to growl.

"I'll go first then...so..."

* * *

_One day there was this queen of a kingdom not far from Arendelle. The day was quite busy, but she had a private meeting with a small delegation later that night. Just before the meeting started, she walked to her room to get some documents for the meeting. Since she was already late, she didn't have the time or patience to light any of the candles in her bedroom and instead decided to just blindly walk over to where she expected her cabinet to be and once she got there, she grabbed the wad of documents on top and walked back out of the room._

_A few hours later, once the meeting had finished, she decided to go check on her baby sister to see if she was already asleep. She opened the room of her sister and was surprised to see she wasn't there...so she decided to check if she was in her room instead. When she opened her room., she lit the candles this time...And the scene that she saw caused her to let out an ear piercing scream..._

_...the room was covered in blood and her sisters body was laying on her bed, sliced open, and the insides lying on the floor. Written on the wall by her cabinet was..._

_'Aren't you glad you never lit the candle?'_

_Her sister was being murdered while she was getting her documents before the meeting..._

* * *

"I'll give it a...negative sixty." Anna said as she finished stuffing the berries into her mouth. "How about you Elsa?"

"Well, it was more suspenseful than scary and it..."

"Scariness...not a review of the story sister..." Anna sighed as Elsa shot her a glare.

"It wasn't that scary..." Elsa said.

"What? I was actually scared by that when I was younger..." Agdar muttered as Elsa and Anna withheld their laughter. "Well, I would like to see you try better."

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"The scariest story I know off?" Anna asked with a sneer. "I can send you into a state of fear with the scariest single line ever, Elsa..."

"Try it?" Elsa shrugged.

"...conceal...don't feel...don't let it show..."

"AAAAAAAH...THE HORROR...IT'S TOO...Seriously?" Elsa asked after her mock scream.

"Oh man...I thought that would work..." Anna said with a sigh.

"Nope...no chocolate forever..."

"AAAAAHHH!"

"Okay...I can see that you two don't have any ghost stories, so I'll tell another one." Agdar said as he thought of another that he could tell.

"I've got one..." Anna interrupted as she grinned at her sister. "Let me..."

* * *

_There was once this regal queen from a northerly kingdom, nowhere in particular, that just loved to keep her hair in braids. She became so accustomed to doing it that she permanently left her hair in that braid, even when she slept or had a bath. A month later, she started to complain to the physician about a constant headache that lasted permanently._

_The physician pushed it aside thinking it was nothing to be worried off and just prescribed some simple medicine to drink. Over the next few days, the pain got worse, even with the increased usage of the medicine. One day, the queen failed to show up for breakfast and when they found her, she was lying on the bed, dead. When the physician checked out for the cause of death, they found a nest of spiders in the braid that had laid eggs in her hair and those babies had eaten their way into the woman's scalp...killing her eventually...and all because she nearly never unbraided her hair..._

* * *

"That's not a story...that was a real event..." Agdar said to Anna, carefully winking at her in the process. Anna knew what that meant.

"Oh yeah...but I can't remember the name for he young queen. She was a blonde right?"

"Queen Aliana..." Agdar replied as Anna faked a gasp and nodded.

"Of course...how stupid of me..." Anna said. "From the kingdom of Valsoba."

"Yes...about a decade ago. Poor girl, she was only twenty one..." Agdar sighed as he stole a glance at Elsa who, to his amusement, was actually believing this signs her eyes were wide and she was glancing between Anna and him rapidly.

"Poor girl..." Anna said as she shook her head. "Hey Elsa...I just remembered. A couple of days ago, I offered to do your hair back into its braided form, because I was the one who unbraided it...do you want me to do it tomorrow?"

"No!" Was Elsa's quick answer. "Its...its alright as it is...I'll braid it sometime in the future..."

Anna and Agdar looked at each other, careful not to smirk on front of Elsa...

"So Elsa...have you got any scary stories?" Anna asked.

"Well...yeah. There is one that I have read in this book in Arendelle. Its got something to do with the paranormal or something..."

* * *

_The princess of Alexandria was always a well loved princess. Everyone loved her and treated her well...except for her sister that is. She was usually the one to be overshadowed by the princess and one day she had enough. The princess decided to play a trick on her and humiliate her in front of the public. So she decided to get her revenge. She cursed the princess to a horrible death._

_One day, the princess was walking when she suddenly felt a sharp prick on her back, but there was nothing there. Over the next few minutes, she noticed that the room she was in started to get colder as everything went darker. Slowly, a faint scratching noise could be heard coming from the room from all locations followed by a low growl. The princess stood up and started to look around and she saw a small figure move in the corner. When she looked at it, it started to move before shaping up Into a strange figure with no definitive shape. The last thing she saw was the object roar before it lunged at her and everything went dark..._

* * *

"And I thought papas story was bad." Anna remarked causing Agdar to laugh.

"Its a true story..." Elsa said as her eyes narrowed. "I read about it in the library."

"The same library that has books of fiction?" Anna asked.

"How do you know what books are in the Arendellian library? You've been in there?" Elsa asked with a fake gasp as Anna playfully pushed her.

"Well Elsa, your story was okay but...it wasn't that good. Seriously, what kind of person would believe that?" Agdar asked.

"I don't know..." Elsa shrugged. "How about you mama? What stories do you know?"

"I'm not really good with scary stories...I'll just tell a normal story..."

* * *

_There were these two brothers of a Nordic kingdom, Elias and Anton. The young prince was an active prince, always loving fun stuff while his elder brother the king had fire powers. One day, they drank a mysterious potion that their last friends had found in the basement. What they found next morning shocked them beyond belief. They were in each others bodies. At first the younger brothers girlfriend wouldn't believe it, but after a few test, she eventually accepted the truth. So, the brothers went to the gremlins in the north and there they said that unless they found an antidote fast, that they would die._

_Of course, the younger prince was now in the body of the elder and had access to his fire powers. A few days after the change the younger brother messed with his powers and accidentally injured his elder brother and nearly killed him. Luckily, the elder woke up a few days later and just in time for this summer ball. Unfortunately, an attack occurred during a summer ball, and that was finally when they decided to head off to this island that the trolls had told them off. They set of to the island, along with a Russian princess that followed them, until they reached this island that once belonged to a infamous witch that killed her own kingdom. When they reached the island, they ran into their two greatest enemies. The princess of the northern isles and a duchess from bagerton arrived before them and tried to get their hands on this book called the Tricrocus. The younger prince was shot by the duchess of bagerton and nearly died, if it wasn't for the Russian princess having this magical life potion. Luckily, the military commander took the potion instead before the princess and she sacrificed her life to save the king instead._

_But since the potion was so old, it took over a week to work at which the point the younger brother had nearly given up. Once the elder was alright, they rejoiced and their life returned to normal. Well mostly normal. The younger met this queen, Queen Willamette of Corialis, who also had fire powers like his elder brother, and they became G__ood friends. Now, the king fell in love with Russian princess and just as the prince married his girlfriend, who was a commoner. And they lived happily ever after..._

* * *

"Uh..." Anna, Elsa and Agdar looked at each other as they contemplated what to day to that story.

"That's a very unique story...its good..." Agdar said, trying not to say something cruel about her story.

"But the ending wasn't very good..." Elsa said. "You never end with, and they lived happily ever after, it kills the story."

"Well...in that case..."

* * *

_A few months after that ordeal, the princess from the northern isles got the Tricrocus and tried to take over the world with his sister. In the process, the queen of corialis came to the two brothers kingdom to protect them along with one of the outcast sisters from the northern isles. But, the elder brother accidentally touched this relic they found one day in corialis and things went downhill from there. The relic made an evil duplicate of him, the fire king, and he planned on destroying the world with the help to that evil with reimera. _

_Sadly, the two brothers get captured by the enemy once their kingdom is destroyed, along with the husband of the queen of corialis and are brought to the northern isles and tortured. Luckily, a kind guard helps them escape and brings them to safety as the kingdom leads a revolution against the current queen. The husband of the queen of corialis gets this life threatening infection, but luckily survived, but not before the queen of the northern isles decide to make a last stand. Just as the Queen of Corialis arrives, the northern island queen attacks and burns the kingdom to the ground. Unfortunately, the northern island queen manages to kill the Fire Queen of Corialis, to everyone's shock, though she doesn't escape as seconds later, the elder brother Elias kills her by stabbing her through the throat, even though he never wanted to kill. _

_So, war breaks out for the next few weeks while the baby of the young prince is born a few moths later. That is when the evil fire king decides to attack corialis. He manages to find the two brothers and when he does, he doesn't hesitate to take revenge. He tries to kill the elder brother by stabbing him right in the chest during the middle of the night, but his powers defend him subconsciously. So instead, he turns his attention to the younger brother and manages to impale him in the chest with a flaming sword, before fleeing. The younger brother ends up dying, sending the elder into a rage that results in the death of the evil fire king and the death of the northern island princess, but at the cost of the husband of the queen of corialis and the destruction of the kingdom. Luckily, the baby was born just on time before the younger died, and at least there is one reason for the elder brother to live. The world is saved, but at the cost of many life's and the death of his younger brother whom he would never forget, as long as he lives...and the end. I call the second part, the dark rising._

* * *

"Never allow mama to write a story..." Anna whispered into her sister's ear causing her to giggle. "Like ever..."

"Well?"

"It was very good...but where was the scary part in there?" Agdar asked.

"I don't tell scary stories so I just made this one up instead." Idun said.

"Maybe you should just stick with bedtime stories dear...no offense..." Agdar said to which Idun growled in response.

"Well...Idon't know about you, but I'm going to bed..." Elsa said as she stood up and disappeared into the ice hut. Anna shrugged as she and her parents stood up and extinguished the campfire before walking ingot Eunice hut as well.

"So...what do you want to do tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"Nothing much...maybe Elsa can reach us how to skate tomorrow?" Idun said since she didn't know how to ice skate.

"If we're skating, I am not...OUCH!" Anna squealed as she felt her back. "Something pinched me on the back..."

"Probably an ant." Idun said as they entered the ice bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Where is Elsa?"

"Probably in the bathroom...or ransacking the pantry..." Anna laughed.

"Um...is it me or did it just become a lot colder in here..." Agdar muttered as he felt his wife to him and wrap her arms around herself. Indeed the room had just gotten a lot colder for some unknown reason. Agdar, Idun and Anna looked around the room wearily as the room suddenly got a lot darker.

"E...Elsa?" Anna squeaked out as Agdar and Idun looked at each other. Agdar grabbed a small stick of ice from the bedside cabinet and held it wearily.

"Anna...please tell me that that scratching noise is you..." Idun said. Anna shook her head in response as she huddled close to her parents, the scratching noise growing larger as a deep growl could be heard from nearby. Now, the three of them were really freaking out now. Idun screamed as she cuddled her daughter and pointed towards a small figure in the corner. It looked like a small misshapen form, but it was moving...

"Who...who...are you..." Agdar stuttered as he stood up and approached it with the ice stick. The object growled before it started to expand into a tall, shapeless mist like figure. Agdar dropped the stick as he stepped back towards his wife and youngest daughter.

_ROAR!_

_Aaaaaaaaahhhh!_

"ELSA! HELP!" Anna screamed as she hugged her parents. As soon as it started, the roar stooped and instead was replaced with laughter...laughter that Anna knew exactly who it was coning from.

"Oh you should have seen your faces..." Elsa laughed as she stood by the doorway, in tears of laughter.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Now this...is a scary story. The scratching...the figure...the pinch...you didn't recognize it?" Elsa asked.

"It...its...its from your story earlier on!" Anna gasped along with her parents. "Elsa..."

"Oh it was so worth it..." Elsa giggled as she looked at the infuriated look on her sisters face.

"You better start running dear sister..." Anna growled as she grabbed the snow stick that Agdar had dropped in fright.

"Oh cmon...you have to admit It was kind of funny." Elsa laughed, though her eyes were now trained on the stick in Anna's hand.

"I was scared to death!" Anna screamed.

"I know...you were paler than me..."

"I suggest...you start running..." Anna growled as she approached her sister.

"Oh cmon Anna...it was only a joke...Anna?" Elsa asked wearily as her sister approaches with the stick. Elsa's eyes widened when her sister dropped the ice stick and lunged right at her. "AAH! ANNA! NO!"

Agdar and Idun watched as Anna tickled Elsa continually, not even allowing her to breathe as she grabbed some snow nearby from the snowman they made earlier, and buried Elsa's face in it.

"Don't...ever...scare...me...like...that...again..." Anna squealed, partially laughing as she continued to dump balks of snow on Elsa's face., both of them squealing like mad.

"I will never understand those two..." Agdar muttered to Idun with a smile.

"Yeah...but I prefer this than the last three years and the isolation..." Idun said to which Agdar nodded in response.

"Me too...me too..."

"ANNA! EEK!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is below expectations, but its 7 am in the morning here and I haven't slept yet because I pulled an all nighter...damn...**

**I also...posted a one shot with Agdar, Idun, Anna and Elsa, that occurs after the events of the movie. Its where they go skiing on the north mountain, but it doesn't occur when Anna and Elsa were kids, but rather, it occurs after the event of frozen. This one shot assumes that Agdar and Idun were reunited with their daughters after the great thaw (there are several family reunion fics out there) and everything was alright. I've seen fanfics with the whole family before the accident and during isolation, but I haven't seen one after the events of the movie (in the movie Agdar and Idun die, but let's just assume that they didn't and they were reunited after the movie, that is what these one shots are for...) So it makes a change...i think. I would be grateful if you could check it out and tell me want you think and whether I should write some more once in a while. Its called "skiing" if you want to know. I would be really grateful if you could check it out and review it. Thanks.**

**Idea for Elsa scaring Anna and horror stories idea: ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Ducky theDucktheThird.**

**-TacticX**


	20. Ice skating

"Let's go ice skating!"

"Not now...its too early..."

"Well thats a first from you." Elsa said in surprise as she rolled onto her sister. "You've never rejected an offer to play with snow before..."

"I'm still angry because of the scare last night..." Anna mumbled as she turned over and slept on her belly.

"I said I was sorry..." Elsa told her sister as she laid on her. Anna mumbled something incoherent before silencing herself. "Cmon...I thought you loved ice skating, even though you couldn't skate if your life depends on it...Anna?"

Elsa shook her sister when she realized she wasn't responding.

"Anna?" Elsa yelled as she pushed her sister a bit too hard, causing her to roll off the bed and unto the floor with an audible thump. "Anna?"

Elsa looked over the side of the bed and saw her sister was unmoving on the floor.

"Anna?" Elsa asked with concern as she crawled to the floor. She looked at her sister and gasped when she realized she wasn't breathing, completely oblivious to the smirk on her sister's face. "AAAH! ANNA!"

Elsa shook her sister rapidly and was about to call her parents when Anna suddenly screamed, "BOO!"

"AAAH! ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she suddenly began pelting Anna with snowballs. "What did you do that for? I was scared something happened to you..."

"Revenge for last night! I was even more freaked out than you were..." Anna said as she sat up and pushed her sister off, but not before she stuffed a handful of snow down her back causing her to scream. "Elsa!"

"What's going on?" Idun asked as she and Agdar entered the room. "We heard screams."

"Anna was playing dead and I was scared that something had happened to her..." Elsa said as Anna giggled and climbed on to the bed.

"It was revenge for last night..." Anna said as she turned to her parents. What ever they were going to say, they decided not to as they remembered the scare last night that can see them to stay awake most of the night. "Now...what were you saying earlier on?"

"I was asking if you wanted to go ice skating..." Elsa said with a sigh as she sat next to her sister and morphed her nightgown into an ice dress, since everyone in the village had already seen it.

"Okay...but you're teaching me..." Anna said.

"I've been trying to for three weeks in Arendelle, but you're worse than Kristoff." Elsa groaned.

"Well, she got her sporting skills from her mother..." Agdar commented as idun growled. "What? Its true...Idun..."

"Okay...but where's the ice rink going to go?" Anna asked.

"In the town...um...village square." Elsa pointed out to a sizable patch of land in front of their ice hut. "Everyone can join in..."

"At least let us have breakfast first then..." Anna said.

"As expected."

_Later in the town...er...village square..._

"AAH!" Idun screamed as she slipped on the surface of the ice, but luckily managed to grab on to Agdar before she fell.

"I have a feeling that you're going to be like this throughout the whole time..." Agdar said. "Let me show you the expert...ARGH!"

Idun giggled as Agdar immediately slipped on the ice and collapsed on to his back, screaming in anguish.

"Cmon!" Agdar shouted as he tried to stand up but just fell down again.

"Are you ready Anna?" Elsa asked as she made a pair of ice skates for her sister.

"I think...just don't go too fast." Anna whimpered as Elsa started gliding on the ice, Anna holding on to her arms as she glided with her sister. Anna and Elsa looked over to their parents to see how they were doing and couldn't help bust burst into laughter. On the ground was Agdar squirming around and attempting to stand up, only to keep on falling back down. Idun was slightly better as she managed to balance herself up for a few seconds though she quickly fell back down. "Hold on darling..." Agdar said as he crawled over to his wife who was standing back up. "Come here...I've got...ARGH!"

Anna and Elsa roared with laughter as Idun slipped again and fell straight onto Agdar, knocking the wind out of him and slamming him against the icy ground.

"Mama...papa? Are you alright?" Elsa called out as several of the villagers skated past them.

"No...your mother is heavier than I thought..." Agdar breathed out as Idun crawled off him. Elsa looked at her sister who was now trying to balance without holding onto her. Anna held on again as the both of them slid towards their struggling parents.

"Do you need help?" Anna asked as she nearly slipped but managed to regain her balance.

"How comes it looks so easy on you?" Agdar asked Elsa as he held on to his wife, before they both collapsed onto the ground again.

"My ice powers...its a natural gift..." Elsa replied as she helped her father up. Idun was helped up by Anna who nearly slipped, but her limited skating skills allowed her to stay upright and balance. "Okay...so...I guess I'm going to have yo teach all of you to skate."

"I can ice skate...its just I've...not done it for a while..." Agdar said.

"Sure you can." Elsa muttered as she rolled her eyes in response. "So...follow me...glide and pivot...glide and...Papa!"

Anna shook her head as she watched her father lose his grip, slide across the ice and slam into a nearby villager.

"As you okay papa?" Elsa asked as she skated over to her father and helped him up.

"I'm fine..." Agdar said as he held on to Elsa tightly. "So...how long did it take Anna to lead...never mind..."

Anna had slipped bringing both her and Idun down to the ground again.

"I hate ice skating!" Anna growled as she rolled around and tries to stand up.

_An hour later..._

Elsa had now dissipated the skating rink after Agdar and Idun looked like they were going to kill themselves on the rink by calling over and slamming into things at high speed. Agdar had actually run at high speed, face first into the wall of the ice hut and ended up with a bleeding nose, which turned out hilarious to most of the villagers though Elsa and Anna clearly got scared about it. By the end of the skating hour, Agdar and Idun looked like they had fallen off a cliff from the state they were in.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Anna asked her father who nodded in response.

"It was only a slight hit." Agdar said with a chuckle. "But I will never go skating ever again."

"So, what do you want to do now?" Anna asked as she grabbed an apple from the pantry and started to eat it.

"Well...I've got a splitting headache from all to that...so I'm going to bed. Maybe you can do something with your mother..." Agdar said as he stood up and used Anna as support when he suddenly felt very dizzy. "No...no...I'm fine..."

Anna watched as her father stumbled back towards his hut, as she stood up and ran back to the ice hut where her sister and mother were.

"Mama..." Anna said as she entered and saw her mother sitting by the table with Elsa nearby eating some fruits. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well...if possible...nothing...after the failure me and your father experienced earlier on." Idun replied.

"So what know?" Anna asked.

"Well...you could always tell me about what is happening in Arendelle now that you're together again and the kingdom accepts your powers...they accept her powers right?"

"To some extent...yes. There are some that don't accept but they are idiots and the rest of Arendelle would probably murder them in their sleep." Anna laughed as she sat next of her sister.

"So, how is it being queen?" Idun asked. "I know what it is like but..."

"If I were to lie...I would say it is amazing. If I were to tell the truth...I hate being queen." Elsa said to Anna and Idun's surprise.

"Um...you never told me that before..." Anna commented.

"I didn't want you to think poorly of me if it told you that..."

"I wouldn't have...and I think I know why you hate it so much...its the work..." Anna said with a grin.

"Yes...pretty much. Sure its fun being in control of a kingdom and being responsible, but its just too hard." Elsa sighed. "Its okay for you and papa because the responsibilities are divided between you two, but it's nerve racking for just a single person."

"I can understand that..." Idun said truthfully. She knew just how hard it was to handle the duties in Arendelle, and that was between her and Agdar, but all of that on the shoulders of only one person, and so young as well? That would explain why Elsa didn't like being queen sometimes.

"Not only that...but after our childhood...all I want to do is spend more time with Anna..."

"Oh Elsa..." Anna cried as she put an arm around her sister.

"...and that is extremely hard to do when I have to spend twelve hours a day in my office signing trade documents and tax reports..." Elsa said. Idun frowned at Elsa carefully before saying, "Tax reports?"

"Yeah..."

"Elsa said that she does tax reports, documents handling trade with other kingdoms, military reports, commercial reports and other stuff." Anna said.

"You mean you do stuff other than trade delegations?" Idun asked in shock.

"Yeah...why?" Elsa asked.

"When I get back to Arendelle...I'm going to murder those idiots..." Idun growled. "The only thing that kings and queens handle in terms of duty are very important documents regarding international delegations and kingdom wide problems. Tax reports and commercial reports and minor stuff like that are supposed to be done by the council. The things that you do are handling foreign delegations, international relations and things that affect Arendelle on a kingdom wide scale. Stupid things like tax reports and stuff regarding individual businesses and all that are supposed to be done by the council."

"No wonder you're always exhausted..." Anna said as she frowned. "So...the council has been abusing my sister...I'll kill them in their sleep..."

"No wonder my sixties seemed a bit off...I never saw you and papa work so hard before..."

"I never saw mama work...like ever..." Anna stated.

"I did work...once in a while. Your father never wanted me to work or be stressed out...that's the only reason." Idun said. "But the amount of work you tell us you're doing is Ridiculous. That council is lying to you and when I get back there, I will give them a piece of me."

"Its alright mama...I was thinking about...actually never mind..." Elsa muttered.

"What Elsa? What is it?" Anna asked.

"No...its nothing..." Elsa replied.

"Elsa...we promised no more secrets. Come on. You can tell us..."

"Well...I was thinking...of abdicating the throne back to you..."

"NO!" Anna squealed. "No! You can't...you're the queen..."

"And that's why I'm thinking of doing it." Elsa said. "The last three weeks have been non stop work and I'm not sure if I'm ready for it yet...I have just repaired my bond with Anna and all I want to do his spend more time with her...and you can take the thrones back since you're alive..."

"Elsa...please don't do this just for me..." Anna whispered to her sister.

"No Anna...I'm not going to regret such a decisions at all. I mean, it'll mean more time with you, no stress and no work, freedom for us to do what we want, mama and papa get their thrones back, Arendelle gets an experienced ruler and I don't need to worry about wrecking the kingdom from doing a poor job as queen. There are no disadvantages, only advantages. Its for the best actually..."

"Elsa...are...are you sure?" Anna tried to find an argument, but there was none. Elsa was kind of right and she really was serious about it since it would all be benefits. Life the way it was before...minus the isolation and fear of course.

"Yes...I'm nearly eighty percent sure...if that is alright with you mama..." Elsa asked.

"I...are you sure Elsa? You won't be queen anymore..." Idun said.

"I'm sure. Being queen was overrated anyway. In don't crave power or control. All I crave is to spend more time with my sister and family..." Elsa said with a smile.

"I...well...if that is your choice...I mean...its your decision. I can actually understand why you are doing this...and Elsa...please remember. We would never want to take the throne from you. You are the rightful queen and...we'll still respect that...even after you abdicate if you do choose to. But please consider it carefully dear..." Idun said to her daughter.

"I have mama. I'll have another chance to he queen again in the future...and so will Anna probably."

"If it involves doing the work you've been doing, then I'd rather have Kristoff do it when he becomes king..." Anna laughed.

"Well, you'll make a nice wife..." Elsa said as she rolled her eyes.

"So...you're going to abdicate then?" Anna asked. "Please don't do it if it only involves making me happy. I want you to he happy more..."

"And becoming a princess will make me a lot happier. I'll be more happy to spend the whole day with you, than spending the whole day signing stupid documents and handling idiotic councilmen and dignitaries."

"Hey...you stole my line..." Anna giggled.

"Well...I guess I'll be happy to be queen again...I think...maybe I'll let your papa do all the work and just stay with you two." Idun said as the other two laughed. "So...we'll talk about this when we get back to Arendelle because I'm sure rescue will come...now Anna...who is this Kristoff you speak of?"

"I...uh...he..." Anna said as she blushed. She guarantee that her parents would have expected her to marry a prince or nobleman. How was she going to announce that he was a commoner? "He...he's an ice harvester..."

"An...ice harvester?" Idun asked, her brows raised in surprise.

"Yes...an ice harvester. Please don't moan. He was the one who helped me find Elsa again and be helped me keep warm while my heart was being frozen. He was there for me during the entire winter fiasco and even came back when I saved Elsa on the fjord...and this time it is true love and true love is something that cannot be broken." Anna stated. "I know you were expecting me to marry a prince or a duke or something, but that wouldn't have been true love. I don't want to marry just because it'll look good in the news or during delegations. I want to marry someone that'll make me happy and make me feel loved, not feel like a puppet that is just making the reputation better. Please don't complain mama..."

"Anna...I wasn't going to do such a thing." Idun answered. "Me and your father married because of true love as well and I know exactly what you are talking about...all your I'll say is this...as long as your sister is alright with it, and the kingdom doesn't riot against it or anything like that...then I'll be in support as well. I don't know about your father though so you'll..."

"I'm fine with it as well..."

"Papa..." Anna and Elsa called out as their father walked towards Idun and sat down next to her.

"Don't worry Anna. I understand what it feels to fall in love and I'm not about to break that just because of...tradition. I mean, we pretty much broke tradition when Elsa was born with ice powers...that as far from a normal family as any can get, but hi would not have it any other way..." Agdar said truthfully. "Just make sure that this Kristoff fellow isn't some two timing..."

"He's not father. He's actually the reason me and Elsa are alive. If he didn't bring me back to Arendelle, I wouldn't have survived and Hans could have killed Elsa. Plus, me and Elsa trust him..."

"And like me, he's weary when Anna does something stupid and daring..." Elsa laughed.

"Hey!"

"Well then...I'll still observe him when we get back. It is a fathers job to make sure anyway. Don't worry! I won't interfere with your relationship or anything like that." Agdar said. "I promise..."

"So how about you Elsa? Are you in a relationship with anyone?"

"Mama...I already told you Alla...I'm not ready for a relationship yet." Elsa said.

"You'll have to find someone eventually...everyone does..." Idun said. "You won't be truly happy till you are in a relationshio with someone."

"I can disprove that..." Elsa muttered under her breath.

"But is there anyone at all that you even share a liking in?" Agdar asked.

"No...not yet."

"No princes?" Idun asked.

"No..."

"How about commoners?" Anna asked.

"Still no..." Elsa replied. "Could you please stop asking about my love life...I'll find someone when I'm ready..."

"Alright...your wishes ..but I'll still have to approve that person as well..." Agdar stated. "Well...if that's all...I'm going to go for a walk around the village. I'm still a bit dizzy from that skating chaos earlier on."

"What do you want to do now?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Wanna go hiking?" Anna asked with a shrug.

"Er...hiking?" Idun asked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"For something to do." Anna replied. "Have any of you got a better idea?"

"Not really." Elsa said as she stood up, out with her mother and sister, and walked out of the ice hut to be greeted by cloudy skies.

"Oh Elsa..."

"Yes mama?"

"In the event that you do choose to abdicate your throne and want me to become queen again...I don't suppose you could make me one of those ice dresses..." Idun asked.

"Sorry mama. This attire is reserved for my sister, the snow queen, only..." Anna interrupted.

"Anna...if I decided to go ahead with my decision, I'll become the snow princess." Elsa states

"Still, ice dresses reserved for snow monarchs only."

"Don't worry mama. I'll make you one when we get back."

"Oh Elsa...come on. You never made me one."

"You never asked!"

"Can I have one?"

"Sorry...snow queen only."

"ELSA!"

* * *

**Ice skating idea suggested by Protoestrella1.**

**I don't really have much else to say...**

**...except that Elsa could abdicate the throne to her parents. If you think about it long enough, it seems kind of something that she would do. All she wants is to be with her sister, and I doubt she's the type of power hungry, or control loving person out there. She's only being queen because she has too, but now her parents are alive, she can actually be free to do what she wants with her sister and parents, instead of spending hours in a study or meeting room getting stressed out...I mean...she is pretty young still and she'll become queen in the future again. Its mostly beneficial to the whole royal family...**

**Thanks to Protoestrella1, readerz99 and anyone else I forgot to mention for giving me the idea of having Elsa abdicate to her parents because it would allow her more time to be with her sister...plus she wouldn't be stressed out with her duties anymore.**

**-TacticX**


	21. Lost and Found

"Right...we've established that Anna can't cook." Agdar said to which Elsa and Idun nodded in response.

"Excuse me! I spent an hour working on this." Anna stated. Anna had volunteered tondo some cooking for their family and when the hunters came back with some goat, Anna tried her best to turn it into an edible dish with style. It came put without style and more poisonous than edible. "It can't be that bad?"

"So how comes you haven't touched yours?" Elsa asked as she pointed to Anna's plate which was still half full.

"I'm not hungry." Anna so at to which everyone just snorted in disbelief. "OkY...maybe its not as good as I envisioned, but I never had the proper tools to make a good dish."

"When you were five, you tried to make pancakes. Those pancaked ended up putting two chefs and a guard in the infirmary for a week." Agdar told her.

"I got the baking soda and flour mixed up...it was a simple accident. That may have had food poisoning for several people. I'm still better than Elsa though." Anna suddenly piped out. "A week before we shipwrecked here, Elsa tried to make a cake and ended up having to use her powers numerous times to stop the kitchen from burning down."

"At least the cake wasn't poisonous." Elsa said.

"Yeah...well..." Anna mumbled as she put the plate down next to her and looked up at the afternoon sky. It was nearing dusk now since the sky was starting to take on a orange hue and the moon could be seen faintly in the sky.

"So what do you want to do now?" Anna asked as she picked up an apple from a basket nearby and decided to eat that instead.

"Maybe we could go for a walk later." Elsa suggested to which Anna nodded in response.

"If you do go for a walk, be careful and don't get lost." Agdar cautioned them. "The woods are a dangerous place."

"Yeah, we know."

"Well, your mother and I are going to go have a nap for a while. Maybe you could meet some of the other villagers."

"We've already done that." Anna said.

"Oh...well...I'm sure you two will find something to do." Agdar said with a smile as he and Idun stood up and walked away.

"So, do you want to go for a walk later?" Anna asked her sister.

"There's nothing else to do." Elsa said as she and her sister stood up and walked back to the ice hut. As soon as they entered the bedroom, Elsa flopped down on the bed and pondered the thought of when they were eve going to be rescued.

"Still thinking about whether or not to abdicate?" Anna asked.

"Actually, I'm almost ninety five percent sure I'm going to abdicate." Elsa said as she thought over it carefully then nodded.

"So, that means that you will no longer be queen anymore. Aren't you going to miss being able to boss people around and be called queen Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Not really. I don't really like commanding others and title means nothing to me. The title of sister means more than the title of queen." Elsa said causing Anna to aww. "So, do you wanna go for a walk now?"

"Alright." Anna said as she climbed of the bed along with her sister and proceeded down the stairs.

"Let's go that way..." Elsa said as she pointed to the left. Anna complied as they both went for a evening stroll through the woods. Within minutes, they found themselves at a small stream where a couple of deer were grazing on the grass. Anna slowly approached one of them with her hand outstretched, and to Elsa's shock, one of the smaller deer approached and licked her hand causing Anna to giggle.

"Aww. You're so cute." Anna squealed as she picked up the baby deer like a child and cuddled it, its mother watching nearby on some grass. "Hey Elsa! Can we keep it?"

"The other day you would have wanted to kill it. Plus, I don't think it's mother would want that." Elsa said pointing to the larger deer. Anna pouted in response as she let the little deer go and instead proceeded to sit on the edge of the stream, Elsa joining her a few seconds later.

The two girls stared mindlessly into the woods and the darkening sky before deciding to take a walk to a small hill nearby.

* * *

"I want all teams searching this island from top to bottom!" The Arrimusian captain announced as men began to board the dinghy's and sail to shore. The central vessel was now on the coast of the largest island, the one where, unknowing to either of them, the queen and princess were stranded. "We don't leave till we find the princess and queen. If there are any other survivors, we take them as well."

"SIR!" A panting guard ran up to the captain and several other guards and sailors.

"What is it?" The captain asked.

"We have a serious, serious problem!" The guard stated. "One of our scout ships had reported the presence of a reasonably large, and heavily armed pirate ship on the other side of this island."

"WHAT?" The captain screamed.

"Sir, we neither have the ordinance, nor the manpower to combat this pirate vessel as its capabilities exceed that of our own ship. That isn't just some kind of simple pirate ship that just happened to be cruising the area, this is a pirate flagship of a major pirate clan. We expect maybe Germanic in origin. Sir, we don't have the combat strength to engage such a vessel!"

"Well...as long as the don't notice our presence, everything should be alright." A guard said.

"That's the other problem. Their ship is moving slowly to this side as we speak. From what our scout ship reported, they seem to be searching for something on the island, and there is a possibility that they may have picked up the presence of those survivors and are now trying to hunt them down." The guard said.

"Whoa...whoa. Slow down." Another guard said. "We have no evidence that there are any survivors at all."

"So, you're telling me that a pirate ship has mobilized half of their men to search an empty island? What are they looking for? Deer?"

"Well, they could be burying treasure." The other guard said causing some to laugh.

"Guys, we all know about those myths but pirates aren't so stupid as to bury their treasure and make these bloody maps where x marks the spot. They pillage, loot, and bring the stuff back to their headquarters before murdering anyone they encounter."

"How long do you estimate before that pirate ship reaches this side of the island?" The captain asked.

"About 24 hours at the current rate they're moving." The guard replied.

"Surely we can just move our ship to compensate." A nearby guard suggested.

"Uhuh. And how do we update the search teams on the island about our location?" The guard asked.

"I don't know...there must be some way Levi." The guard said before his attention was drawn by one of the nearby sailors. "I've got to join them in the search efforts. You know, with all the stuff that we are doing here, this queen and princess better be grateful for what we are doing!"

"We help others in need. That is the actual motto of out naval force." Captain Regata said. "Right, so what you're telling me is that we have 24 hours to find the queen and princess and get them off the island before the pirate ship finds us and blasts us off the face of the earth?"

"Pretty much sir." Levi replied.

"That's assuming the queen and princess are even, bloody, alive!" The guard screamed.

"Look, I have absolute guarantee that they are! The queen is an ice sorcerer. She has the powers of ice and snow. She could have easily crafted some sort of plank or anything to stay afloat and of course she would go after her sister. If there's one thing that history has taught is, its that sorcerers are extremely hard to kill. Not only that, but the vevery same scout ship had informed us that it also detected a faint trail of smoke rising somewhere over there..." The captain shouted. "Now stop being so pessimistic and get your ass on that dinghy before I shove it up yours!"

The guard grumbled in reps on we as he climbed down the edge to the boat and into the dinghy below.

"We don't have the supplies to combat that vessel sir. We have at most, 24 hours, before we have no choice but to leave. Otherwise, death will be certain. I hope you know what you're doing sir." The guard said.

"I know what I'm doing." Regata replied. "I'll be joining one of the search crews on their missions as well. Get me my rifle and armor."

"Yes sir."

"I can only pray that we reach any survivors before the pirates do."

* * *

_An hour later..._

"Where are we going again?" Elsa asked as they climbed the rock ground of the hill.

"Just up this hill. It'll give us a great view of the island and we can also see if that pirate ship is following us still." Anna told her sister as she finally reached the tip of the hill and pulled out her spyglass. She looked in the direction of the mountains and observed the faint orange reflection at the very top before staring out to sea and...

"Elsa...you...are going to...want to see this." Anna said as she nearly dropped the spyglass in shock, her eyes as wide as they could physically be as she passed the spyglass to her curious sister. Elsa took the spyglass and looked through it and what she saw caused her to gape in shock...and relief. There, on the side of the island that they had originally came from, was a vessel which Elsa could immediately identify as an Arrimusian vessel front he unique sails, colors and the flag.

"Oh...my...god..." Elsa mouthed as she handed the spyglass back to her sister. "We...we're saved. WERE SAVED! ANNA! WE'RE GOING HOME!"

"Calm down Elsa." Anna said with a sudden stern expression as she stared at the coast of the other side of the island. "We're not out of the fire yet. The pirate ship is still there!"

"WHAT?" Elsa shrieked.

"I can see the ship is still there and there is a small camp on the coastline as well."

"So, one side has the allies, and the other side has the enemy. Just great." Elsa sighed a she looked between the coasts.

"Well Elsa, I told you that rescue will come. And its reasons like this that I am optimistic." Anna said with a smile as she pocketed the spyglass.

"I can't believe you were right. At least we can go home now though." Elsa said as tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of seeing home again after all these days. "Wait! What are we doing! We have to alert them!"

"NO! Anna screamed to Elsa as shock. "Anything noticeable to alert them, would be enough to alert the pirates as well. We have to tell mama and papa and get to that shoreline as soon as possible! Even if we have to travel all night!"

"Well want are we waiting for?" Elsa squealed. "We have to go now!"

Without a second to lose, the girls ran down the hill as fast as they could and ran straight back towards the village in the hopes that if everything went well, they could be on their way back to Arendelle as early as tomorrow morning. As a family again.

But if there was on thing that was true from the event so the last thirteen years for the sisters, its that nothing is ever that easy.

* * *

"Well well...we've struck jackpot boys!" The pirate captain announced.

"I don't see those two girls though!" A pirates said. "I don't think they are here captain."

"You leave them alone!" Idun screamed as she struggled to remove the bindings on her wrist. Within fifteen minutes of the girls leaving, the pirates had stumbled across the village and had overrun it almost instantly. The village and twelve survivors with a couple of weapons. There were more than two dozen pirates all armed with rifles and crossbows. The battle was laughably one sided as whoever didn't immediately surrender, was easily outnumbered by the pirates.

"Where are the two girls!" The pirate captain asked.

"We don't know who you're taking about!" Agdar spat.

"Stupid boy! If you didn't know about them, then why did she tell us to stay away from them?" The Captain asked as Idun gasped upon realizing her mistake. "Were not stupid!"

"What do you want?" Agdar asked.

"Revenge! That's All. Good all fashioned revenge, for the murder of my son by that witch!" The captain sneered. Agdar and Idun gasped. Elsa had actually killed someone? They never told them that. "By the looks on your faces I can tell that they never told you that."

"Please! We're sorry about your son. Just please let us go!" Idun begged.

"Sure, in exchange for those two girls."

"Never!" Agdar yelled.

"Oh we'll see about that," the captain sneered as he grabbed some nearby wood and started to engrave something on it. "Let's let them decide, shall we? Whether they value their lives more than the lives of everyone else here!"

"NO!" Agdar screamed as he attempted to kick the captain BT instead ended up kicking a nearby pirate in the shin.

"You bastard!" The pirate yelled as he kicked Agdar in the side.

"Done..." The captain muttered as he put the block of wood in plain sight. "And just to make sure that they get the message and don't think we're playing with them..."

_BANG!_

"NO!" Several of the villagers screamed as the captain shot the village doctor in the head. He dragged he doctors body towards a flat surface and grabbed his sword. With one fail swoop, he lopped the doctors head off, causing many of the villagers and several pirates to scream in horror, before the captain grabbed the head and placed it right next to the plank with the message.

"Well, I think they will get the message now."

"Captain..."

"What is it Maurice?" The captain asked.

"I've just been looking at this girl here..." Maurice said as he stared carefully at Idun, Agdar watching them wearily with rage in his eyes. If they touched his wife we would not hesitate to murder them all with his bare hands. "This one bares some striking resemblance to that witch. But its definitely not her since she had white hair and was younger. Are you two related?"

"No!" Idun quickly answered.

"Are you sure? Because you bare some striking resemblance to her!" Maurice growled as he slowly approached her. Idun shook her head. There was no way she was ever going to reveal that they were her daughters. "Okay then..."

Maurice turned his back and prepared to walk away, but in a move so quick that even the captain was shocked, Maurice whisked around and lunged at Idun, Agdar screaming bloody murder, as the pirate picked up Idun. And slammed her as hard as he could against a wall.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Agdar yelled as he tried desperately to break the binds holding him.

"WHO ARE THEY?" Maurice yelled as he slammed Idun to the ground and kicked her. He grabbed her again and slammed her head against the wall of a hut as hard as he could, instantly knocking Idun into unconsciousness. He picked her limp form up and grabbed the knife from his pocket and held it to her throat. "One of you better speak right now, who the fuck are those two, otherwise I'm going to slit her throat right here!"

"NO!" Agdar screamed. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Then tell me who those two girls are!" Maurice shouted as several of the pirates backed away. He pushed the knife against Idun's throat even harder causing Agdar to well in horror when small beads of blood started to appear.

"Please...leave her alone..." Agdar begged, tears in his eyes at seeing us wife so defenseless.

"I will...just tell me who those two are..." Maurice said. Agdar couldn't reveal that they were his daughters. It was his and Idun's ultimate mission to protect their daughters at any cost, even if it meant dying in the process. Idun, his wife, would die right here if he didn't reveal who they were, but they were his own daughters, and he couldn't do that to them. Idun nor him would ever do that. Elsa and Anna's life was above their own. Agdar made his choice as he just shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

Maurice seemed to contemplate something for a second as he glanced between Agdar and the woman he was holding. He then tried to remember what those two girls liked like, since he had gotten a quick glance of them several days ago, glancing between Agdar and Idun again, his eyes widening as the truth suddenly struck him.

"Bloody hell...they're your daughters!" Maurice said as the captain gasped.

"NO!" Agdar screamed. "No they're not!"

"Yes they are. I can see then bloody resemblance. This one looks like the witch and the other one resembles a cross between you and her." Maurice said.

"They're sisters and you're their parents..." The captain mumbled before he began to growl. "These two...are not to leave my sight at all. At least we know they will definitely come for you now."

"They will never!" Agdar yelled. "We would rather die than have you hurt them!"

"That can be arranged." Maurice said. "They're are your daughters. I was not expecting that."

"No they are not!" Agdar yelled.

"What? Why are you still lying? We already know the truth! Why the fuck are you still lying? Do you want her to die?" Maurice yelled as he pressed the knife against Idun's throat, more beads of blood appearing on the knife edge.

"YOU'RE HURTING HER! PLEASE...STOP!" Agdar cried.

"Then admit it! They are your daughters!" Maurice screamed.

"NO!"

"What is wrong with you?! You really are willing to..."

"That's enough Maurice!" The captain finally shouted. "We need every survivor alive, especially these two of you say they are who they are. Those two girls won't come back if these two, who you say are supposed to be their parents, are dead...will they?"

Maurice scowled as he threw the unconscious Idun to the ground. Agdar immediately pushed himself towards his wife's unconscious form and cuddled her, which was hard when his hands were bonded together.

"Right. The message is left, get this lot out of here. There is a cave a couple of miles in that direction. That is where we will stay!" The captain announced.

"But what if they don't come?" Maurice asked.

"Well...if they don't come...then that is when I'll allow you to do whatever you want to these two here. And we'll kill the rest. Simple. Their blood I exchange for the blood of everyone here and give versa." The captain said. "Now come on. Let's get the fuck out of here..."

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

"Mama! Papa! We found a...ship..." Anna stopped short when she saw the abandoned village on front of her. A few seconds later, Elsa arrived right next to her an looked around.

"Where is everyone?" Elsa asked as she walked to a bit and peered inside. "Hello?"

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as loud as she could. Elsa ran as fast as she could over to where Anna was standing with her hands over her mouth, staring in shock at something by the campfire. When Elsa got close enough to see it, she nearly screamed herself and felt sick. There, on the ground, was the body and head of then doctor of the village, the head lying several feet away from the body by a plank of wood that Anna kneeled down to read. She watched as Anna's eyes widened with every passing second before she suddenly broke down in tears. Elsa looked at the plank of wood and on it was an engraved message.

_To the Ice witch..._

_We have all your friends..._

_Come to the cave 15 miles north west of this village, and surrender yourself by dawn, or we will kill every single one of the villagers and send their heads back in a bag._

_The lives of you two in exchange for the lives of eleven villagers..._

_The choice is yours..._

_Their lives...are in your hands..._

Elsa nearly collapsed to the ground upon reading that message. The pirates had finally caught up with them and now they had their parents and the other villagers. Of they didn't comply, their blood would be on their hands. Elsa just broke down in tease as her sister lay on the ground crying next to her.

"Mama...papa..." Anna whimpered. "I'm so sorry..."

Elsa shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening...not now. Whay had she ever down to deserve such bad luck as this.

She couldn't hold it back anymore as the frost began to spread around her.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Elsa screamed to the sky.

* * *

**Right. So Anna and Elsa have two options here. Either they go to the pirates location and save their parents and the other nine villagers...**

**...or...**

**...they could instead, save themselves, head towards the Arrimusian rescue ship and leave their parents and villagers behind to be killed by the pirates.**

**I wonder what it is going to be?**

**Also, I have decided to continue the newly created series of one shots that revolve around Agdar, Idun, Anna and Elsa. The fanfic is now called, _The Royal Family, _and I've just posted a second one shot earlier on. I would be really grateful if you could check it out and tell me what you think...please...**

**Also, we are in the final quarter of this story meaning, that it will soon be finished. I will officially close the poll tomorrow night, EST. Which I think is around 9 am here on Monday. **

**I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It means a lot to me.**

**I also do not own frozen or any content and characters affiliated with it...no matter how much I wish I did.**

**-TacticX**


	22. To the Rescue

"We have to help them!" Anna screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"I know." Elsa replied as she tried to think of a plan but came up with none. "We...we can try to call for help from those rescuers."

"There isn't enough time though. We have until dawn before they kill our parents and the other villagers!" Anna said.

"But if we go there on our own, we stand no chance. They'll kill us! And what makes it so certain that the won't just kill our parents and everyone else after they're done with us?" Elsa asked. "What do we do?"

Anna thought over it for a few seconds and looked at the message several times before signing at the only idea she could come up with, and it was not a good one.

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it." Anna mentioned.

"What idea?"

"Well, on the message, it is addressed to you, and technically, I think that they want you more than they want me because of your powers, and maybe because of the people we killed."

"Go on..."

"Well, of we both go to the cave then we are certain to die. If we both go to the rescuers, there is no guarantee that we will get there on time. The best chance we have...is for one of us to go to the cage and delay them, and the other one to go to the rescuers and get them to the cave as well."

Elsa's eyes widened when she realized what this plan meant.

"NO!" Elsa shouted. "We're not splitting up. Not now! Not ever!"

"What do you want us to do Elsa? If we go to the rescuers, our parents will die! Of we go to the cave, we will die and there is little chance the rescuers would find us. The only way is for one of us to go to each location." Anna stated.

"But...I..."

"They're our parents Elsa. And not only that, but there are nine other innocent lives there. And if they can do this to the doctor then I can only imagine what they're going to do to the rest of them."

Elsa sighed knowing that her sister was indeed right, and that there was no arguing with her.

"So...who...who's going where?"

"That's easy. You're going to get the rescuers and I'll get the pirates." Anna said.

"NO!"

"No? Then why did you ask?"

"I'll go to the pirates!" Elsa said.

"No! That's exactly what they want! They want you and the minute they seem you they are going to kill you! At least if its me, I can deceive them into thinking that we've had a falling out or something and that should buy you enough time to get the rescuers to the cave!"

"Anna! I have ice powers! You don't! At least I could defend myself from them."

"I know how stuff like this works Elsa. If you try using your magic there, the first thing they'll do is kill all the hostages. They will torture you until you're dead. They can't do the same for me since I think that they are hellbent on revenge against you. Not me. I can say that without me they'll never find you."

"Uhuh. And they won't start killing the hostages in an get my location out of you?"

"Elsa. No offense...but I am stronger than you when it comes to pain since I've had eighteen years experience with broken bones, cuts and bruises. You haven't. You would break long before I do and that is the truth."

"There is no way in heck that I am going to allow them to torture my little sister and that's final. I'll go to the pirates!"

"No Elsa! I won't let you!" Anna screamed. "You're not hurting yourself again!"

"Anna! It is my job to protect you..."

"And look what happened the last time you tried that! You were locked away for thirteen years! This time you could possibly end up dead!"

"If I die, at least I'll die knowing that you're safe!" Elsa told her sister.

"NO! No one is going to die if you just listen to me!" Anna screamed out. "I can hold them off much better than you can! Are you a master of deception? Not to mention that its you they want! That's why this message is addressed to you! You going there is giving them exactly what they want! You ever place all you cards on the table at once, that is what father told me, and you going there is doing that exactly."

"Anna please. They will torture you..."

"They will do the same to you! But, unlike you, I am much more resilient to pain! I've had my heart frozen, I've broken my arms and legs, I've had cuts, been knocked unconscious...has any of that ever happened to you?"

Elsa had to admit that Anna was right there, but it was her duty to protect her sister and if that meant taking drastic measures to ensure it, then that's what she would do. Unbeknownst to her though, Anna was thinking the exact same thing.

"Please Elsa..." Anna begged. "Please let me go instead..."

"Okay then..." Elsa sighed, her demeanor suddenly changing which did not go unnoticed by Anna. "Just be careful..."

Elsa opened her arms for a hug, Anna falling into her arms and embracing her.

"Please be careful..." Anna muttered into her sisters ear.

"I'm so sorry Anna..." Elsa whispered as she slowly moved one of her arms to the wall next of them.

"For what?" Anna asked.

"For everything before...and everything that's about to happen." Elsa mumbled as she outstretched her fingers and felt for the plank of wood leaning against the wall.

"Me too. Don't worry Elsa. You'll be safe, and that is certain." Anna said. Elsa felt her hand against the place where the plank was...and gasped when it was no longer there. "I'm so sorry..."

Elsa's eyes widened when she realized why the plank was gone. Well done Anna...

"ANNA! NO...UGH..."

Elsa collapsed to the ground unconscious as Anna dropped the plank of wood besides her, tears in her eyes at the act of hurting her sister! But it had to be done, for Elsa's safety.

"I'm sorry Elsa. But I'm not letting you get hurt again." Anna whispered as she grabbed her longbow from the ice hut as well as the rifle she still had. Anna took one last look at her sister who was laying peacefully on the floor, before she ran off in the direction of the caves, praying that her sister wouldn't stay unconscious for long, otherwise her plan would fail instantly.

_10 minutes later..._

"Ugh..." Elsa groaned as she opened her eyes slightly and slowly sat up. She looked around and realized her sister was gone, just as she remembered what had happened.

"No..no...NO! DAMN IT ANNA! DAMN YOU!" Elsa screamed as she felt tears in her eyes. Elsa had the exact same plan in mind, but Anna was quicker and beat her to it. Now she had no choice but to head to the rescuers as they would be Anna's, and the hostages only hope of survival. She held a hand to the back of her head, where Anna had hit her, as she stood up and looked in the direction of the caves, then in the direction of the rescuers. She no longer had a choice. Going in the direction of the caves would certainly spell death for everyone including her and her sister. Now, the only thing she could do was get to the rescuers as soon as possible.

Elsa grabbed a small dagger that Anna had deliberately left her and stiffed it in her ice dress, before running in the direction of the rescue ship. Yet even at this speed it could take hours for find the rescuers. Elsa remembered what Ber sister had once told her about thinking outside the box and improvising, which should be easier for her what with her powers and advanced knowledge.

With a swift gesture of her hands, she tried to create a snow some sort to ride on, but the only thing that formed was a small mound of snow. Elsa growled in frustration as she remembered how long it took her just to make a knife and willed herself more to try and make a snow animal. She closed he'd eyes and thought about Anna and her parents. She thought about the love her sister had for her, yet instead of trying to thaw with it, she focused it into trying to create something that she had never done before. A snowman like Olaf was simple enough, but this was too new for her. With one last memory, the memory of them being reunited, she focused all her energy and willpower into her magic and shot a blast of snow.

_ROAR!_

Elsa opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile at what her magic was capable of. In front of her, staring at her with its icy blue eyes, was a jaguar completely made out of snow and ice. It purred slightly as it approached its master and lowered its head in a sign of respect. Elsa took a deep breath at what she was about to do as she remembered what Anna had taught her about horses, yet this was a jaguar and the Arendellian horses tend not to be able to run at 50 miles per hour.

"Let's go save my sister..." Elsa muttered as the jaguar growled and took off in the forest cmon of the rescue ship with such sped that Elsa was nearly knocked off in the process. This was at least twice the speed her horse had ever gone, but luckily, the jaguar had a mind of this own and dodged all the obstacles without her even needing to tell it to.

She willed the jaguar to go faster in her mind, and to her shock, it obeyed and sped up. Her eyes widened when she realized she had control of the jaguar by just thinking of the commands...

Mental synchronization...

She could see an upcoming stream and without saying a word, she mentally told the jaguar to jump and it did, the five meter wide steam being nothing to it. Elsa couldn't help but smile at how amazing this felt and now knew why Anna loved the outdoors so much. But right now, all she wanted to think about was saving her sister and the jaguar heard that thought as well as it roared and sped up towards the rescue ship.

Elsa could now only pray that it wouldn't be too late when they got back.

* * *

"I just hope she's awake now..." Anna mumbled to herself as she walked through the thick shrubs towards a small hill. From her estimates, it would take her at least another hour or two to reach this supposed cave. Anna looked towards the edge of the hill and could see the cave in the far distance using her spyglass as well as a small fire outside of it. Anna took another deep breath and thought of all the possible things that could easily go wrong as she walked down the hill as slowly as possible to give Elsa as much time to get there as possible.

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

"Hello!" Elsa shouted out as the jaguar slowed down partially. She looked around and could hear a faint sound coming from within the trees besides her. Elsa crafted a rod out of ice and welded the dagger in the other hand as the jaguar slowly crept towards the bushes where the sound originated from. Elsa dismounted the animal as it stood guard right next to her.

"As you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Came a voice from the other side.

"Captain Regata. Where are we going?"

"Trust me." Regata replied. Elsa held the dagger and rod high as the jaguar prepared to strike. With a flick of her wrist, she coated the entire ground in ice causing all the men on the other side to slip and fall. Elsa jumped out of the bushes with the jaguar by he'd side as she pointed the rod towards one of them.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Captain Regata your majesty!" The captain replied upon realizing that it was the Arendellian queen. "We mean you no harm. We're here to rescue you."

Upon hearing this, Elsa lowered her weapons and removed the ice from the ground as the jaguar sat straight and stared at the men.

"Is that jaguar made out of snow?" One of the guards asked.

"Your majesty? Are there any other survivors on this island?" Regata asked as he helped some of his men to their feet.

"Yes. I need your help." Elsa said. "It's urgent."

"Where are they?" Regata asked.

"The pirates took them."

Upon hearing this, several of the men gasped and the captain cursed underneath his breath.

"Alright. Alert all the teams to converge on our position right now. Tell them to bring all armaments and plenty of ammunition. Your majesty, know where they were taken?"

"Yes. There is a cave about...um...I don't know but I know where it is. But we have to leave now! My sister ran off in that direction because they threatened to kill all the others if we didn't show up and I fear the worst will happen if we don't get there soon. Please, you've got to help us." Elsa begged.

"No need to beg your majesty. The Arrimusian navy is here to assist you...where are the other guards? Get them here now!"

"We only have till dawn to reach there otherwise he's going to kill my parents and my sister and everyone else." Elsa said.

"Dawn is in about one and a half hours captain." A guard mentioned as several other teams appeared from behind loaded with weapons. "And you said that we would have the manpower to take on..."

"The pirate ship. That doesn't mean we can't take on the ground crew though. Come on. We have one and a to reach there." Regata said.

"Wait...can your men ride?" Elsa suddenly asked as she was thinking of doing the impossible.

"Yes? We can ride horses. Why?"

Elsa shook her head as she looked at the jaguar then at her hands. Never had she attempted something on this scale before, but desperate times called for desperate measures and saving her sister and parents definitely counted as desperate. With a deep breath, she stared at the ground in front of her and let her magic flow.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Anna looked up at the entrance of the cave and could see the fire outside. She slowly entered the cave careful to keep quiet.

"Hello little girl!" Came a gruff voice from behind. Anna screamed as the pirate grabbed her and then longbow she was holding. Then pirate snapped the longbow in two and threw it to the ground as he dragged the screaming Anna into the cave.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The pirate captain asked. "Where's the other one?"

"This was the only one captain." The pirate replied.

"What? There are two of them! Where is your friend?" The captain asked as he grabbed Anna by the jaw. "Where is the witch?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Anna growled as she spat in the pirate captains face. The captain growled as he slapped Anna on the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Where is that witch?!" The captain screamed as he picked Anna up and shook her.

"I don't know!" Anna said as she tried to pry the captain's hands off, but to no avail.

"Don't lie to me!" The captain screamed.

"Why don't you give me a minute with her. I can get some information out of her." Maurice said with a sneer.

"No. I know how you act. She'll be dead before you can even get a bit of information out of her." The captain said. He grabbed Anna by the throat and slammed her as hard as he could against the wall. "Tell em where she is now or I'll make you feel pain like no other..."

"Why...why do you want her so much?"

"She killed my son, so now its my duty to kill her!"

"You're no match for her." Anna warned.

"I would be stupid to engage her in close combat. But I guarantee she would care a lot for you and these other hostages." The pirate captain stated. "Now, tell me where she is and I just might spare your life."

"I don't know..." Anna scowled.

"Don't play games with me little girl."

"We had a falling out. She went a different way than me!" Anna said. The pirate was unconvinced.

"You are lying..." The pirate said with a calm face. He grabbed the back of Anna's neck and dragged her deeper into the cave, Anna desperately trying to escape his grasp. She could see some light emanating from ahead. The pirate dragged her into a large cavern filled with numerous pirates and the hostages. Idun and Agdar gasped as they caught sight of Anna, but this went unnoticed by the pirates as they held back screaming out the name of their daughter.

"Now...where is she?" The pirate asked.

"I told you, I don't know!" Anna growled. The captain shook his head with a sigh. He indicated to bring one of then hostages forward. A young man that was around the age of 30 was brought forward and forced to the ground as a pirate loaded a rifle and pointed it at his head.

"NO!" Several of the hostages screamed as Anna gasped.

"Leave him alone." Anna screamed.

"Then tell me where she is." The captain said. "Otherwise I'll decorate the walls of this cave with his blood!"

"No...please..." Anna begged.

"Tell me where she is!"

"Don't tell them shit!" The hostage said as he dared the pirate to bring the rifle to his head. "Its okay..."

"You really aren't going to tell me are you..." The pirate mumbled. "Oh well..."

_Bang!_

"NO!" Anna and the hostages screamed. The guy's body collapsed to the floor, before a pirate dragged it away.

"Well, that's 10 hostages left." The captain declared to a teary Anna. "Now, where is she!"

"I don't know!" Anna replied. This time the captain hit her on the head, before slamming her down to the floor and kicking her in the sides.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! ANNA!" Idun screamed as Agdar tried to tear the rope binds apart. He wanted nothing more than to rip that pirate to pieces.

"I guess they do know you..." The captain laughed as he pocked Anna no and threw her against the wall. "But that doesn't matter now."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Agdar screamed as Idun cried seeing her daughter being beat up right in front of her. The captain just laughed as he kicked Anna in the chest as hard as he could. Anna gasped as the pain seared through her chest and she collapsed to the ground. She spat out some blood as the captain picked her up again but this time sat her down on the floor.

"You know what. Fuck this!" The captain yelled. He grabbed a small pistol nearby and aimed it Anna causing Agdar, Idun and the other hostages to scream. "You won't tell me where she is, and you seem to be quite resilient to torture. So I'll just cut it short. I still have ten hostages which I guarantee is more than enough for her to give in. At least with you dead, I can guarantee that she would be extremely broken, broken enough for me to kill her."

He loaded the rifle and put Anna into a kneeling position before aiming the rifle at her back as Agdar and Idun screamed in the back ground.

"Goodbye...what was the name she called you...oh yeah...Anna."

_BANG!_

* * *

**All good things must come to an end...**

**I was thinking of putting the animal that Elsa created as a cheetah, but in the end I decided to go with jaguar because it sounded more awesome, and jaguars exist in the north...I think.**

**-TacticX**


	23. Battle of White Cavern

"ANNA!" Idun and Agdar screamed as the shot fired. Anna screamed in pain as she collapsed to the ground, blood starting to stream out of the wound in her back. The pirate grinned as he set the rifle aside and watched Anna lay on the ground sobbing.

"Hurts...doesn't it?" The pirate captain asked. "I've decided not to kill you in one shot, but instead watch you bleed to death with these two and everyone else watching you."

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Agdar shouted as he tried to lunge froward but just ended up falling on to his side.

"You know, I am going to believe Maurice's assumption that you are her parents because I have never seen anyone so concerned about someone that they supposedly don't know." The pirate captain laughed. "Well, consider yourself lucky that I did not shoot you in the head. The main reason is because I want to give you as much time to stay alive so that you can see me rip you friends...actually, I'm going to go with Maurice's assumption and say that she is your sister because she seems to share similarities as well. Anyway, I want you to stay alive long enough for you to see me torture like no other, assuming she comes...otherwise, I will just end you.

"Ehem, how exactly are we going to deal with the witch's powers?" Maurice asked.

"I want one man and a rifle hidden somewhere over there ready to shoot her in the back." The captain said as a pirate volunteered and disappeared behind a rock. The captain looked at Anna who was laying on the floor, clutching the wound, while laying in a small pool of her own blood. "Now, we wait..."

* * *

"I think I see the cave..." Captain Regata stated as he pointed at the small patch of darkness on the side of a cliff. Regata signalled for his men to load their rifles and take defensive and offensive position as as they slowly made their way towards the hill. Elsa stopped them and pointed to the pirate who was standing guard at the entrance, holding a rifle.

One of the guards quietly crept towards the cave while using the trees for cover, as he pulled out his knife and prepared to stealthily kill the pirate. The guard threw a rock in front to grab the pirate's attention before sneaking up behind him and slitting his throat quietly, before signalling for the rest of the guards to follow. They stopped when they heard a scream from within the cave which sounded distinctly like Anna's, Elsa whimpering upon hearing it and imagining just what the pirates were doing to her sister.

"Come on!" Regata growled as he and the dozen men dismounted the snow jaguars that Elsa had crafted. Elsa stood behind them with an ice sword and crossbow and followed them into the cave, weapons at the ready...

* * *

"I'm actually enjoying this...did you know that?" The pirate captain asked.

"It seeks like it." Maurice replied with a grin. Agdar and Idun just sat there in tears, watching their defenseless daughter lying on the floor with multiple cuts and bruises all over her from the captain's torture and abuse.

"I can't tell whether you're too shocked to speak, or whether you're saving all your energy to kill us." The captain said to Agdar. "But, the latter is going to be very hard for you to do."

"You wait...you just wait..." Agdar sobbed as he stared at his daughter who was beginning to slip into unconsciousness, though whether it was from the blood loss or the abuse was unknown.

"HEY! Stay awake!" The captain yelled as he kicked Anna in the chest causing her to squeal in pain. Agdar and Idun tried to scream, but all their screaming earlier on had rendered them incapable not talking properly.

"Now...what to do next..." The pirate mumbled as he dragged a helpless Anna across the floor and towards a wall where a sword was leaning against it.

"Maybe, its time to take torture to the next level. Tell me Anna, what do you favor more...your arm, or your leg?" The pirate asked to the shock of Agdar and Idun as Anna coughed out some blood. "You know what, I'll just take both."

The captain dragged Anna into the middle of the room and lifted up on of her arms as he handed Maurice the sword who held it ready to strike.

"NO!" Agdar screamed as Maurice lifted the sword above his head and prepared to bring it down.

"I've been waiting days to do this..." Maurice said as he brought the sword down.

_BANG!_

"What the heck was that?" Maurice asked as the pirates stood up and grabbed their rifles. The sword in Maurice's hand was mere inches from Anna's arm as the captain dropped her and looked in the direction of where the entrance was. They gasped when they beard some screaming and several more gunshots as well as the distinct sound of roaring.

"Men! Get ready!" The captain yelled as he grabbed his sword and kicked the, now, unconscious Anna to the side of the cave. They could here several more gunshots as the pirates held their rifles and swords at the ready.

"If they get anywhere near the hostages, do not hesitate to kill them. And if that witch is with them, leave her to me..." The captain stated as the man who was in hiding ran towards them, suddenly have a round shot through his chest, a mist of blood scattering ingot he air as he collapsed on to the ground in a pool of blood.

The pirates roared when they saw the Arrimusian guards heading towards them and began shooting their rifles at them, though they could only discharge one round since it would take too long to reload the rifles. Within seconds, the entire cave was engulfed in close combat with only a few gunshots here and there.

"Get the hostages!" Regata shouted as he impaled a pirate in the chest and sliced the head of another one. He watched as one of his own men was decapitated as well by the captain of the ship, yet he knew his priority was the hostages. He ran towards the hostages but his way was blocked by several pirates. He and Levi attacked them as the captain set his sights on several more of the Arrimusian guards.

"We have to get to Anna!" Agdar shouted as he tried desperately to tear the rope binds that was preventing him from moving his hands. He tried to call the attention of several of the guards but no one was paying attention as they were all in combat, that and the large size of the cavern made it nearly impossible to hear him over all the other noise. Agdar had no choice...there was only one way he could get his hand out of the rope. Agdar slammed his hand against the wall and pushed his weight against it, screaming in the process and he's dislocated several bones which allowed him to slip his, now broken, hand out of the rope binds. He used his other free hand to untie the ropes on Idun's hands.

"Help the others!" Agdar yelled as he ran over towards his unconscious daughter.

"Where do you think you are going!" A pirate yelled as he charged at him. Agdar had had enough and 12 hours of pure rage, hatred and fury made him unstoppable. He roared as he laid a powerful uppercut of the pirate. The snap of the pirates neck was music to his ears as he charged another one to the ground and knocked him in the face several times till he was unconscious. Agdar stood up and slid towards his daughter who was now looking paler than usual as he put his hand to Anna's wound and kept pressure on it. He saw several of the hostages grab weapons and join the Arrimusian guards in combat while several others proceeded to help him.

"Keep pressure on that wound!" A villager said as she ripped some of her dress off and started to wrap it around Anna's torso in an attempt to stem the blood flow.

"AAAAAHHH!" A pirated screamed as he charged towards the villagers with a sword. Idun quickly stood up, grabbed a nearby sword, and started to engage the pirate in combat, but it quickly ended when one of the villagers fired a rifle straight through that pirates chest.

"Thanks..." Idun said as she dropped the sword and helped Agdar pick Anna up and bring her to safety. It was only when they were moving that they saw how truly massive this battle was. There were Arrimusian guards and villagers fighting pirates, while, to their shock, several jaguars made of ice and snow lunged at the pirates, though they were quickly defeated because they were made of snow.

Agdar laid Anna against the wall as he picked up his sword.

"Look after her!" Agdar said to his wife as he ran off to join the battle, though there was one person in particular that he was looking for.

"How did the fucking hostages escape?" The captain asked Maurice as he snapped the neck of a guard and sent another one flying into the wall with a dagger through his chest. "Maurice?"

He gasped when he saw Maurice collapse to the ground, blood covering him from the sword that had sliced straight through his chest.

"NOOOO!" He yelled as he started attacking every guard in sight. Suddenly, the entire battle was interrupted as a massive valet of ice and snow knocked several people of their feet. The pirates gasped when several more jaguars of ice and snow suddenly charged in and started to attack them. The Arrimusian guards quickly regained their control as they started to kill the nearby pirates, pushing them back deeper into the cavern.

But the captain didn't care as he had his sights on only one person...

"Snow witch..." He muttered before he charged straight at her. Elsa's eyes widened as she saw the captain charge at her. She quickly crafted a sword out of ice and snow and moved around the cavern trying to evade the captain who was chasing her around. Elsa got a glimpse of two figures huddled in the corner of the cave and gasped when she saw her sister, saw the gunshot wound, saw the many bruises and cuts all over her. Suddenly, Elsa felt something that she hasn't felt since the dukes men tried to kill her in her ice castle during her coronation.

Rage...

_"I wouldn't think of you any other way if you did kill them..."_

She remembered her sister's precise words just after her coronation, and this only fueled her anger towards this pirate captain, the person who had tortured her sister for the last few hours.

Elsa charged at the pirate, not caring that she could very well be running to her death and attacked him. She dodged the captains first strike as she sliced a cut through his arm causing him to yelp in pain, shock appearing in his eyes. He quickly recovered though as he launched another strike at Elsa, this strike barely .missing her chest by an inch as she stumbled backwards.

The pirate was relentless as he launches several more strikes, one that Elsa could actually feel the wind from it by her ear. She blocked an incoming strike with her ice sword, before pushing the captain backwards and bringing the sword down on his shoulder. He screamed in pain as he used his own sword to push the sword out of his hand, though the relief was short lived as Elsa crafted another sword and struck him in the arm, causing him to drop his own sword and collapse onto his knees.

"You fucking witch!" That captain growled as Elsa pulled the sword back and glared at him. "You think that this is the end? There are many out there who know who I am and word will spread. They will know who it was who killed me and when they do, they will come after you and everyone you know and love, and they will slaughter you all like pigs. They will not stop till you and everyone you love are dead and not even your powers and save you from that."

"Shut up!" Elsa growled as she prepared to lift the sword.

"You think you're strong? You're wrong. You're a witch! The devil's spawn! No one loves you! Do you think that anyone would accept someone with such horrifying powers like that? You're nothing but a monster!"

That last word struck Elsa in the heart like no other before. She remembered when the duke and called her the same thing as well, how everyone was so terrified at her and her powers. How she froze the fountain causing everyone to back away in fear. Monster...all it took was one word to cause her rage to vanish and become replaced with her greatest enemy...fear.

The captain smirked when he saw how Elsa reacted to his statement.

"You're going to kill me? Kill me like you killed my son? Can you live with that...knowing that you had killed someone with those demonic powers of yours. Knowing that you're going to kill another...and kill many more. Because that is what you are...a monster that strikes fear into the hearts of many. You will be feared, will always be feared. No one can feel safe around you. What will you do when you one day hurt the ones you love?"

Elsa could feel the sword in her hand start to shake as she thought about what the pirate was saying. She remembered all the fears, the insults, striking her sister in the heart and the fears that she could do it again.

The captain. Slowly reached towards his sword as he continued. "And imagine that day when your own family would disown you for such horrific deeds. No one could possibly harbor such a secret and one day someone will rise up and put you down. Threaten everyone you love unless you leave...because monsters...don't...belong...with normal people! Monsters...are supposed to die!"

The captain screamed the last word out as e jumped up, catching Elsa completely by surprise, and kicked her to the ground. Elsa yelped as she hit the floor, the ice sword clattering away. She looked up and gasped when she saw the captain about to strike her. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable..

_Clang!_

Elsa opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the sword inches away from her face, blocked only by another sword in the way. The pirate gasped as he looked at the assailant but before he could comprehend anything else, the assailant forced the pirates sword upwards and out of his hands. Elsa looked up to see her father strike the captain straight in the torso with his sword.

"You bastard!" Agdar yelled as he dropped his sword and punched the captain in the face with such force that he slammed against the wall. The captain. Tried to stand up but Agdar just kicked him down as he laid down a series punches straight on the captain's face.

"DON'T...YOU...EVER...TOUCH...MY...DAUGHTERS...AGAIN!" Agdar yelled with each punch until the captains face was completely red and bloody. Agdar picked him up and threw him to the ground before kicking him multiple times in the gut and chest. The captain laid on the ground, stunned and bloody as Agdar walked over to the ice sword on the floor and picked it up. Elsa, Idun, and the now semi conscious Anna, watched as Agdar approached the pirate and lifted him by his head.

"My daughters may not be capable killing, but I am." Agdar growled. He slammed the captain onto his knees and lifted the ice sword up, with the look of murder in his eyes, as he brought the sword down.

"I'm with you now son..." The captain muttered right before the sword made contact with the captain's neck and sliced straight through it. The captain's body and head fell to the floor, crimson red pooling all around it as Agdar dropped the sword.

"No one harms my daughters..."

The screams from the pirates upon seeing their captain being beheaded was deafening. All morale disappeared as most of the pirates stopped fighting and started to flee or surrender. The ones who didn't were quickly finished off by the Arrimusian guards, while the ones who did were captured, though several did manage to flee out to the cave. Their escape was short lived though as two ice jaguars chased after them, their screams being the only signal that they had been caught.

"Elsa!" Agdar yelled as he caught sight of his eldest daughter lying on the floor. He ran towards her and helped her up before pulling her into a tight embrace. "Are you alright? Is anything broken?"

"You...killed him..." Elsa muttered as she looked away from the dead captain's body.

"He deserved it...and I couldn't exactly allow my daughter to do it. I wouldn't be a good father if i allowed you to kill him..." Agdar said causing Elsa to let out a small laugh, though that stopped when she caught sight of her sister.

"ANNA!" She yelled as she pulled away and ran towards her sister.

"Elsa..." Anna coughed out as she winced when her sister hugged her.

"We need a medic over here!" Regata yelled as he can over to the queen and princess.

"Don't worry...I'm here now..." Elsa cried as she felt tears in her eyes, her mother already crying next to her.

"I feel...cold..." Anna said causing Elsa to gasp. Anna looked around and saw that the cave was covered in ice and that it really was cold, and not a sign she was dying. "Oh..."

"Excuse me..." A medic pushed his way past Elsa as he knelt in front of Anna and inspected the wound.

"Please tell me she'll be alright..." Agdar begged.

The medic smiled in response as he ripped a part of his uniform off and set it aside.

"Don't worry. It's only a flesh wound. She did lose some blood, but not a lot. As long as we cauterize it and pull the rifle round out, she'll be fine..." The medic said to everyone's relief, except Anna who gasped when she heard the word 'cauterize'.

"NO!" Anna squealed as she tried to stand up, only to have Elsa and Agdar push her back into her mother's arms. "I...it'll stop bleeding on its own...I don't need cauterization!"

"Princess. We can't risk it getting infected and if we don't, then it could always start bleeding again. Its better to be on the date side, with your permission your majesty." The medic said as he looked at Elsa, Anna shaking her head rapidly in response as she eyed Elsa. Elsa looked at her sister pity fully as she sighed.

"Its for your own good Anna..." Elsa stated as the medic nodded and walked to one for the fires that the pirates had set up within the cavern.

"NO!" Anna screamed as she tried to pull away, Idun and Agdar having to hold her down into the process.

"Anna. It has to be done. I'm sorry...but if we don't do it then it could get infected and you could die!" Agdar warned.

"Okay! I'll die then!" Anna screamed as Agdar looked at Idun who had her brows raised.

"I can't let you do that Anna..." Elsa said with a slight smile as the medic came back with a tweezer.

"This is going to hurt a bit your highness." He said as he pushed the tweezer into the wound, causing Anna to let out an ear piercing shriek, as he slowly pulled out the remains of the rifle wound. Anna cried silently as she prayed for the pain to subside. Elsa's eyes widened when she saw a guard approaching with a metal rod which was red hot from being heated in the fire.

"NOOO!" Anna screamed as she tried to run away. Idun and Agdar held her down as the medic grabbed the rod and moved it close to Anna's torso. Many of the Arrimusian guards gasped and looked away as Elsa held Anna's hand, Idun holding the other while looking away and wincing for the inevitable. Even Agdar tried to look away but for his daughter, he would make an exception.

"NO ELSA! DONT LET IT TOUCH ME!" Anna screamed as the medic took a deep breath.

"Don't worry Anna. I'm her for you..."

"NOOO! I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR...AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Anna quickly blacked out from the pain as several of the Arrimusian guards gasped and tried to look away, trying not to get sick.

"ANNA!"

* * *

_Four hours later on the Arrimusian rescue ship..._

Elsa was sitting next to her sister's sleeping form, her hair lying on the bed near her sister's arm as she stared off into nothing in particular. They had departed about an hour ago and Elsa was more than happy that they finally left that godforsaken island. Elsa gasped slightly when she felt her sister move next to her. She gasped even more when she felt her sister's arm wrap around her neck and start to strangle her.

"ANNA...ACK...STOP!" Elsa choked out before her sister let go off her. Elsa rubbed her neck as she looked at her sister who was glaring at her.

"That's for allowing them to cook me!" Anna said.

"I'm glad to see you too..." Elsa replied with a cough. "And it had to be done..."

"Never again...never again am I going to go on an island, never again am I going to get into a fight, never again am I going to get on a ship..." Anna mumbled.

"Well that makes two of us." Elsa said as the door to their room opened.

Anna watched as her mother ran over and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." Idun said as she cried lightly into her daughter's shoulder.

"It's okay mama..." Anna comforted as she patted her mother on the head. Agdar sat next to Elsa and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you alright as well?" Agdar asked Elsa.

"I'm fine papa..." Elsa replied.

"How about you Anna?" Agdar asked as he smiled at her.

"I'm fine...are we on a ship?" Anna asked.

"Yes..." Elsa said as Anna looked around.

"This one better not crash as well..."

"Please don't..." Elsa whimpered as the memories for he past week flashed before her eyes.

"Well, I guess were going home now. Though I can't imagine everyone's reactions when they see us two alive as well." Agdar said. "How exactly are we going to explain this to the council."

"You'll have a lot eh time to do that since you'll be king and queen again." Elsa said.

"Elsa darling, are to in really sure that you wish to abdicate the throne to us? I mean, sure you'll be queen again someday since that is inevitable, but are you sure you want to do it now?" Idun asked.

"I'm sure mama." Elsa replied. "I'll have more time to spend with Anna and you as well."

"Yay. I can already think not so many things we can do and finally you can come into town with me..." Anna laughed. "Hmm...maybe we can have a kingdom-wide snowball fight."

"No!" Elsa quickly shouted.

"I don't know...a kingdom-wide snowball fight seems rather interesting." Agdar uttered.

"Papa...don't side with Anna!"

"Hey!" Anna cried out as she pushed her sister off the chair and on to the floor.

"Anna! Don't push your sister on the floor!" Idun stated as Agdar chuckled silently. Elsa jumped up and summoned a snowball before stuffing it in Anna's mouth. "ELSA!"

"Mama...Anna started it."

"Did not!" Anna argued.

"Did to..."

"Oh how I missed this so much...most of it anyway..." Agdar laughed as Idun giggled in response, the sisters bickering in front of them.

"Girls! I think its time for you two to have some rest. You've had a long and tiring day today, especially you Anna." Idun said as she and Agdar stood up. They watched as Anna moved aside and allowed her sister to climb on to the bed with her.

"Just like old times..." Idun whispered to her husband.

"Well, have a good sleep girls." Agdar said as he and Agdar exited their bedroom and closed the door. A few seconds later, they could here giggling coming from the bedroom. Idun peered through the keyhole and saw Anna and Elsa sitting up and building a snowball while giggling like children.

"What are they doing?" Agdar asked.

"Being sisters..." Idun replied with a smile as she stood up and walked to the deck with her husband. They felt the cool ocean wind blow around the ship as they walked towards the front of the ship where the captain was standing.

"Aah..your...um...how do I address you?" Regata asked.

"Please...just call us Agdar and Idun. And thank you, for being the ones to help us and rescue us. And we are sorry for the losses your men have sustained."

"Don't worry about it." Regata replied. "Our motto is to always help those in need."

"And if its any consolation, Queen Elsa has agreed to establish the trade line with your kingdom as well as make a declaration of friendship between yours and our kingdoms." Agdar said.

"Thank you. The king will he happy to hear that. But there is something I have been wondering..." Regata said.

"What's that?"

"How comes Arendelle never launched any rescue vessels. They would she been the first to launch. Another thing that intrigues me is that we haven't received any word from the vessel that we sent to Arendelle several days ago as well."

"Hmm...maybe they got stranded in Arendelle or something. We'll check it out when we get there." Agdar said.

"Anyway, on an unrelated note, you're Anna and elsa's parents, right?" Regata questioned.

"Yes. We were stranded on the same island more than three years ago and had been staying there ever since." Idun answered.

"That must have been hellish."

"You have no idea." Agdar said.

"Well, it'll be a couple of days before we get to Arendelle, and I would love to hear how you survived for three years."

"Alright, you see, it all started when we went to attend the wedding of Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene..."

* * *

**Poor, poor Anna...**

**I estimate that there my be around 3-5 chapters left in this story. I am sorry for the two day delay in updating but I am not too good at writing battle scenes like above, so I'm also sorry if it didn't seem good. Though personally, I think it came out alright. I think...**

**Now, they're on their way back to Arendelle and Agdar and Idun would be reinstated as king and queen respectively and Elsa and Anna can mess around like they used to do as children.**

**I have also closed the poll and the results are now shown. But, I'll tell them here anyway.**

**The winner is...The twins of ice and snow!**

**Yay for you...ARGH for me! The twins of ice and snow is a lot more complex than any story I have ever written before and will definitely test my writing and imaginative abilities to the limits. God help me...it means I have to completely remake the story of Frozen into an AU.**

**-TacticX**


	24. Liberation

_2 days later, nearing midnight..._

"Agdar, we will be in Arendelle in around an hour." Captain Regata announced.

"Thank you captain." Agdar replied as he walked below deck tell his wife and daughters. He could here squealing as he approached the room where Elsa and Anna was staying and was not surprised to see the room covered in snow upon entering. He looked over to see Idun laying on a mound of snow in the corner eating some chocolate while Elsa and Anna were busy having a little snowball fight.

"Ladies, we'll be in Arendelle in around an hour." Agdar said. "Shouldn't you lot be asleep by the way. It is already midnight."

"We'll sleep when we get to Arendelle." Anna said as she stifled a yawn.

"Me too..." Elsa replied as she threw a snowball at her mother, causing her to squeal.

_30 minutes later..._

"I told you this would happen." Idun giggled as she and Agdar watched their daughters sleeping peacefully on a mound of snow, huddled up to each other. Agdar and Idun approached their sleeping forms and slowly picked them up and moved them towards the bed. They laid them down carefully before walking slowly towards the door and closing it quietly.

"Agdar! Idun!" Captain Regata called out as they exited onto the deck of the ship. "We're nearing Arendelle now."

"I thought you said an hour." Agdar said.

"Not everyone is right." The captain stated as he directed some of the sailors to prepare for docking. "Hmm..."

"What's wrong?" Agdar asked.

"Could you two please come up here for a second." Regata said as he squinted at something in particular.

"What's wrong?" Agdar asked as he and Idun walked up to where the captain was. The minute they reached the bow of the ship, they knew something was wrong in Arendelle. It was pitch black and empty. Sure Arendelle wasn't the busiest of kingdoms but the emptiness of Arendelle was ridiculous. There was not a light to be seen and All the ships that used to decorate the port were gone. It was as if Arendelle was in lock down and it seemed even emptier than when Agdar and Idun shut the gates thirteen years ago.

"Levi. Get the men armed and ready." The captain ordered as he put on his hat and grabbed his rifle which was leaning by the banister.

"Yes sir." Levi stated as he barked orders to the men who immediately began rushing around and grabbing various form of weapons and munitions.

"I advise that you and your daughters stay on the ship." Regata said as he walked down the stairs, just as they anchored in port.

"That's not going to happen." Agdar stated. "This is my kingdom and I will not hesitate to defend it from danger. I'm coming with you, but Idun will stay here."

"No way." Idun said stubbornly.

"Darling, there could be danger out there..."

"So? It can't possibly be more dangerous that what happened on that island." Idun argued. "I'm coming with you, and that decision is final."

"Idun...please don't..." Agdar begged.

"No!" Idun said defiantly as she grabbed a nearby sword, but realized that she had nowhere to put it.

"Fine, it you stay behind me and Regata." Agdar said as he walked down the banister as well, just as the sailors laid the plank down for then to exit on to the port. They slowly made their way down the plank and on to the port of Arendelle, weapons at the ready for anything that could be lurking in the shadows.

"Stay in the shadows!" Regata whispered to his men as they crept down a back alleyway and slowly made them way towards the castle, where they could see some faint light coming from the windows.

"This is not good, this is not good at all." An Arrimusian guard muttered to himself. "Where then heck are all the Arendellian guards?"

The guards all jumped when they heard a faint Noise coming from behind them. They turned around, weapons at the ready as they prepared to slay the intruder, only stopping at the last moment when they realized that it was a citizen.

"Who are you?" A guard asked the young girl.

"Claire...sir." The teen girl said.

"Claire eh? Where is everyone?" Regata asked.

"Arendelle is in martial law. The kingdom has been locked down and no one is allowed to enter or exit during the night." Claire replied.

"Who enacted martial law?" Agdar asked in shock. He Kew that Elsa would never do such a thing unless it was necessary and if they had, she would have mentioned it on the island.

"King Tyron sir." The girl replied. Agdar nearly screamed at that point, if it wasn't for Idun clasping her hand over his mouth and gesturing to two passing, heavily armed men. The Arrimusian guards eyed them carefully as they walked by.

"Black sun..." Regata mumbled.

"Wait, how do you know about them?" Agdar asked.

"If you thought black sun only existed in Arendelle, you are sorely mistaken. In the last decade, the black sun has grown from a small group of mercenaries to a multinational terror group." Regata answered to Agdar's shock. The last time he heard the term black sun, was when he kicked tyron out of the position of prime minister for supporting them. "They attack monarchs and royal families and attempt to overthrow them in favor for democracy or dictatorship, should democracy fail."

"Since when did they become this big?" Agdar asked.

"Since a decade ago, I just told you. Anyway, no one knows their leader, but they know some of their commanders."

"By any chance, is one of them Tyron?"

"Yes, but he's one of the lesser commanders, though if this is his work then it looks like he's about to receive a promotion." Regata said. "How long has it been like this?"

"Since just after the queen and princess left." Claire replied as she looked around the corner. "I heard rumors that their ship was rigged to explode by the black sun."

"My god. That would explain why Elsa thought that." Idun told her husband. "She was right."

"Claire, do you know how many black sun personnel their are?" Regata asked.

"Um, well, I think there are about two dozen." Claire responded.

"How did they take over Arendelle with two dozen personnel?"

"They infiltrated the castle and killed the prime minister and other council members. Then, they sized control off the guards and Arendelle, otherwise they threatened to burn down Arendelle and kill everyone. We had no choice."

"What is wrong with our military?" Agdar asked quietly.

"How many men do we have on the ship Levi?"

"Around 120 sir." Levi replied.

"Alright, send word to them and tell them to prepare for an incursion. And also make sure that Elsa and Anna stay in the ship at all times. I have a feeling that our presence is already know of." Reagan said as Levi and several men ran back to the ship. The opening of the castle gates and several guards running out confirmed his suspicions that tyron had been informed of their presence as he and the rest of them snuck down the alleyways and prepared to strike that castle.

"Idun, I want you to go back to the ship." Agdar said. Idun just scowled as she shook her head and walked past him. "Why is she so stubborn?!"

* * *

"Huh? Where are we?" Anna mumbled as she slowly sat up, wincing slightly from the wound in her torso.

"Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa muttered as she laid on her abdomen.

"I think we're in Arendelle." Anna said as she carefully slumber out of bed and walked towards one of the windows on the ship. She looked out and could see the outline of the castle as well as the town itself. "Yep we're here..."

Elsa yawned as she climbed out of bed and shuffled towards a jug of water on the table nearby as Anna continued to squint at their kingdom.

"Elsa? Did you enact a curfew or martial law or something before we left?" Anna asked causing Elsa to look weirdly at her.

"No, why?" Elsa asked.

"Maybe you should see for yourself."

Elsa walked over to where Anna was standing and was surprised to see Arendelle shrouded in darkness. She was even more surprised to see several teams of Arrimusian men, armed with weapons, running down the plank and proceeding towards the castle.

"This is not good..." Elsa muttered as she looked around for any sign of the citizens or Arendellian guards, of which there were none. She looked around and gasped when she realized that her sister was no longer in the same room was her. She quickly ran outside and onto the deck to see Anna conversing with Levi.

"What do you mean we can't come?" Anna asked angrily as Elsa approached them.

"We believe the kingdom has been seized by black sun mercenaries." Levi replied as he watched more men leave the ship. "Its important that you two stay here and stay safe while we try and wrestle back control of Arendelle."

"Black sun?" Elsa asked.

"Yes your majesty. One of the citizens said that Arendelle is currently under the ruling of a Black sun commander named Tyron."

"What?!" Elsa shrieked.

"Yeah! So its important that you two stay here and keep quiet. There is no saying what they would do if they catch you two still alive considering that your ship crashing onto that island was no accident. It was all planned, the explosion, the location." Levi said.

"Where's our parents?" Anna asked suddenly.

"They're with the men."

"NO!" Anna screamed. "Are they insane."

"Look, it's their choice, but they said to make sure that you two are kept safe." Levi answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I what some mercenaries to kill."

And with that, Levi walked down the plank and joined a team of men that were heading towards the castle.

"Great, I've been gone for less than two weeks and already our kingdom is seized by someone else." Elsa muttered. "What mind of queen loses their kingdom while they're gone...uh...Anna, what do you think you're doing?"

Anna was putting on one of the Arrimusian uniforms over her dress before grabbing a crossbow and a rifle from below deck.

"Want are you doing...OOF!" Elsa gasped as Anna forced a rifle into her arms as well as a sword. "Anna!"

"I am not staying on this ship while our kingdom is under the control to some other asshole."

"Anna! Your language..." Elsa warned. "And may I remind you that you are injured and nearly died on that island!"

"Look! My boyfriend is also somewhere out there and I'll be damned if something had happened to Kristoff! I am not going to sit here and watch our parents and our friends get killed."

"Admirable attitude and honor, but stupid if you, a princess, hopes to go up against someone who seems to be the leader of the back sun! A mercenary group that has been trying to overthrow us since our parents, and in the most horrible ways possible as well!"

But Anna wasn't listening. She walked down the plank with she sister on tow, trying desperately to stop her before she gets herself killed.

"Anna!" Elsa snapped, but she stopped suddenly when she and Anna heard muttering from nearby. They quickly hid behind a bench as several men and citizens, who appeared to be in support of black sun , emerged from an alleyway with bottles of rum and rifles.

"Enemy!" An Arrimusian guard shouted as he and several others on the ship grabbed their rifles and opened fire on the enemies. Two of them fell instantly, but the other four took shelter and started throwing bottles of the rum onto the deck of the ship. One of the men lit a bottle and threw it at the deck, starting a chain reaction that immediately brought the whole deck ablaze.

"You wanted to stay on the ship eh?" Anna asked with a quirked brow. Elsa scowled at her but they both stopped when one of the men caught sight of them and gasped. Elsa and Anna didn't waste another second as they fled down the alleyway towards the town center, the man in two with a rifle. They heard a shot get fired, along with the distinct whoosh of a bullet passing by.

"This way!" Anna screamed as she dragged Elsa down another alleyway. To her and Elsa's surprise, the alleyway was blocked by a cart paying on its side, effectively trapping them within it.

"Well well...I thought you two were dead." The black sun mercenary panted as he approached them, his rifle aiming straight at Elsa. Anna stood in front of her, onto for Elsa to push her back. "I guess I can have then honor of killing you my..."

_BANG!_

Anna and Elsa gaped as the mercenary collapsed on to the ground.

"Fucking mercs!" The citizen growled as he kicked the mercenary to make sure he was dead. He looked up to see the queen and princess and couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Thank goodness you two are still alive. I knew that bullshit tyron spread was fake. Come on, follow me..."

Anna looked at Elsa with a look of distrust on her face, but the sound of several approaching mercenaries and the sounds of gunfire in the background forced them to follow anyway.

* * *

"Keep up suppressive fire!" Regata yelled as he and several others took cover behind the castle walls.

"I come home after being stranded on an island for three years and the first thing that greets me is a fucking army that has seized our kingdom? Is our family cursed with bad luck or something?" Agdar screamed.

"Don't know about bad luck, but I definitely know that there are more than two dozen mercenaries here." Regata replied as he shot a passing merc but missed. "I think some of the citizens have sided with black sun."

"Disloyal, traitorous bastards." Agdar growled.

"Oh shit!" A Arrimusian guard gasped. The rest gaped in shock as they saw the ship ablaze in flames.

"ANNA! ELSA!" Idun screamed.

"Levi!" Regata yelled as his first mate and several more guards approached them. "Where's Elsa and Anna?!"

"They got off the ship! I saw those two disobedient girls run down the plank as we were coming here, which is a good thing judging by our ship now." Levi replied. "I tried to go after them, hut we were ambushed by several of the citizens. Some have joined sides with black sun, but others are siding with us since one to the citizens set fire to a passing mercenary. It appears that Arendelle was simply waiting for reinforcements and now that we're here, the revolution has begun."

"How the hell are we going to get in that castle?" There's too many enemies in the courtyard!" A guard screamed. "We're going to need a bloody cannon!"

"Oh shit..." Another guard said.

"What?"

"They have a cannon!" The guard screamed as he jumped out of the way just in time. A large bang and a cannonball smashed through the wall and nearly killed two guards in the process. "Damn it!"

"You three! Find another way in! We'll keep them occupied here. You two! Go look for the queen and princess." Regata order to several of his men. "And somebody get some god damn gunpowder or something go punch a hole through these mercenaries."

* * *

"Your majesty! Your highness!" Several citizens screamed in joy as they were brought inside a bar where at least a dozen, armed, citizens were taking refuge as well as several Arendellian guards who had not been captured.

"Damn happy to see you your majesty." A guard greeted as Elsa and Anna looked around.

"What happened here?" Elsa asked.

"Tyron. That's what. Just after you left he seized the kingdom with two dozen mercenaries, hut he did in such a stealthy fashion that by time anyone was aware of his presence, the castle was already captured, the council was dead and he was threatening to kill everyone in Arendelle. A couple of days ago, an Arrimusian envoy arrived but they were quickly killed off and destroyed." The bartender explained. "We've been waiting for reinforcement ever since but no one came until today."

"Uh, can I ask something?" Anna asked.

"Sure your highness." The bartender said.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, he had blonde hair, about several inches taller than me. He had a reindeer and he was an ice harvester." Anna said. "His name was Kristoff."

The citizens looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I'm sorry my our highness but we haven't seen anyone like that around. Then again, its been quite hard to see people when we've been locked up I'm our houses for the past two weeks."

"Oh...thank you..." Anna said, crestfallen, as Elsa put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's alright." Elsa comforted. Their conversation was interrupted by several gunshots outside.

"Quickly our majesty! This way!" The bartender said as he kicked open a hidden underground passageway. "This will take you to the baker by the bridge. Go now!"

Elsa and Anna ran behind he bar and down the ladder, just as the bar doors slammed open.

"Where are they?" Came gruff voice from above.

"Who?" The bartender asked.

"You know who!" The mercenary screamed.

"If you're looking for your mother, I think she's out fucking the local horses." The bartender replied as the entire pub roared with laughter.

"That's it! Now you're a dead ma..."

The sound of gunshots echoed down the tunnel as Elsa and Anna ran down it in the direction that ten bartender had told them to. Elsa used her powers to illuminate the tunnel as they walked towards the bakery. They saw a door and opened it and were surprised to see that there were people down here, or more specifically women and children.

"Your majesty!" Several of the women gasped and bowed. "We're saved."

"What? Want are all of you doing down here?" Anna asked.

"The mercenaries came for us. They started coming for the elderly first and we saw what they did. They killed them all, tyron calling them a liability." A woman said to Anna and Elsa's horror. "Then they started coming for the younger women and they...they..."

The woman broke down in tears as she remembered the horrid memories of the mercenaries carrying screaming women into the town square and undressing them and raping them in front of everyone, including their own children and husbands. Anna moved forward to comfort them as the woman cried into her shoulder.

"Then...then they came for the children...but that was the last straw. We brought all the children and other woken down here while the men fought the mercenaries...please your majesty. You've got to help us." The woman cried.

Elsa looked at them pitifully, her own people subject to such torture and abuse. And she was helpless to stop them having been stranded on an island for the past two weeks.

"Don't worry. We'll kill them all." Anna said as she let the lady go and carried on down the passage, Elsa following right behind her. Every foot they walked, they could see more children and women. Every single child they saw brought more pain in their hearts as they realized just how helpless these people, their own subjects, were under Tyron's ruling. They eventually came across another door which had several heavily armed men guarding it. They bowed and opened the door, allowing Elsa and Anna to pass into the room with a ladder. Elsa and Anna looked up and climbed the ladder which brought them into the bakery.

"Your majesty!"

Anna gasped as she was brought into a massive hug and was shocked to see that her attacker was Gerda.

"Gerda! You're alive!" Anna squealed as she hugged the family helper.

"Same here..." Kai said. He was sitting in the corner holding a large rifle that had somehow been modified to have second use as a crossbow, which looked exceptionally frightening from an enemies standpoint. "Your majesty. I think its safer if you two stay here instead of proceeding into the castle. I can see Arrimusian guards holding up defensive positions by the gates but its even more defended within the courtyard. Essentially, its a fortress. No way in, no way out..."

"Have you seen our parents?" Anna asked.

"Wait, what?" Gerda and Kai asked in shock. "What do you mean your parents?"

"Well, long story short, they're alive...and...I'll tell the story later once all of this is resolved. Have you seen them though?"

"No your highness, though if they are with the guards then I'd expect them to he by the main force at the gates." Kai said as he pointed towards the gate. Anna squinted into the distance and could see the faint outline of a brunette haired woman around the same height as Elsa with a blonde haired man next to her.

"There they are!" Anna squealed to Elsa's relief as Gerda and Kai approached the windows and peered in the same direction, gasping went they caught sight of their ex king and queen.

"My god..." Kai whispered as he blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "What are they doing? They're going to get themselves killed if they stay there for long..."

"Wait, are there any guards by the west side of the castle?" Anna asked.

"No...why?"

"There is a secret passageway that leads into the dungeons. I used to use it as a child when the gates were closed to sneak out into Arendelle during the night." Anna said to everyone's surprise. How they had not found that out was beyond them but right now there were more pressing matters.

"Could it be used to get troops in the castle?" A citizen asked. Anna nodded in response.

"I can show you!" Anna said.

"No! Sorry your highness but you'll tell us since we can't risk you and your sister getting injured." Kai replied.

"Sorry Kai, but that is not happening. I'm not some kind of injured..."

"You were shot in the abdomen!" Elsa told here.

"Still...I'm not paralyzed, and I've got a lot more combat experience than you are anyone else here..."

"I've had two years in the royal guard and half of the citizens have had some sort of military training." A citizen said.

"And I know how to use a rifle, a pistol, a crossbow, a longbow, a sword, infiltrate through stealth, kill someone stealthily, and overall, I've already killed several in the last week. I tend not to hesitate... The captain of the guard and my father taught me as a child." Anna said. By now, everyone was staring at her in shock.

"I have got to have a word with our father..." Elsa muttered.

"Your highness, its not safe..."

"I'm your princess and I'm the one who decides!" Anna stated fiercely.

"And I'm the queen!" Elsa said.

"You can't go either according to Kai. These are our people Elsa!" Anna said.

"Yeah, and the people are supposed to protect the queen. Not the other way around!" Kai said.

"That's not a rule! In don't care what anyone says here! I'm going to help!" ANNA said stubbornly as she pushed open the bakers door and ran outside, Kai and Gerda screaming as she ran across the open square. Anna caught sight of an enemy citizen and lifted the rifle and fired the shot straight at his chest. He fell to the floor as she fired a crossbow bolt at another mercenary nearby, before running down the bridge towards her parents.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked as she ran out to, Kai and Gerda as well as the others following her.

"Regata! I know a way in!"

"ANNA!" Agdar, Idun and Regata shrieked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I tried to stop her." Elsa panted as she ran up besides Anna, Kai and Gerda arriving a few moments later. Idun lunged forward and pulled her daughters into a hug.

"I thought you were dead..." Idun said as she pointed to the ship which was now a smoldering wreck.

"Did you say, way in?" Regata asked to which Anna nodded.

"I used to use it to get out of the castle when I was younger." Anna said as Agdar frowned at Anna. "It's over there..."

"Levi! Keep suppressive fire here. Me and some of the men will sneak in through this passageway." Regata said as he followed Anna back across the bridge. Anna led them down one of the side streets until the hot towards a small guard post which had been abandoned for years. Anna opened the door and walked inside.

"So where's the...oh" Agdar said as he caught sight of Anna opening a trap door on the ground. They all climbed down the ladder into a damp tunnel that led straight to the castle dungeons. Regata and several men pushed in front of Anna and opened the door in front of them, crossbows at the ready since it was more quieter than using rifles. They like looked around the dimly lit dungeons before making their way up the steps and into the ground floor of the castle. They could here the shouts and gunfire from outside as they rushed down the moonlit halls in search of Tyron.

"This way..." Regata whispered as they slipped down a hallway to the right. Elsa and Anna stayed in the middle of the team with their parents in front of them as they slowly made their way towards the council room. "Do you hear that?"

There were voices coming from the council room, followed by someone slamming their hands on the table. They slowly crept towards the entrance of the council room and with one swift kick, kicked the door open.

"Put your weapons down!" Regata yelled. The mercenaries gasped as they lunged for their weapons, but they weren't fast enough. Regata and another Arrimusian guard shot Tue mercenaries with their crossbow bolts, killing them both instantly.

"Where the heck is tyron?" Agdar growled as he looked around the council room. Idun looked around but her attention was caught by a shadow by the doorway. Hey eyes widened as she realized it was holding a rifle, straight at Elsa.

"NO!" Idun screamed as she lunged at Elsa and pushed her to the ground.

_BANG!_

"MAMA!"

"IDUN!"

"Next one to move is shot in the head!" Tyron said as he reloaded his rifle and aimed it at them. Elsa crawled over to her mother who was clutching a bullet wound in her chest, her dress stained crimson red, as the men put their rifles down.

"I could have sworn that you two were dead...ha! I guess that's more for me..." Tyron laughed.

"What the heck do you want with us?!" Agdar screamed.

"Everything...I want you dead, and I want Arendelle." Tyron said as he laughed sadistically. "Well, first let me handle it this way..."

Tyron fired the rifle at the Arrimusian men as two more mercenaries arrived and shot the other men, leaving the royal family and Regata alive.

"NO!" Regata screamed as he watched his men fall.

"Aah...blood of the patriots. Maybe, the kingdom of Arrimus might be the next kingdom to go down..."

"Just leave us alone!" Elsa cried, as Anna knelt next to her, as she tried to keep pressure on her mother's wound.

"No way. I will not rest till every single one of you are lying dead at the bottom of the fjord." Tyron sneered as he aimed the rifle at Elsa. "And, I'll start with the witch of..."

A sudden explosion from outside rocked the castle, not strong enough to do any damage, but strong enough to distract tyron, which was all that was needed. Just one second of distraction was all Elsa needed. Without a second of hesitation, she launched an icicle straight at tyron.

"ACK..." Tyron looked down in shock at the icicle sticking straight out of his chest, shocked that this was one thing that he had not expected.

"Your majesty!" The mercenary screamed. Regata and Agdar lunged for the crossbows on the ground and shot the mercenaries while they were still in shock, the bolts killing them instantly. They watched as Regata collapsed on his knees, using the last energy to pull up the rifle and try to fire.

"Shoot him!" Came a voice from down the hall. A gunshot, followed by a mist of blood and tyron collapsing to the ground with a bullet wound in his head finally ended the reign of tyron.

"Is everyone alright?" A Arrimusian guard asked as they entered the room and looked around at the bodies of both Arrimusian and black sun men.

"MAMA!" Elsa squealed as she looked back at her mother, Agdar jumping over the table and kneeling next to Idun.

"We need a medic now!" A guard shouted down the hall as he rushed to the side of Idun.

"Don't worry mama...you...you'll be fine..." Anna said as she held her mother's hand. Agdar placed his hand over the bullet wound in Idun's chest in an attempt to stem the blood flow, trying not to think of the worst case scenario since Idun was lying in a large pool of her own blood.

"Mama..." Elsa cried as she stroked her mother's hair.

"Elsa..." Idun made out as she coughed up a bit of blood.

"WHERE'S THE GOD DAMN MEDIC!" Agdar screamed.

"Mama...stay with us...please..." Anna cried as she saw that her mother was beginning to lose consciousness. "Mama!"

* * *

_An hour later..._

"W-Will she b-be alright?" Anna asked, tears in her eyes, as the doctor came out of the room. Elsa and Agdar was standing next to her with equal looks of concern on their faces.

"Well, I can't give you no definitive answer. I'm sorry..." The doctor said causing Anna and Elsa to sob a little more. "The bullet hit an area dense with blood vessels. We've managed to stop the bleeding for now...but...she's already lost a lot of blood, nearing the maximum that a person can lose before its unsurvivable...but that is for a person that is strong and largely built. Idun isn't exactly...look...I know you didn't want to hear this...but all I can say is...her life is in the hands of god now..."

At that moment, Elsa and Anna broke down in tears, Agdar barely believing it himself. The sisters had just gotten their mother back less than a week ago, and now, they could lose her again...and possibly forever.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Anna cried. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Its all up to god now." The doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Agdar asked. Then doctor nodded in response. Elsa, Anna and Agdar entered the bedroom and slowly walked over to Idun. She was unconscious and she looked pale, paler than Elsa even, her breathing extremely slow, her chest barely rising.

"Mama..." Anna cried as she sat on the bed next to her mother and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry..." Elsa sobbed. Agdar just sat next to her, speechless and broken, that he could possibly loose Idun now more than ever. They just sat their quietly, weeping silently, at what could be the last time they could ever see their mother.

They had liberated the kingdom, but at great cost. Numerous citizens and Arrimusian guards had been killed in the fight, and Idun was lying on what could be her deathbed. Now, all they could do was pray...

"Mama...please be alright...please wake up..." Elsa sobbed as she, Anna and Agdar hugged Idun, and prayed that she would be alright.

* * *

**Don't tell me you all forgot about Tyron and Arendelle. That's why I'd didn't leave Anna near death or have any major injuries in the last chapter. I'm so sorry for leaving on another cliffhanger.**

**There will be the next chapter, and the chapter after that, and I think the story will he finished then. Thank you for reading my story and for leaving all the wonderful reviews that has give me inspiration to continue writing fanfics for frozen. Thanks to all the followers and favorites as well. And, thank you to Disney for making such a wonderful movie in the first place, of which none of these FanFictions would he possible without.**

**Unfortunately, the next chapter will be quite sad...**

**On a lighter side, I could be submitting the first chapter for the Twins of Ice and Snow (though I think I will rename it to The Snow Twins of Arendelle. What do you think?) As early as tomorrow.**

**And don't worry...i haven't forgotten about Kristoff. He'll be mentioned in the next chapter...**

**-TacticX**


	25. Freedom

_3 days later..._

"Are you alright your highness?" Kai asked as he approached the crying princess.

"I'm...fine..." Anna said as she stood in the pouring rain with her sister. The grave had just been erected this morning and they had only been alerted of the death less than three days ago. To say it broke Anna was an understatement. She had never expected to be alerted of this so soon.

"I'm sorry Anna..." Elsa said as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder. Anna turned round and hugged her, crying lightly into her shoulder.

"I only knew him for a month...but he was the one..." Anna sobbed as Elsa comforted her. Three days ago, Kai had requested a private audience with the princess, informing her of some grave news...the news of Kristoff's death. At first Anna refused to believe it, but after several guards backed up his story with the exact same details, she finally accepted it. Though they had not found Kristoff's body, all they knew is that if he was alive someone should have seen him already, but no one had and a shot to the chest if untreated is almost certainly fatal. In the end, everyone finally accepted the fact that Kristoff was dead and wasn't coming back, though where the body was was still unknown.

"Do...do you want to be alone for a while?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head as she held her older sister tighter. Elsa soothingly stroked her head, not caring that the two of them were standing in the rain and completely soaked already.

"Your majesty, your highness..." Kai said quietly as he looked at them, the sight in front of him extremely painful. "I think...that we should probably get you out of the rain...if it's alright with you. You'll catch a cold in this weather your highness."

"We should probably go inside now Anna." Elsa said as she began to lead her sister away from the erected gravestone. The journey back to the castle was mostly silent and slow, especially as they passed through the twin which was only just starting to begin its road to recovery from the tyrannical ruling of Tyron. Elsa and couldn't help but gasp and feel sickened as they passed by the town square. An entire portion of the square was covered in numerous lumps covered with blankets, and Elsa and Anna knew all too well what was under there, and even though they tried not to think about it too much, the simple sight of all the bodies, the smoldering ruins of the Arrimusian ship, and the numerous weeping mothers and children's who had emerged from underground to find their fathers and husbands draped in black, etched those memories and pain in to their hearts and minds in a day that no one would ever forget for centuries.

"Your majesty..." A citizen bowed as they passed but Elsa shook her head in response, not wanting to be greeted like royalty today. And she wouldn't even be royalty for long anyway. As they entered the castle grounds, they could see several more draped bodies from where the Arrimusian and black sun soldiers had fought. Anna felt extremely pitiful for all the families of the men who had died here, even the black sun as well since in her heart, she knew that those soldiers were forced to fight for Tyron, against their wishes.

"Your highness! Your majesty! You're going to catch death if you're not careful!" Gerda gasped upon seeing the girls completely drenched. She quickly rushed them inside and handed them both coats, even though Elsa kept saying the cold didn't bother her, before proceeding to the kitchen to make them some mugs of steaming cocoa. As soon as Gerda had returned with the cocoa, the girls headed upstairs to the bedroom of their parents.

"Mama?" Anna called out as they entered the room.

"Hey..." Idun said quietly, with a light smile, as the girls walked over to them. Anna sat on the side and handed her mother the might of cocoa meant for her, just as Agdar walked in. Idun had only become conscious less than 12 hours but then effects of the blood loss still took their toll as she was still extremely weak and pale.

"I thought you would have stayed there longer..." Agdar said as he sat down on the bed next to them. Even though Idun wasn't allowed to walk or do anything strenuous for the next few weeks, she was alive, nonetheless.

"It was raining and Kai told us to come in..." Anna said with a sniffle as she rubbed her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Idun said as she lightly rubbed Anna's arm. "From what I heard he must have been a good person."

"He was. Without him, in would never have been able to find Elsa, thaw Arendelle or anything that happened." Anna said as she laid her head on her mother's arm. "But, I'm just glad that I still have you. If I'd have lost both of you..."

Anna broke down in tears as Idun lightly stroked her daughter's hair.

"It takes a lot more to then a bullet." Idun said.

"You sound like me..." Anna mumbled.

"Your...um..."

"I'm not king yet..." Agdar answered to the servant. "But please, just call us by our proper names regardless."

"Okay...Agdar, a large coalition force had formed sometime last night, unbeknownst to us, composing of Arendellian citizens and soldiers. According to this, they launched a massive assault on a nearby black sun camp and completely tore it to the ground. I just thought that you should know..." The servant said.

"Thank you...that's...good news..." Agdar said as the servant bowed and left the room. "I don't think we'll be expecting any visits from them for a while."

Agdar looked around as he stood up and exited the room, having to attend an important meeting regarding Elsa's abdication of the throne as well as being updated to several changes since they last ruled.

Elsa and Anna stayed by their mothers side for a while before they eventually fell asleep from tiredness. It wasn't until nightfall that they finally woke up and that was because Idun had woken them up.

"Huh...what time is it?" Anna muttered as she sat up with a yawn.

"Night time..." Idun replied as she repositioned to a more comfortable position while Anna lit one of the lamps nearby. Elsa was still fast asleep by the bed, her head in her arms, as she snored lightly. "I thought she was a light sleeper."

"I guess she's adapting to not being queen now." Anna said as she stood up and walked towards the window. The rain wasn't as heavy as earlier on, but the gloominess in the kingdom was still present. She could see the guards transferring the last of the bodies in the courtyard in horses up to the hills where they would all be buried in a mass burial a few days from now.

"Dear, maybe you should go get something to eat. You haven't eaten anything all day."

"I'm not hungry." Anna replied with a sigh as she moved away from the windowsill.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Idun asked quietly as Anna sat down next to her again.

"The first real person that I had fallen in love with romantically since...forever, and I lose him after a week. Why am I cursed..." Anna asked quietly.

"Its okay darling." Idun said as she pulled Anna back into another hug, just as Elsa mumbled and opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked as she looked around the dimly lit room. "Is it night already?"

Anna nodded in response as she pulled away and looked towards the door which was being opened.

"Are you all alright?" Agdar asked as he entered the room.

"Yes papa...me and Elsa were just going to get some dinner." Anna said as she and her sister stood up, allowing Agdar to take their place and sit by Idun, as they walked towards the door.

"Please don't go out into the town without a guard tonight girls. Its still dangerous and...it's not exactly the best time to take a stroll out there..."

Anna and Elsa made their way down the castle steps so as to give their parents some time together.

"Your highnesses. Dinner is ready if you wish to have it now." Gerda announced as they passed by then dining room.

"Actually, I was thinking of having it in the gardens, if it's alright with you Elsa." Anna said to which Elsa nodded in response. Gerda nodded as she went to prepare something for the girls while they made their way to the castle gardens. The rain had now already stopped, even though the trees and roof were still dripping , as the sat down by the fountain.

"Do you think Arendelle will ever be the same again?" Anna suddenly asked her sister. "What with all the events in the last week or two."

"Probably not. But we will recover. That I'm sure off. Things change for the better and for the worst, but they'll never stay like that. The life in Arendelle will eventually return to normal, maybe a little more normal now that our parents are king and queen again." Elsa said.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"Abdicating your throne." Anna said.

"To be honest, a bit. But it's for the best. Mama and papa are experienced in this sort of thing and they know exactly what to do in times of crisis." Elsa said.

"I'm sure that everyone will miss having a queen that can give them Snow cones all year round." Anna said with a light laugh as Elsa smiled in response.

"Well, they've now got the ice princess of Arendelle. And I'm a lot more free now that I don't have to eh surrounded by a mountain of papers and dignitaries. At least that means more time with you and our parents, assuming they aren't going to be buried in duties like i was."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they come to us in a moths time and ask for you to retake the throne." Anna said with a small laugh.

"I probably wouldn't accept. I guess I can see how much of a difference it makes to be a princes with snow powers and freedom now. The last time I could do stuff like that was when I was eight years old." Elsa said.

"Here you are girls..." Gerda interrupted as she approached them with two dinner plates. The girls nodded their thanks as the family servant disappeared back into the castle, leaving them outside in the darkness of the night with only the castle lights to illuminate their surroundings. Fortunately, since the events of Tyron's reign, security had been tripled as more citizens joined the guard and corona sent ships with military personnel to provide protection while Arendelle recovered.

Now that life in Arendelle was gradually moving back to normal, the girls wondered whether their lives would ever move back to the way it was after Elsa's coronation. They now had their parents again, and even though they knew their parents still remembered the old times and some of its ways, they knew that they would eventually adapt because they now knew their mistakes and how to avoid them.

Elsa's powers were no longer a threat to Anna or anyone at all since the events of the coronation and their parents knew that since they did not want to have a repeat of the past. If anything, their parents were doing the opposite of the past thirteen years and ensuring that the girls always had each other, starting by assigning the girls to a shared bedroom, assuming that they both accepted which they definitely did. The gates were no longer closed despite the fact that dangers and threats still loomed out there. Instead, security was being increased around Arendelle and a new form of guard was to be formed.

The Protectors of Ice. These were guards which were composed of both human and ice soldiers after the new military adviser recognized the powers of ice and snow being used in a defensive manner...and after reports of people running into marshmallow on the north mountain and being chased half a mile down slope.

Elsa agreed, but only with the promise that the ice soldiers would only be used when circumstances require it and not be used just to threaten the nearby kingdoms. Agdar made sure of that during the meeting earlier on.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Anna said as she put a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"I hope so. Starting next week I have to make a dozen ice soldiers to serve as our new guards." Elsa said.

"Well, as long as they don't start chasing everyone around and throwing them off cliffs like marshmallow did, I'm sure it'll be fine." Anna smiled.

"Yeah, but they can't exactly fight if they're as bubbly as Olaf."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Anna said as she looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed. "I just wish Kristoff was here..."

Elsa looked at her sister pitifully, not knowing exactly how to comfort her there. Even though they never found the body, every witness said the same thing, that he was shot in the chest and dumped in the forest. No one knew what ever happened next though. Some suggested wolves since the forest was littered with them, whereas the fellow ice harvesters said that Kristoff was tough and may have survived. But even the ice harvesters only said that half heatedly since it had been so long since the shooting and they knew how dangerous the forest was, and with a bullet wound in the chest without medical attention? Idun barely survived hers and that was with the help of the royal physicians and access to medicines. What chance did Kristoff have?

"I'm sure that where ever he is, here or in the heavens, he is missing you." Elsa said as Anna sniffled a little.

"Thank you Elsa." Anna replied as her sister pulled her into an embrace.

"Your highnesses..." A servant said as he walked out.

"Their is someone who wishes to see you out front. They say its urgent." The servant said. "Also, the council is convening again in 30 minutes to discuss a joint military agreement between Arendelle and Arrimus."

"The council thing is my fathers job now." Elsa replied as she and Anna stood up.

"Actually, according to the council, abdication doesn't become passed until the whole council signs it and that's not being done for another day or two. But, your father requested for both of you to join the meeting as well, so..." The servant said. "Um...well, that's all is suppose."

"Thank you." Elsa thanked as she and Anna walked back into the castle.

"What does joint military agreement mean?" Anna asked as they walked towards the main door.

"If it passes, Arendelle and Arrimus will have a united military. They defend us, we defend them. We share resources...and so on and so forth." Elsa replied as they passed by a servant carrying two glasses of water.

"Oh." Anna replied as she picked one up.. "I guess that this would be your last decision as queen then, since everyone is already calling you, your highness."

"I'm going to have to get used to that." Elsa said as they approached the main door where a man was waiting on the steps.

"I'm sure you will..." Anna said. "You were addressed your highness for the last 21 years, except the last month."

"Yeah...I suppose. So, how may I help you sir?"

"Um...hi?"

* * *

**Well, the next chapter shall be the last and Idun is alive. I never actually had any intention of killing her anyway.**

**Autocorrect gave me a fit while writing this chapter, to the point where I nearly got so angry that I was thinking about not submitting a chapter today. Do you know how annoying it is to misspell a word by one letter, and watch it be corrected to something so different from the original word that it makes you want to rip your hair out and scream? Now imagine that happening around a hundred times in an hour...**

**Anyway, here is a fifty percent chance that I may submit the first chapter to "The Snow Twins of Arendelle" today. It depends on whether i get the first chapter done or not. If it feels alright, I'll submit it. If not, it'll be tomorrow, at maybe around the same time as the final chapter of this story.**

**I'm going to miss writing this story.**

**Well, Auf wiedersehen and happy independence day.**

**-TacticX**


	26. New Times

"So, may I help you?" Elsa asked the guy standing there.

"Um, I'm not really used to talking to royalty...um...I'm looking for the princess of Arendelle." The guy said as he removed his hood, revealing slightly blonde hair. Anna's eyes widened when she caught sight of the hair. She looked closely at the guy but all hope within her heart fell when she realized that he was not Kristoff.

"I'm here regarding my fellow ice harvester, Kristoff." The guy said to Anna. Anna lifted her head and stared at the guy, her eyes wide in shock.

"Wait...is he alive?!" Anna shrieked in shock. The crestfallen look on the ice harvester's face was all the answer she needed.

"I...I'm sorry." The ice harvester said. "Actually, I came to inform you that...that...we found his body."

Upon that, Anna broke down in tears again as Elsa held her tightly. The ice harvester looked at the ground as well, trying to hide his own tears.

"Can...can I see him?" Anna asked as she wiped a tear away. The ice harvester nodded as he led the two girls towards the town. A guard followed behind as they walked down the bridge towards one of the houses that the ice harvesters regularly used as meeting places.

"He's in there..." The ice harvester said as he opened the door and allowed Elsa and Anna to enter.

"Your majesty..." The ice harvesters said as they bowed down upon seeing Elsa and Anna. Elsa waved it away, but Anna was too entranced by a figure lying on a bed in the corner, several ice harvesters sitting next to him. Anna started sobbing as she approached the body of her boyfriend. He was pale, paler than Elsa and completely still. Any hope that Anna had of Kristoff being alive was now gone, replaced with complete and utter brokenness. Elsa moved next to her sister, stroking her hair as Anna cuddled Kristoff's lifeless form.

"I'm so sorry princess." An ice harvester said. "He was a good man..."

"He was...what happened?" Anna asked.

"One of the nice harvesters came across his body early this morning. He was found a couple of hundred feet away from the body of the prime minister. When we found him, he was already dead, but from what we've seen, he survived for a while even after being shot. But that son of a bitch tyron made sure that no one would find them." The ice harvester said. "He was like a brother to me..."

"I'm sorry Anna..." Elsa said.

"I guess he's really gone now..." Anna cried before breaking down in tears and hugging her sister. They sat there for over an hour, Anna taking her last look at Kristoff, knowing that he would never come back. The only man she had truly loved in her life, and he had been killed, as if fate was playing a cruel joke on her.

Don't worry...I'm here for you. I promise I'll never leave you..." Elsa whispered into her crying sister's ear. "Its alright...I'm here...and I will always be here..."

* * *

_1 month later..._

"Wake up!"

"ARGH!" Anna screamed as sue fell out of bed, then sound of giggling coming from next to her. "Elsa! What was that for?"

"Well, I heard that a certain princess is celebrating her birthday today and I didn't want my sister to be late for the party." Elsa laughed as she helped Anna up.

"Oh, Happy birthday Elsa..." Anna said sleepily.

"No silly! Its your birthday!" Elsa stated as she pushed her sister back down on the bed and tickled her. Anna squealed as she tried to evade her sister's attacks.

"Calm down you two!" Idun said as she entered the room and watched the girls fall off the bed. They jumped up and stood up straight as they watched their mother enter the room and walk towards Anna. "Happy birthday darling."

"Thanks mama." Anna said as she hugged her mother.

"Well, you two better get dressed." Idun said. "Breakfast is ready downstairs and we've got a present for you."

"Okay." Anna said has she pulled away and ran over to her wardrobe. It had been a month since the events of the return, and life in Arendelle had already returned to normal. The aid from the allied kingdoms of corona, Arrimus and others had aided Arendelle in its recovery allowing to reach the same state that it was before Tyron's rule. Idun and Agdar were now queen a in king respectively as well since the announcement of Elsa's abdication a month ago. To their shock, the people of Arendelle originally didn't take the abdication too well.

They didn't like the idea of having their _Queen with ice and snow powers that could make ice rinks, snow parks and kingdom wide snowball fights all year _round, being replaced by two _normal folks._ But, they eventually adapted to it, to Agdar and Idun's delight. The joint military agreement with Arrimus, combined with Elsa's small division of ice soldiers, eventually restored Arendelle's military to the point where it was three times stronger than before.

As for Kristoff, Anna never forgot about him, but as Elsa once said, the past is in the past and eventually she accepted that Kristoff was gone and that she had to move on. After the official abdication of Elsa, and the reestablishment of Agdar and Idun as the ruling monarchs, Elsa and Anna were never seen without one another, not even during the night and especially not outside. Slowly, the people of Arendelle got used to the sight of Elsa outside, which shocked everyone at first since she wasn't known to be the social kind, but with Anna's help Elsa became accustomed to the outdoors and the people became accustomed to seeing her as well.

Eventually, snow ball fights in the town square as well as ice skating became a common occurrence in Arendelle. Overall, ttje kingdom had never been happier. The only thing that was missing for Anna was Kristoff, but as her parents said, she was still young and one day, would find someone like Kristoff again.

Idun and Agdar swore to themselves that they would never repeat the mistakes of the past. They no longer feared Elsa's powers nor stopped her from using them around her sister. And, because of Anna's request, they also promised that there would be no arranged marriages, that they girls would marry when they felt like it and for true love. The southern isles and Weselton were no longer a threat, not after corona declared war against the southern isles for their support and aid of the black sun and won it.

Now, everything was finally the way it should be, the events of last month nearly forgotten.

"Happy birthday!" The servants and Agdar and Idun greeted Anna as she and her sister entered the room.

"Happy birthday cousin!"

"Rapunzel!" Anna squealed as she pulled her into a hug. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine..." Rapunzel replied. "When I heard what happened last month I couldn't believe it. I'm so sorry about your boyfriend by the way."

"Its alright." Anna said as she sat by her sister.

"So, we've decided, all of us, that we will hold a ball for your 19 th birthday, since you haven't had a proper birthday in 13 years and Elsa hasn't attended any of them as well." Rapunzel said.

"You don't know how much that killed me inside." Elsa said. "I'm just glad that that is finally over."

"So, your mother and father put us in charge of doing the celebratory party."

"I figured that it would be a good idea." Agdar said with a smile as he hugged his wife.

"So...we've invited all the dignitaries that attended the coronation of your sister as well as all our friends..."

"A proper birthday party at last...and with my cousin and sister..." Anna squealed as she hugged Elsa. "So where is to being held? I never saw any decorations in the ballroom."

"Oh, the ballroom here isn't big enough, so we're holding it in corona." Rapunzel said. "We've got a ship in the port ready to bring us there tonight."

Upon the mention of the word 'ship' the smiles on Agdar, Idun's, Elsa's, Anna's faces disappeared and was replace by a look of fear.

"A...a ship?" Idun asked.

"Yeah...why? Is there a problem?" Rapunzel asked.

"No...no problem..." Anna lied. "Its just...you know..."

"Don't worry cousin. We have the best spotters in corona. Everything will be fine..."

_36 hours later..._

"What the heck is this?!" Agdar screamed as he, Idun, Elsa and Anna emerged on to the deck, immediately getting submerged in the pouring rain.

"We've run into a minor thunderstorm..." The captain said from above.

"A thunderstorm?!" Elsa screamed.

"Oh relax Elsa." Rapunzel comforted as she and Eugene appeared on deck. "Our ships are built to withstand this. What could possibly go wrong?"

"OH, SHUT UP!"

_***THE END***_

* * *

**And the story is now complete. I bet you were thinking that that man in the last chapter was Kristoff. Sorry to all Kristoff lovers for killing him.**

**Thanks DuckytheDucktheThird for the suggestion at the end.**

**Well, this story was good while it lasted...but now, like all good things, it must end.**

**Thank you to all the people who Reviewed, followed, and favorited. Now, it's time to start "The Snow Twins Of Arendelle"**

**I have also uploaded the first chapter for "The Snow Twins of Arendelle". Please do check it out. Since Stranded is now finished, The Snow Twins of Arendelle is now my main story.**

**Unfortunately, there won't be a sequeal for this story. The closest you'll get to a sequeal is my other story, The Royal Family. Its a bunch of one shots that occur between the whole family after the events of the movie, and after the events of a reunion. Technically, this constitutes as a reunion fic so, The royal family one shots could very well occur after this story, or any other reunion fanfic.**

**-TacticX**


End file.
